Back To The Future Part IV
by cardiff1984
Summary: In 2015, Biff is rich and powerful again. Marty Senior is committed and Future Technology has not advanced. An emergency return to 1985, see's Marty Senior go back to his routes, plus a Rogue Doc Brown helping Biff to a corrupt future. In a bid to save the future, Carlos Mcfly is then accidently sent to 2045, with Biff's daughter Tiffany and Doc's Son Verne.
1. Sat Dec 12th 1925

**STEVEN SPIELBERG**

 **PRESENTS**

 **A**

 **ROBERT ZEMECKIS**

 **FILM**

 **Saturday**

 **December 12**

 **1925**

 **BLANK SCREEN AT FIRST.**

 **WE CAN HEAR CLOCKS TICKING**

 **INT. BROWN FARM**

 **INT. MULIPLE CLOCKS**

 **Multiple clocks are seen ticking. Different styles. Some Old, Some In Date, Some Futuristic.**

 **INT. GARARGE**

 **THE CAMERA PANS THROUGH A GARAGE WITH OTHER INVENTIONS, INCLUDING DOC BROWNS BRAIN -WAVE ANALYZER WHICH WAS FIRST SEEN IN 1955 FROM PART I.**

 **THE CAM THEN PANS TO A DOOR IN THE FLOOR, LEADING TO AN UNDERGROUND PASSAGE, WHICH GOES DEEPER AND DEEPER, UNTIL IT REACHES A LEVEL.**

 **INT. UNDERGROUND RAIL PASSAGE**

 **EXT. TWO TIME TRAINS**

 **We then arrive at two the Giant Steam trains which are similiar to that of Doc's Time Train, which was seen at the end of Part III.**

 **THE CAMERA GETS CLOSER TO ONE OF THE THE TRAINS. THE TRAIN HATCH OPENS.**

 **EXT. TIME TRAIN, DOC EMMETT BROWN**

 **Doc Brown now aged 105 years Old, but looks 75 due to his Rejuvination Operations in the Future.**

 **Doc is wearing a a 1920's style Brown suit. A SUIT VEST, SHIRT AND BOW TIE AND A TOP HAT.**

 **He appears with a joyful look on his face and seems to talk**

 **to someone present to him.**

 **DOC**

 **Well, that fixes that. All ready to go Hugo?**

 **EXT. HUGO SMITH**

 **Hugo Smith, aged 96, but looks 66, is Doc's most honorable scientist companion in Time Travel,**

 **since Doc started the INTITUTE OF FUTURE TECHNOLOGY IN 1991.**

 **He wears a smilar suit to Doc's, but Black. And wears a Top Hat and Glasses.**

 **Hugo raises to his feet of a chair and heads towards Doc.**

 **HUGO**

 **But, what about our clothes Emmett? Shouldn't we change?**

 **DOC**

 **Don't worry, if folk should ask questions, then we'll just tell them it's a Nolstalgia thing.**

 **Doc steps off the train.**

 **HUGO**

 **I'm so excited Doc. I feel like a kid again. Are we stopping off in 1997 to see the Team?**

 **DOC**

 **Of course Hugo. On the way, I'd like to stop off in the year 2015 on the way back, see Marty. Just for a catch up.**

 **Hugo looks around.**

 **HUGO**

 **Where are your boys, Jules and Verne? Aren't they joining us?**

 **DOC**

 **They can see the Future whenever they want. Beside they're on vacation here in 1925. Home for Christmas.**

 **HUGO**

 **Good point Emmett. Well let's go.**

 **DOC**

 **Actually, we're not going in the Time Train.**

 **Hugo frowns confused.**

 **He follows Doc to another door, which has a THUMB PLATE,**

 **designed by Doc. Doc puts his thumb to the plate. A Male voice from the plate then**

 **welcomes Doc, as it flickers.**

 **MALE VOICE:**

 **Welcome Doctor Brown.**

 **The Door automatically opens.**

 **INT. LAB.**

 **Doc switches on a light.**

 **INT. DELOREAN TIME MACHINE**

 **A replica of The Original Delorean Time Machine, is seen rotating on a conveyer Belt.**

 **Hugo seems upset.**

 **HUGO**

 **Another Delorean? But Emmett they're not as comfy as the trains.**

 **DOC**

 **Although, it won't stick out like an eyesaw in the Future.**

 **Hugo sighs.**

 **HUGO**

 **No I guess not.**

 **SUDDENLY, A FEMALE VOICE CAN BE HEARD COMING INTO DOC AND HUGO'S DIRECTION.**

 **IT SOUNDS LIKE CLARA**

 **CLARA (O.S.)**

 **EMMETT?**

 **Doc rolls his eyes.**

 **DOC**

 **So much for a sneaky getaway.**

 **INT CLARA BROWN**

 **Clara Brown, now aged 79, looks 59, appears inside the Lab in a purple dressing Gown.**

 **She puts her arm on her hips, pulling a face.**

 **CLARA**

 **Emmett Brown, where you sneaking off to this time of morning?**

 **DOC**

 **Nowhere, just showing Hugo the new Time Machine.**

 **CLARA**

 **You were gonna go off galivanting again were'nt you, without telling me first.**

 **Doc acts all innocent and laughs.**

 **DOC**

 **No, no. It's not like that..well I just didn't wanna wake you.**

 **CLARA**

 **Mmmm**

 **Where you going?**

 **DOC**

 **2075!**

 **Doc rattles Clara, and feels irritated**

 **by his sudden loudless, as he touches her**

 **ear.**

 **CLARA**

 **Not so loud.**

 **DOC**

 **Oh I'm sorry, my love.**

 **Doc puts his arm on Clara arms**

 **feeling bad.**

 **CLARA**

 **Why 2075? That's about fifty years ahead where Jules and Verne are living now.**

 **DOC**

 **Just to see how well advanced the Future has been. We'll be a few days, but to you it will be a few hours.**

 **Clara raises her eyebrow**

 **CLARA**

 **Of course, how silly of me**

 **(sarcastically)**

 **DOC**

 **I'll bring you back a souvenior**

 **Clara reluctantly smiles.**

 **CLARA**

 **OK OK. But don't get up to any mischieve**

 **(turns to Hugo)**

 **Or I'm holding you personally responsible Hugo.**

 **Hugo tips his hat**

 **HUGO**

 **Sure thing Clara.**

 **Doc kisses Clara farewell**

 **DOC**

 **Promise I won't be late. Oh one more thing Clara. The Five year Old version of me, is getting a little curious on what I do here. Please keep an eye out.**

 **Clara nods and smiles.**

 **INT. DELOREAN**

 **INT. DOC AND HUGO**

 **Doc sets the Destination Time on the TIME CIRCUITS.** _ **"Thursday July 4th 2075. 7:30. PM."**_

 **AN UNDERGROUND INNER CHAMBER DOOR OPENS UP, WITH A RUNWAY RISING UP** _ **.**_

 **Hugo holds on tight.**

 **Doc grabs the steering wheel.**

 **DOC**

 **Hold on Hugo. We're heading BACK TO THE FUTURE!**

 **EXT. DELOREAN.**

 **The Delorean speeds off up the run at Eighty Eight Miles Per Hour.**

 **THREE SUPER SONIC BOOMS ARE HEARD AND THREE FLASHES OF LIGHT ARE SEEN AS**

 **TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT OCCURS AND THE TIME VEHICLE DISAPPEARS INTO THE FUTURE!**

 **BACK TO THE FUTURE PART IV LOGO APPEARS ON THE SCREEN.**

 **OPENING CREDITS.**


	2. Thurs 4th July 2075

**Thursday**

 **July 4**

 **2075**

 **EXT. HILLDALE**

 ** **EXT. RUINED BUILDINGS****

 **THREE SUPER BOOMS ARE HEARD, AS WELL AS THREE FLASHES OF LIGHT.**

 **EXT. DELOREAN TIME MACHINE**

 **The Time Machine appears on an uneven surfaced road, with**

 **cracks in the road about two miles from the main town of Hill Valley.**

 **The Delorean skids momentarily and comes to an abrupt stop.**

 **THE GULLWING DOORS FLY OPEN.**

 **EXT. DOC BROWN**

 **EXT. HUGO SMITH**

 **Doctor Emmett Brown and his science companion exit the car, having arrived from 1925. They look**

 **to their surroundings. There are large boulders and rubble of destroyed**

 **buildings blocking roads. Plus Barricades have been put in place.**

 **Doc looks to his surroundings. He doesn't seem as enthusiastic as he should. He looks to the sky,**

 **as does Hugo, who scratches his head. Hugo looks to a bemused Doc.**

 **HUGO**

 **Are you sure this is 2075?**

 **DOC**

 **I was thinking almost the same as you. Let me check the time circuits.**

 **INT. DELOREAN**

 **Doc checks the time cicuits.**

 **They read,**

 **Destination Time: THUR 4 JUL 2075 7:30 PM**

 **Present Time: THUR 4 JUL 2075 7:30 PM**

 **Last Time Departed: SAT 12 DEC 1925 7:29 PM.**

 **Doc frowns.**

 **EXT. DELOREAN**

 **Doc exits the Delorean and hurries to Hugo.**

 **DOC**

 **No mistake, this is 2075.**

 **(looks up)**

 **There doesn't seem to be any flying automobiles. And this area is completely off limits from where I'm standing. This is where the HillDale Estate is supposed to be, where, Marty lives in 2015. It was constructed by 1985.**

 **HUGO**

 **It's a place of ruin**

 **Doc shakes his head, not feeling too confident about their**

 **current arrival.**

 **DOC**

 **I know my friend. I've got a bad feeling about this future.**

 **HUGO**

 **Question is, just How bad?**

 **SUDDENLY A FEMALE VOICE IS HEARD, ALONG WITH THE SOUND OF A GUN CLICKING.**

 **FEMALE (O.S.)**

 **Oh much much worse.**

 **Doc and Hugo are startled, they turn around to find themselves**

 **at gun point.**

 **EXT. BANDITS JESS AND LES**

 **A female about 30 with an automatic Ray Gun in hand.**

 **A Male, also about 30 with the same sort of weapon in hand.**

 **Their dressing is that of tatty appearance, with spike like belts put across**

 **their shirts. Metal Boots and head scarfs.**

 **Both Doc and Hugo raise their hands.**

 **JESS**

 **What are you two old timers doing out here alone, so close to dark?**

 **Jess tries to intimidate the two.**

 **LES**

 **Yeah, in such a dangerous place too.**

 **Les smirks pointing his weapon.**

 **Doc nervously tries to answer.**

 **DOC**

 **Uh- we, we, we were just passing through.**

 **Hugo plays along, with a fake laugh.**

 **HUGO**

 **Yeah, we were just passing through.**

 **Jess notices the clothes Doc and Hugo are wearing.**

 **LES**

 **Say, what's with the weird dress code?**

 **Doc and Hugo look at each other, then back to the bandits.**

 **DOC**

 **Oh, well...**

 **Hugo interrupts**

 **HUGO**

 **A Fancy dress party. For the Prohibition Era. You know, between the Nineteen twenties, early Thirties? You know a bit of Nostalgia.**

 **Les and Jess laugh.**

 **JESS**

 **You know the only parties going on around here are the shootouts in the current American civil wars, not to forget to mention a World Wide Apocalypse.**

 **DOC AND HUGO TOGETHER**

 **AN APOCALYPSE!**

 **Les pulls a face.**

 **LES**

 **Yeah, where the hell have you two been since 2045?**

 **Jess notices the Delorean Time Machine.**

 **JESS**

 **What is that?**

 **Doc and Hugo pause momentarily**

 **DOC**

 **Nothing. Just a...**

 **HUGO**

 **That's our Limo. Um- we're kind of late, can we go now?**

 **Both Jess and Les shakes their heads, as they don't seem to be fooled.**

 **LES**

 **You Dummy's couldn't lie your way out of a poker game. So I guess, we'll be taking your clothes and whatever, that eyesaw is.**

 **JESS**

 **I second that.**

 **Both Doc and Hugo gasp, as they fear for their lives.**

 **The two bandit prepare to fire their energy weapons at the two vulnerable time travellers.**

 **LES**

 **Any last requests?**

 **Doc stands wide eyes in fear.**

 **DOC**

 **My God.**

 **SUDDENLY A MALE VOICE IS HEARD.**

 **MALE VOICE**

 **GRANDKIDS NO!**

 **Jess and Les cease to fire, by the abrupt warning.**

 **EXT. OLD MAN**

 **An old man, about 90 years old appears behind his two grandchildren, with a cane in hand.**

 **They step away to allow the elderly man to confront Doc and Hugo.**

 **OLD MAN**

 **I know of this man. He was a dear friend of your Great Grandfather.**

 **(to Jess and Les).**

 **Please excuse me Grandkids. They are still adolesent in mind, bless them.**

 **(to Doc and Hugo).**

 **Doc and Hugo are bewildered by what's happened.**

 **DOC**

 **I'm confused. Who were you referring to, as my dear friend?**

 **OLD MAN**

 **Oh forgive me. I am Carlos George Mcfly. Martin Seamous Mcfly was my father.**

 **Jess, Les and myself are the last remaining Mcfly's, that survived the Nuclear Holocaust of 2045.**

 **DOC**

 **Great Scott.**


	3. Apocalypse Hill Valley

**EXT. APOCALYPTIC HILLDALE , HILL VALLEY - Thursday 4th July 2075 - 7: 44. PM.**

 **EXT. BUNKER**

 **EXT. JESS AND LES**

 **Jess and Les, Grandchildren of are helping to secure the Time Machine into a large bunker, like cave.**

 **INT. DELOREAN**

 **INT. HUGO.**

 **Hugo Smith is steering the Delorean inside.**

 **EXT. DOC BROWN. CARLOS SR.**

 **Carlos Mcfly aged 89, is leading Doc along a makeshift walk way, made up of what was part of housing, to the Hill Dale housing estate.**

 **They go through gaps, of Derelict housing and come to an opening on higher ground.**

 **Carlos points in the direction, of what's left of the town of now Apocalyptic Hill Valley**

 **EXT. SUNSET**

 **EXT. REMAINS OF HILL VALLEY.**

 **Under the Sunset, is the dark future of what was once, beautiful Hill Valley.**

 **Now a run down town, with few citizens left.**

 **Gun fire can be heard, amongst, gang rivals. Screaming and shouting can also be echoing in the mere distance.**

 **Small fires can also be seen slightly.**

 **Carlos stands beside Doc, who is devestated by what he now witnesses.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **Not exactly, Twentieth Century Hill Valley is it? Barely a hundred people exist in the town now. The Grand kids and myself are lucky to still be here. Daddy not so lucky**

 **Doc is frozen in shock momentarily**

 **DOC**

 **It's heart breaking to see. It's like seeing the end of the world.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **You're not far off Doctor Brown. Half of the Worlds population gone within a matter of moments. The aftermath, it's just too painful to even talk about.**

 **We don't have a Government anymore, never mind a President.**

 **DOC**

 **What about other Governments across the World? Can they not bring peace back to our once beautiful planet?**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **Most have no control anymore. Most Governments don't have the power they would have had to help others anymore. The destiny of this planet is down to each individual. Anyone with even a small IQ, can believe they have the power over one or the other. To tell you the truth Doctor Brown, It scares me to death. The Holocaust has caused me and my Grand children personal, mentally and physical damage.**

 **The ruins of the Hill Valley Courthouse can just about be seen from Doc's point of view.**

 **DOC**

 **One Hundred and Sixty One Years that stood for. But, the damage to the Clock Tower is nothing compared to how many people lost their loved ones...and what the effects have been on you.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **Come with me Doctor Brown. I have something to show you.**

 **INT. BUNKER**

 **INT. DOC AND CARLOS**

 **INT. PARTIALLY DAMAGED CLOCKTOWER.**

 **Minutes later, in a candle lit bunker, Carlos shows the partially damaged Clock Tower, that was once a Symbol to Hill Valley.**

 **The bottom of the clock, which covered numbers V, VI, VII are broken away, but the rest**

 **is intact. And incredibly the clock time still remains at 10:04. PM , about one hundred and twenty**

 **years after it was struck by Lightening. Ninety Years after the lightening strike, was it partially**

 **destroyed in the Nuclear Holocaust. Doc is shocked.**

 **DOC**

 **I don't believe it. At least you kept a piece of history just about intact.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **You were right, though. It can't make up for what we all lost, but it was a symbol. It's all that's left, not totally destroyed to remind us of what was a lovely place to live.**

 **DOC**

 **It sure was that.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 ** **You must be wondering, how I discovered about the Time Travel?****

 ** **DOC****

 ** **It did cross my mind.****

 ** **CARLOS SR****

 ** **Daddy kept a journal. I found it when I was a kid. I didn't believe it at first. But on a few occasions, I would here Mom and Dad discussing, you in conversation, but I vaguely do remember meeting you on numerous occasions, when I was small kid, then into my teens. But, then I guess you got too busy. You ran the Future Of Technology Association which you started in 1991.****

 ** **Is that where you secretly kept your time machine and time travel experiments under lock and key?****

 ** **DOC****

 ** **Of course.****

 ** **CARLOS SR****

 ** **It's amazing that none of your team, came this far, until you just arrived.****

 ** **DOC****

 ** **Yes, well, most us, do like a bit of history tour into the Space Time Continuum. This was a rare decision of mine to seek the more further future. My two boys they currently live in 2025. I was actually going to visit your father in 2015, prior to my return to 1925.****

 ** **CARLOS SR****

 ** **How heart breaking your discovery was.****

 **Carlos places the Clock in a safe place.**

 **INT. HUGO**

 **INT. JESS AND LES**

 **Hugo is sat on a makeshift chair.**

 **Jess and Tess approach Doc and Carlos.**

 **They look really guilty.**

 **JESS**

 **We are really sorry Doctor Brown.**

 **LES**

 **Yeah, please forgive us. It's just this how we've lived for so many years. We were born just after the Holocaust. Our mother died giving birth to us, we're twins. It was just by sheer desperation, Grandpa kept us in the family fold. Our father died before we were born. What we do...we have no choice sometimes.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **I am partially to blame. They force us, to obey their orders if nescessary. I wish I had the power to protect them. I'm too old now.**

 **Doc frowns**

 **DOC**

 **Who orders?**

 **Carlos pauses looking to his Grandkids.**

 **They have the look, that the truth might as well**

 **come out.**

 **LES**

 **You'll have to tell him Grandpa. He could probably be our only hope.**

 **JESS**

 **He's right Grandpa.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **Oh, I guess you're right. But, this will be a shock.**

 **(to Jess and Les)**

 **Please, would you care to sit Doctor Brown?**

 **(to Doc)**

 **Doc sits on a log, whilst Carlos crosses his legs and sets down his cane.**

 **Looking down for a moment, Carlos meets eye contact with Doc.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **Is 1925 your home Time Line?**

 ** ** ** ** ** **DOC************

 **Yes, Carlos, please tell me.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **That's good. Because if you do decide you want to change our destiny even though, father stated in his journal you are against that sort of thing, it won't effect the timeline where you're living.**

 **DOC**

 **Carlo's please.**

 **Carlos sighs before continuing.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **Doc, the Nuclear Holocaust was not caused by a World Wide Fallout between the Countries of the World. It was a virus...set up by Griff Tannen.**

 **DOC**

 **My...God. You mean, he caused all this? Marty died because...He murdered him and countless Billions.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **Actually, you could say it was genocidal Manslaughter.**

 **DOC**

 **What sought of virus was it?**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **You sure you want to here this?**

 **Doc nods.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **OK, here goes.**


	4. Carlos Story

**HILL VALLEY - July 4th 2075 - 8:07. P.M.**

 **INT BUNKER**

 **INT CLOSE UP, CARLOS.**

 **CARLOS BEGINS TO TELL HIS STORY ON WHAT CAME OF THE NUCLEAR HOLCAUST ON 2045.**

 **WITH FLASHBACKS.**

 **CARLOS STORY WILL BE BASED ON THE SHORT 2015 MOVIE 'DOC SAVES THE WORLD.'**

 **INT DOC BROWN.**

 **Doc from 1925, begins to listen.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **I assume you know of Goldie Wilson II?**

 **DOC**

 **Of course, he was son of Mayor Goldie Wilson, father of Goldie Wilson III, who was influenced by his father to create the Hover Conversion. Also influenced the World to be a clean and safer place.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **Yes, I agree to a point of how he became a world legend in his technological gifts. And you two, had a great working relationship in the past**

 **DOC**

 **Precisely. If it wasn't for him to convince the Government I wasn't a danger to society, I would have been sent to Jail in 1991 after a six year exile, for possessing that Plutonium I stole from the Libyans in 1985. I have a lot to thank him, for funding the Future Of Technology, although I had to keep the Time Travel Experiments under wraps, as well as the Time Team - But, what does Goldie Wilson II have to do with what occurred up to this point?**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **Well, as you know, Goldie Wilson II in the Summer of '91' delivered his Blue Prints to Hundreds of Nations across the World which began a New Era across the World. Mr Fusion Industries began, which made the Wilsons the richest and most inspired family on the Planet.**

 _INT. FLASHBACK_

 _EXT- FUTURRISTIC 2015_

 _EXT. HOVERBOARDS, FOOD HYDRATOR AND SELF LACING SHOES._

 _FOOTAGE OF THE DELOREAN ARRIVING ON OCT 21ST 2015._

 _Marty putting on the Self Lacing Shoes._

 _A Futuristic Hill Valley with Flying Cars._

 _Marty on a Pink Hoverboard, escaping from Griff and his Gang._

 **CARLOS SR**

 **As you know when you, Mom and Dad arrived here on October 21st 2015, there were flying cars, Hoverboards, Technology even beyond the most grown ups wildest dream. If you thought Goldie Wilson II influence on Wilson III inspired him to stop Global Warming and keeping the World clean, it eventually led the World to take advantage.**

 _INT. FLASHBACK_

 _EXT. HILL VALLEY 2021_

 _PEOPLE IN HOVER VEHICLE DISCARDING RUBBISH OUT THEIR WINDOWS._

 _THE OCEANS, TOWNS AND CITIES SHOWN TO BEGIN TO GET POLLUTED_

 _A MUCH OLDER GOLDIE WILSON III COMING UP WITH THE IDEA OF THE MR FUSION GENERATOR._

 **CARLOS SR**

 **Certain inventions were abused by millions. The Food Hydrator, Hoverboards and Self Lacing shoes. These inventions led to the World becoming Obese and Lazy. By 2021 it got much worse. It was the year of the Great Trash Storm. People throwing garbage from their cars, destroying the environment. Wilson III knew in his heart he had to act fast, to make the Earth Green again. So Fusion Industries, created the Mr Fusion Generator. Millions were manufactured, each added with tiny nuclear reactors inside.**

 **DOC**

 **Of course, I remember reading about that Trash Storm. I had a Mr Fusion installed into the time machine in 2025, before I went back to 1985 to collect your parents.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **Right, but that event also comes into play, for what provoked Griff to cause the Holocaust.**

 _INT. FLASHBACK_

 _EXT. 1985. LYON ESTATE. DOC, MARTY AND JENNIFER_

 _Doc telling Marty that something has gotta be done about their kids in 2015._

 _EXT. 2015. HILL VALLEY_

 _Doc showing Marty a newspaper on Marty Juniors arrest._

 _Marty impresonating his son and stopping a robbery._

 _Griff and his gang destroying the courthouse._

 _Griff vowing revenge on the World._

 _EXT. 2032. GRIFF TANNEN. PRISON. D. J. NEEDLES._

 _Griff whilst in Prison, founds a company called Grifftech and_

 _was funded by no other, than Douglas Needles._

 **CARLOS SR**

 **The events of my fathers actions to portray my younger brother, sent Griff to jail and he vowed revenge for the humilation he suffered on October 21st 2015. By 2032, before his release in 2035, Griff started a company called GriffTech, which supplied funding from Douglas Needles. GriffTech developed a Social Media Site called ThingMe. It became a world wide phenomenon. The site allowed inanimate objects to post selfies on the internet.**

 **DOC**

 **Why do I get the feel this was not for a good cause?**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **Oh how right you are. It was a scam for his revenge plot.**

 _EXT. SATURDAY OCTOBER 21ST 2045_

 _INT. 49 YEAR OLD GRIFF TANNEN_

 _Griff Uploads a virus, in hope that it will flash the word 'BUTTHEAD'_

 _on everything._

 _EXT. ABOVE EARTH._

 _One Million Nuclear explosions are seen instantaniously caused a NUCLEAR HOLOCAUST!_

 **CARLOS SR**

 **On the Thirtieth anniversary of his arrest. His attempt at revenge, became the World's worst fear. He managed to gain access to everything within this company and he set up a virus, which decided the Worlds fate and his biggest mistake. The virus flashed the word, Butthead on everything Network in the World. However, it short circuited The Mr Fusion Network, causing each reactor to go off in One Hundred Million Homes across the World and causing...**

 **I most my family. Martin Seamous Mcfly aged 77 died on Saturday October 21t 2045.**

 **Along with my my Mother Jennifer Jane Mcfly and my youngest siblings Marty Junior and Marlene.**

 **My Son, Dave Junior aged 23, Jess and Les's father was taken.**

 **Their mother Laura Mcfly aged also 23, died giving birth to them.**

 **And we're all that's left. I just can't believe how lucky I was and how my Grand Kids survived the birth.**

 **Except Griff Tannen left behind another legacy. Another Tyrant. Cliffard Tannen.**

 **Doc is shaken by what he's heard.**

 **It's painful.**

 **INT. HUGO**

 **INT. LES AND JESS**

 **Hugo is shocked and sits frozen.**

 **Les and Hugo are in tears, reliving a painful memory.**

 **DOC**

 **What a Tragedy...Great Scott!**


	5. Escape From '75'

**HILL VALLEY CAL - July 4th 2075 8:20. PM.**

 **EXT. TANNEN HENCHMAN MARSH.**

 **EXT. RUINED BUILDING.**

 **Marsh in a cowboy appearance is scouring the Outskirts of Hill Valley with a pair of Binoculars for**

 **unwelcome outsiders or for their Rival Gang family, THE SCRICTLANDS, who want revenge for Tannens abuse on**

 **the nearby communites and for attempted take overs. Marsh spots a local informant for**

 **goings on's in and around the now hell of Hill Valley. The informant looks around Twenty.**

 **The informant waves. Marsh lowers his Binoculars.**

 **He appears to talk to someone.**

 **MARSH**

 **Hey, boss. Our informant Jennings is calling to us. Wanna me to go check it out?**

 **He turns to his boss.**

 **Marsh's boss is none other than Hill Valley's head Tyrant, CLIFFORD TANNEN, SON OF THE LATE GRIFF TANNEN aged 35.**

 **His appearance is almost replica to his Great Great Great Grandfather, Buford Tannen of 1885.**

 **A cowboy appearance, with scruffy facial features, and a makeshift eye implant. His hat is steel. He carries with him a Magnum pistol**

 **with special powered bullets. He looks just as menacing as either, Buford, Biff and Griff, possibly worse.**

 **CLIFFORD**

 **Hopefully it's important.**

 **EXT. HENCHMAN BARK.**

 **Another Henchman appearing in a Cowbody appearance.**

 **EXT. HILL VALLEY, TOWN SQUARE RUINS.**

 **Some poor folk and homeless are seen scavenging through**

 **left over trash, hoping to find food. Some are also sleeping rough in**

 **doorways.**

 **EXT. JENNINGS.**

 **Jennings is seen waiting for Clifford and his Henchman to make an appearance.**

 **EXT. CLIFFORD, MARSH AND BARK**

 **Cliff and his two Hetchman appear from the derelict building and approach young Jennings.**

 **Jennings kneels before Clifford, treating him like a Lord. He looks to the floor.**

 **JENNINGS**

 **Hail to you Master Tannen.**

 **Clifford looks down at Jennings menacingly.**

 **CLIFFORD**

 **OK, Weedboy, what's so urgent, to disturb my peace and quiet tonight?**

 **Jennings gets to his feet.**

 **JENNINGS**

 **The Mcfly's have taken in two Outsiders with a strange vehicle.**

 **CLIFFORD**

 **After all these years, they betray me now. The Mcfky Grandkids better have a good excuse for being off watch duty.**

 **JENNINGS**

 **Just thought you should know, Old Man Mcfly seemed quick to get them into cover.**

 **CLIFFORD**

 **Well, looks like we have to pay them a visit. Anything else to report?**

 **JENNINGS**

 **Yeah Jack Strictland, and his Gang were making threats just outside Town Limits to our Bandit Cover. Looks like he means business.**

 **CLIFFORD**

 **He can wait. The Mcfly's are priority for now.**

 **JENNINGS**

 **Does that mean my reward is food?**

 **Hesitant Clifford gorps at Jennings who looks**

 **DESPERATE.**

 **Marsha and Bark snigger.**

 **CLIFFORD**

 **Maybe later.**

 **EXT. HILLDALE**

 **INT BUNKER.**

 **INT. DOC BROWN. CARLOS MCFLY. HUGO SMITH. LES MCFLY. JESS MCFLY.**

 **Doc is trying to comprehend Griff Tannen's actions, which caused the Holocaust in 2045.**

 **Les comforts his Twin sister, whom have both never got to know their parents.**

 **Hugo is silent and in shock by Carlo's memoir that led to a terrible disaster.**

 **Carlos sits, cane in hand, with his head down, hurt by the reminder of his families deaths.**

 **Doc paces up and down, with his fingers to his lips, thinking and whispering to himself.**

 **Carlos looks up to Doc.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **I'm sorry, you had to hear that Doctor Brown. I still can't understand how a family like the Tannens can have the consience to do ... the evil they do. Only this time, they've permanently scarred us all.**

 **Doc continues to walk up and down, in a world of his own.**

 **The Holocaust revelation has turned his stomach. To learn**

 **his best friend, died an horrific death caused by Biff's Grandson.**

 **Carlos can see what it's done.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **I know, what you're thinking. My father loved you. Like a second father. He looked up to you. He said you were unique. No other could replace a friendship so connected as yours. I don't think there was a day, he never mentioned you. Even in his old age, to him he felt like you never left him. Whether you were far in the past, or the Future. You were present in heart. And I'm glad, even in this Apolocalypse Era, I have had the chance to finally talk to you personally.**

 **Doc looks to Carlos. He feels very emotional.**

 **He sits back down. Doc pauses for a moment.**

 **DOC**

 **You were right I was busy for a period of time. I was in between living my life out between 1885 to 1925 and working in periods during the late twentieth and early twenty first centuries, whilst trying to make time for your father.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **You had your own family Doc. Dad understood. At least you making time travel possible, helped Dad see life in a positive perspective.**

 **Doc smiles a little.**

 **DOC**

 **True. Didn't believe it myself at first. If I hadn't slipped off that toilet and hit my head on the sink on November 5th 1955. Life altogether, would have been seen from a different persepctive. It was that date that your father, made me realize, that all things that seemed impossible were possible. First time I ever laid eyes on him. Can't believe it's seventy years, from my perspective, that event happened. Wish I could Seventy Years later, have thanked him for not treating me as a essentric nut and that I appreciated his companionship.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **You did Doc. With that letter you sent Dad, when you were sent back to 1885 and Dad was stuck in 1955.**

 **DOC**

 **You read that?**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **Every word.**

 **DOC**

 **Yet he still came back and saved me and that wasn't the first time.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **I assume your referring to Dad's warning note to you, which would explain his accidental first trip into the Space Time Continuum? Reading Dad's stories, I always wondered, what made a man like yourself, get into situations, where he provokes man men to shoot you? And my father becomes your hero.**

 **DOC**

 **Well, you could say I was stubborn on both occasions. But, you could say, Marty's companionship was worth living for. I just never thought I would mean so much to somebody.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **But, you did. Which is why, I want to ask you would it mean so much to you, to see him one more time?**

 **Hugo looks to Doc, understanding, what Carlos**

 **means.**

 **Doc sits quiet momentarily, as it soons dawns on him, what**

 **Carlos is suggesting. Carlos wants Doc to change history and**

 **stop the Nuclear Holocaust of 2045.**

 **DOC**

 **Carlos...**

 **Carlos interrupts Doc and reaches out to him.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **Doctor Brown, you're the only man alive in the whole world, that can pull this off. If not for me, or yourself, do it for my GrandKids.**

 **Doc is caught off guard by Carlos**

 **begging.**

 **DOC**

 **You want me to go back to October 21st 2045 and stop Griff from uploading that virus?**

 **Les steps in**

 **LES**

 **Please, Doctor Brown, my father wouldn't ask if he wasn't desperate. Jess and Myself really wanna know our parents.**

 **Doc stands to his feet objecting to the pleas.**

 **DOC**

 **But, Hugo and myself can't go up against Griff Tannen alone. We're too old.**

 **Jess gets to her feet.**

 **JESS**

 **Me and Les can go back. It will be a piece of cake.**

 **Doc is shocked by Jess's offer.**

 **He shakes his head.**

 **DOC**

 **Are you crazy? You can't just go back in time and expect to get the upper hand. Plus, there could be other repercussions and events could be made much worse.**

 **JESS**

 **What could be much worse, than losing your loved ones in a Global Disaster and having Clifford Tannen as the local tyrant? The only reason we stay here is because where else is there to go outside Hill Valley. This place is still our home.**

 **Hugo interrupts**

 **HUGO**

 **Look Jess, I know how upsetting this is for you, but Emmett is only looking at your best interests.**

 **Jess is in tears and almost angry.**

 **JESS**

 **Best interests for who? Now he knows of Great Grandpa Marty's fate. He can wash his hands of us all.**

 **Doc shakes his head in disagreement and approaches**

 **Jess, who is so frustrated she points her Plasma at Doc.**

 **Doc holds his guard.**

 **Carlos immediately calms the situation, as he sees his Grand daughter not thinking**

 **straight.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **No, Jess**

 **(putting his arm out)**

 **That will do no good. You could say Doc Brown is what you call thinking Fouth Dimensionally. It is too dangerous.**

 **Les moves ahead of his sister to speak to his Grand Father , frowning.**

 **LES**

 **But Grandpa, didn't it say in Great Grandpa Marty's Journal, that he went back in time to stop Biff being rich and putting the future back to it's right course?**

 **Doc wades in trying to get his point of view across.**

 **DOC**

 **Yes he did. But, this new event could be ten times riskier, than what Marty and myself experienced on our return trip to 1955.**

 **Les kicks dirt on the floor and looks to Doc feeling almost betrayed.**

 **LES**

 **So that's it? Our Future is all but doomed.**

 **Carlos holding his cane with both hands and rest his head on it, falls**

 **somber. It was hope, that eventually turned into disappointment. He'd had hoped**

 **Doc would stand to reason, considering Marty had done good deeds in the past, to make**

 **sure Doc stayed alive.**

 **Doc kneels in front of an elderly Carlos and touches his shoulder. Doc feels guilty, but what can he do?**

 **DOC**

 **I'm sorry about your losses Carlos. But, trying to fix it would be just too dangerous. Even if, I went and collected a young version of your father and even yourself, the odds, whatever the circumstances could be a lot harder than what Marty achieved on November 12th 1955.**

 **Carlos looks up and reluctantly nods his head. He taps Doc on the arm.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **I understand. If Goldie Wilson III were alive to see this now, he'd never forgive himself for inventing that Mr Fusion Generator. At the end of the day, he was only wanting to follow in his fathers footsteps and thought he was stopping the earlier inventions being abused. I mean look what Griff did in the end. The poor Wilsons' genius was wasted.**

 **Doc's face then lights up and his eyes widen. He gasps and puts his hand to his mouth.**

 **Hugo stands up and walks over to his friend, wondering what Doc is thinking.**

 **HUGO**

 **What is it, Emmett?**

 **Doc clenches his fist, as he seems to have found a solution.**

 **DOC**

 **That's it!**

 **(Doc gets to his feet and turns to Hugo)**

 **That is the answer. I think I may have found a way to prevent the disaster in 2045. You probably won't like it.**

 **EXT. HILLDALE RUINS**

 **EXT. CLIFFORD. MARSH. BARK.**

 **The Lead villain is ahead of his two Henchmen on a Super Powered Makeshift super bike.**

 **They are seen speeding up at high speeds an empty, across the now abandoned**

 **EASTWOOD RAVINE RAILROAD TRACK, with the RAIL BRIDGE to their right destroyed.**

 **Clifford Tannen looks like he means business.**

 **INT. BUNKER.**

 **INT. DOC. HUGO. CARLOS. JESS. LES.**

 **Carlos is stunned by what Doc is suggesting and seems rather edgy on whether**

 **it's the right way to go about saving the future.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **Are you serious?**

 **DOC**

 **It's safer than going head on into the actual fire.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **But, you'll be destroy a great families potential and extrordinary legacy.**

 **DOC**

 **But, it's a legacy that will meet an horrific end. At least we can safely say, that without those Fusion Generators going off, Griff won't cause the Holocaust and your family will survive. Your parents and your children will survive. It's the only safest way to do this.**

 **Hugo looks to the heavens and puffs his cheeks.**

 **HUGO**

 **Oh God Emmett, I hope you know what you're doing.**

 **Jess and Les look to Carlos.**

 **LES**

 **He's right Grandpa. It is the only way. Just think, you get to see Mom and Dad again and our Great Grandpa Marty and Grandma Jen.**

 **JESS**

 **There are other great potentials for a happier future. Like you said, if Goldie Wilson III were alive now, or his father for that matter, they'd never forgive themselves. I know that sounds bad, but he wasn't to know.**

 **DOC**

 **And he won't need to either. In order for this to work, I need to work on some potential paradox issues that need to be recified also. I will write an extended letter to your father, pre warning him of certain events, that need to be concluded in order for the Universe to find a balance.**

 **LES**

 **Is a Paradox bad?**

 **HUGO**

 **Well, lets put it this way, it will be a billion times worse than the Holocaust of 2045.**

 **JESS**

 **Whoa, this is heavy.**

 **Doc raises his eyebrow and looks to Jess. He finds**

 **the 'Heavy' quote familiar.**

 **DOC**

 **I'm sure the Earth's Gravitational pull has had some effect since the disaster?**

 **Jess frowns**

 **JESS**

 **What?**

 **Carlos then touches his Grand Daughters arm abruptly as he senses**

 **something wrong.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **Shh. Quiet.**

 **In the distance, the sound of bikes are getting much closer. Carlos**

 **has a bad feeling. Everyone looks to each other nervously. It seems Carlos**

 **knows who's headed their way. He makes eye contact with Doc, with a fearful**

 **expression.**

 **A hesitation from Carlos.**

 **DOC**

 **Doctor Brown. It's time for you to leave. God bless you, thank you...and good luck.**

 **EXT. CLIFFORD. BARK. MARSH**

 **THE CAMERA SHOWS A CLOSE UP OF THEIR TYRES AND THEIR SUPED UP ENGINES ON THEIR MOTORCYCLES.**

 **THEN THEIR BOOTS AND THEM MARCHING TOGETHER, HEADING TOWARDS THE MCFLY BUNKER. CLIFF TANNENS VOICE IS**

 **THEN HEARD.**

 **CLIFFORD (O.S.)**

 **Stand Guard. You come with me.**

 **INT. BUNKER.**

 **INT. CARLO. JESS. LES.**

 **Carlos, Les and Jess are now the only ones present in the living quarters of the bunker.**

 **Doc and Hugo are not with them.**

 **The Main wooden gate to the bunker is kicked open.**

 **INT. CLIFFORD TANNEN. MARSH.**

 **Clifford and Marsh bust into the Mcfly bunker, leaving Bark to stand guard outside.**

 **He looks aggressively to Les and Jess. He is not happy, that they have not obeyed his**

 **orders to do their guard duties.**

 **CLIFFORD**

 **Hey, Mcflys! I thought I told you both not to stay in here.**

 **Especially when you're supposed to keep outsiders. It's what's keeping you and your Grandfather in this town.**

 **Les keeps a level head.**

 **LES**

 **Yes of course Mr Tannen, we were just checking on Grandpa for a minute. Just to make sure he's OK.**

 **Jess nods in agreement with her twin brother.**

 **JESS**

 **Yeah, we are sorry Mr Tannen, we'll be straight back on duty.**

 **CLIFFORD**

 **How 'bout your visitors?**

 **Momentarily they are caught off guard.**

 **Silence.**

 **Carlos intervenes, getting to his feet.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **We've had no visitors, this evening.**

 **Clifford gets suspicious**

 **CLIFFORD**

 **That's a brave defence old man. But I don't buy it.**

 **CARLOS SR**

 **Look around if you don't believe me.**

 **Clifford turns to Marsh and gestures to him to**

 **look around. Marsh begins to look around the bunker**

 **and the other rooms.**

 **EXT. BUNKER. MARSH.**

 **Marsh guarding the exterior of the Bunker, looks to a DARK OPENING, LIKE CAVE, WITH THICK WOOD HIDING THE INSIDE. IT SITS CONNECTED TO THE BUNKER.**

 **Marsh curiously wanders over. He is also starting to get suspicious. He takes out his Ray Pistol.**

 **INT. BUNKER. CARLOS. JESS. LES. CLIFF. MARSH.**

 **Marsh finishes looking around. He seems satisfied, that nobody has been invited inside, by the Mcfly's.**

 **He gives Clifford the thumbs up.**

 **MARSH**

 **Looks pretty clean boss. Looks like Jennings was trying to get too clever.**

 **EXT. BUNKER. BARK**

 **Bark walks closer to the darkness of the small cave, covered with wood. He senses something is inside.**

 **INT. BUNKER. CARLOS. JESS. LES. CLIFF. MARSH.**

 **Cliff agressively snaps at Jess and Les.**

 **CLIFFORD**

 **WHAT ARE YOU TWO BUTTHEADS WAITING FOR?! GET BACK TO WORK!**

 **EXT. BUNKER. BARK.**

 **Bark nears the cave.**

 **EXT. DELOREAN TIME MACHINE.**

 **SUDDENLY, THE DELOREAN TIME MACHINE BURSTS OPEN FROM THE CAVE.**

 **Bark dives out of the way, opening fire with his ray pistol. He shoots in any direction and the Ray's**

 **richochet all over the place.**

 **INT. DELOREAN. DOC. HUGO.**

 **Doc and Hugo make their escape, with Doc at the wheel.**

 **INT. BUNKER. CARLOS. LES. JESS. CLIFFORD. MARSH.**

 **Clifford and Marsh are distracted by the commotion outside. They prepare to draw their**

 **weapons. Seeing their chance to not let Clifford and Marsh catch up with Doc and Hugo, Les and Jess**

 **draw their Plasma Rifles.**

 **JESS SHOOTS MARSH'S GUN OUT OF HIS HAND. CLIFFORD OPENS FIRE ON JESS AND CATCHES SHE DUCKS FOR COVER.**

 **CLIFFORD DIVES UNDER A MAKESHIFT TABLE AND OPENS FIRE ON LES. LES IS STRUCK IN THE SHOULDER.**

 **CARLOS GOES TO TEND HIS INJURED GRANDSON, BUT IS COWARDLY SHOT IN THE BACK, BY CLIFFORDS MAGNUM.**

 **JESS CRIES OUT AND GOES TO AID, HER SERIOUSLY INJURED GRAND FATHER. CLIFFORD HAS THE EVIL INTEND TO FINISH**

 **OFF JESS AND SHE SHIELDS HER DYING GRANDFATHER FROM A POSSIBLE FINAL SHOT. BUT, CLIFFORD IS DISTRACTED FROM**

 **A CALL OUTSIDE.**

 **BARK (O.S.)**

 **CLIFFORD THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!**

 **Clifford looks down to Jess and Carlos. Jess holds Carlos**

 **in her arms. Clifford is smug and shows not one ounce of**

 **remorse.**

 **CLIFFORD**

 **Don't go anywhere. You're next.**

 **EXT. HILLDALE. BUNKER.**

 **EXT. CLIFFORD. MARSH. BARK.**

 **Clifford rushes out of the bunker, to Barks warning. Marsh follows on behind with**

 **his Ray Gun back in hand. Bark points in the direction where the Doc and Hugo are making their getaway.**

 **EXT. DELOREAN.**

 **In the distance it seems the Delorean, is struggling to maintain a high speed, due to the wear and tear of the roads, that have been**

 **ruined by the disaster.**

 **BARK**

 **Over there. What you wanna do boss?**

 **CLIFFORD**

 **They can't outrun our superbikes. Lets get them!**

 **Clifford, Marsh and Bark get onto their Super Bikes and give chase to**

 **Doc and Hugo.**

 **INT. DELOREAN. DOC. HUGO.**

 **Whilst making their getaway. Doc sets an unknown destination time on the Time Circuit keypad.**

 **The road surfaces are getting bumpy and seem to slow any attempts of the Time Vehicle getting**

 **up to Eighty Eight Miles Per Hour.**

 **HUGO**

 **Can't we go any faster Emmett? My head is spinning.**

 **DOC**

 **Sorry Hugo, but it's these roads. They've been long ago damaged by the Holocaust. I need to find a smoother surface to get up to Eighty Miles Per Hour.**

 **HUGO**

 **What happened to where, we don't need roads?**

 **DOC**

 **Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it. I forgot to install flying circuits on this one.**

 **HUGO.**

 **Great Emmett. Just Great.**

 **(sarcastically)**

 **SUDDENLY, THERE ESCAPE IS INTERRUPTED BY THE ATTACK FROM CLIFFORD AND HIS GANG.**

 **RAY'S OF FIRE FROM THEIR GUNS BARELY MISS THE DELOREAN ON A FEW OCCASIONS ARE THEY**

 **GET CLOSER.**

 **Doc and Hugo look in their side mirrors and realize how close they are. Doc hits the gas pedal hard,**

 **and just gets over fifty, but slows down a few, as bumps and debris, faulter their attempts to go faster.**

 **EXT. CLIFFORD. MARSH. BARK.**

 **Marsh and Bark continue to open fire with their ray pistols. And fortuously keep missing the Delorean.**

 **Cliff leads the chase.**

 **INT. DELOREAN.**

 **Hugo is scared out of his wits. Doc spots a gap in a ruined intersection and takes the chance to steer the Delorean**

 **through the gap, as gunfire keeps missing them.**

 **EXT. DELOREAN. OLD RAILWAY LINE.**

 **The railway line is that coming from the main town of Hill Valley that goes through Hill Dale.**

 **INT. DELOREAN.**

 **The Delorean now seems to pick up some gradual speed.**

 **45...**

 **50...**

 **It's a slow pace, but rising.**

 **Doc looks in his side mirror. There is no sign of Clifford and his men.**

 **Hugo is almost hyperventilating.**

 **DOC**

 **I think we've out run them.**

 **HUGO**

 **Thank goodness for that. We're getting too old for this Emmett. Can we retire from time travelling now?**

 **DOC**

 **Not until we've completed our mission.**

 **HUGO**

 **What's the date we're going to again?**

 **Before Doc can answer, he spots something terrifying ahead of him in the distance.**

 **EXT. EASTWOOD RAVINE. HILL DALE. CLIFFORD. MARSH. BARK.**

 **The other side of the broken Eastwood Ravine Rail Bridge, is Clifford Tannen and his thugs approaching on their bikes.**

 **INT. DELOREAN.**

 **Doc and Hugo aren panicked. Hugo's heart pounds.**

 **HUGO**

 **Oh my God. We're doomed.**

 **Doc looks to the speedometer. It's rising, but slowly still.**

 **60...**

 **65...**

 **DOC**

 **Cmon, cmon. I knew this wouldn't be as good as the original time machine I completed in 1985.**

 **Hugo looks to Doc terrified.**

 **HUGO**

 **Now, you tell me.**

 **(sarcastically)**

 **EXT. EASTWOOD RAVINE.**

 **Cliff withdraws his Magnum and tries to find a vital striking point, even while steering his**

 **bike at such a high speed. Is this the end of the line for Doc and Hugo?**

 **INT. DELOREAN**

 **The speedometer still rising.**

 **70...**

 **75...**

 **80...**

 **85...**

 **Eastwood Ravine is getting closer and closer, just about twenty feet away. It looks as if, they will go over the edge**

 **with a bullet to go with them.**

 **HUGO**

 **Emmett!**

 **Both Doc and Hugo close their eyes.**

 **EXT. EASTWOOD RAVINE.**

 **Clifford opens fire at the Delorean.**

 **INT. DELOREAN.**

 **The speedometer.**

 **88...**

 **EXT DELOREAN. EASTWOOD RAVINE**

 **TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT OCCURS AND THE TIME MACHINE DISAPPEARS INTO THE SPACE TIME CONTINUUM LEAVING A PAIR OF FIRE TRAILS BEHIND.**

 **THE FLASHES OF LIGHT THAT OCCURED DURING THE TIME VEHICLES DEPARTURE BLINDS CLIFFORD AND HIS THUGS AND THEY GO OVE RTHE RAVINE STILL ON THEIR BIKES AND END UP CRASHING INTO A MUDDY SWAMP.**

 **Moments later, Clifford raises out, followed by Bark and Marsh covered. Clifford is barely recognized. He spits out soft mud.**

 **He is humiliated.**

 **CLIFFORD**

 **I'm gonna get those Sons Of Bitches.**

 **EXT. HILL VALLEY. COURTYARD RUINS.**

 **Two teenage boys throw bottle openers at one another look**

 **in the direction of Hill Dale. They heard the gun fire and saw bright**

 **flashes light the star lit sky.**

 **BOY 1**

 **Did you hear that? Did you see that bright light.**

 **BOY 2.**

 **Yeah I did bro. Sounds like someone kicked Tannen's ass for a change**

 **BOY 1.**

 **About time.**

 **The boys chuckle and continue to play around throwing bottle caps.**

 **THE CAMERA PANS TO THE RUINS OF THE COURTHOUSE IN HILL VALLEY TOWN SQUARE**

 **THE CAMERA STAYS ON THE COURTHOUSE**

 **AND THEN THE SCENE FADES TO**

 **SATURDAY OCTOBER 26 1985 1:23. A.M.**


	6. Sat Oct 26th 1985

**Saturday**

 **October 26th 1985**

 **1:23. A.M.**

 **EXT** **.** **HILL VALLEY CALFORNIA. HILL VALLEY TOWN SQUARE. COURTHOUSE.**

 **It's the middle of the night, The Hill Valley courthouse of 1985, is standing with the CLOCKTOWER STILL AT 10:04. P.M.**

 **EXT. HELICOPTER.**

 **A Helicopter then hovers over the Courthouse, with a spotlight scouring the Town Square area. It then disappears**

 **into the distance.**

 **THE CAMERA PANS DOWN TO GROUND LEVEL.**

 **EXT. RED THOMAS.**

 **Former Hill Valley Mayor, now local Bum, Red Thomas, is laying on a parked Bench, with a**

 **bottle of whiskey in hand and radio, playing** _ **Eric Claptons 'Heaven Is One Step Away,'**_ **placed above him.**

 **SUDDENLY THREE SUPER SONIC BOOMS ARE HEARD, ALONG WITH THREE FLASHES OF LIGHT**

 **AND A SUDDEN CRASH!**

 **Red Thomas jumps out of his skins and stumbles into the street, with his bottle in hand. He looks to the**

 **direction of the ASSEMBLY OF CHRIST BUILDING.**

 **EXT. DMC DELOREAN TIME MACHINE.**

 **The Delorean, that has just returned from November 12th 1955, 10:04. PM, has just crashed**

 **into the Assembly Of Christ, front entrance. It reverses out back into the open.**

 **Red gives his opinion feeling irritated, by his sudden awakening.**

 **RED**

 **Crazy, Drunk, Drivers**

 **(slurring)**

 **Red turns back to return to the park bench.**

 **The Delorean Time Machine speeds up, beside the Courthouse and comes to a stop,**

 **looking frozen. THE GULLWING DOOR, flies open and out steps 17 Year Old Marty Mcfly**

 **wearing a DARK ORANGE** _ **CLASS - 5 BUBBLE DOWN VEST,**_ **A BLUE JACKET, CHECKERED SHIRT, RED VEST,**

 **BLUE JEANS AND NIKE TRAINERS.**

 **He is joyous of his successful return from the past.**

 **MARTY**

 **Whoa!**

 **(he spots Red, now about to rest up on the park bench)**

 **Red.**

 **The teenager looks to his surroundings. It's as Nineteen Eighties as it should be.**

 **He rubs his head with both hands.**

 **MARTY.**

 **You look great. Everything looks great.**

 **Marty looks to the digital clock next to the local bank. It changes from 1:23 -1:24.**

 **MARTY**

 **One Twenty Four. I still got time. I'm coming Doc.**

 **Marty hops back into the time vehicle with the Gullwing door still up.**

 **He puts the Delorean into gear, but as like the previous two times, the car cuts out.**

 **Marty is frustrated and begins to panic and tries relentlessly to restart the vehicle.**

 **MARTY**

 **No, no not again. C'mon. C'mon.**

 **EXT. WHITE/BLUE VW MINIVAN.**

 **From around the corner, appears a White and Blue Vaulks Wagon**

 **Minivan carrying the Libyan Terrorists, who are on their way to the Mall**

 **to exact revenge on Doc Brown of 1985. The Minvan wizzes past the Delorean**

 **at a high speed and Marty calls out to the van to stop, but it doesn't.**

 **MARTY**

 **Hey?**

 **Marty recognizes the van from the Mall. The Libyan swerves round by the Texaco Station**

 **and drives off. Marty begins to fear the worst.**

 **MARTY**

 **Libyans.**

 **Marty on foot leaves the Delorean, jumps over Red on the bench and chases after the Minivan to The mall.**

 **EXT. LONE PINE SHOPPING MALL**

 **EXT. MARTY MCFLY.**

 **Ten Minutes later, now almost out of breath, Marty barely makes it**

 **to the mall. He rushes down the entrance of the Mall and reaches the**

 **now 'LONE PINE MALL' sign.**

 **EXT. DOC BROWN OF 1985. LIBYAN TERRORISTS.**

 **EXT. DOC ENTERPRISES TRUCK. VW MINVAN.**

 **Marty is too late, he watches on in horror, as the Libyan Terrorist in the Sun Roof of the**

 **Minivan opens fire with an Assault Rifle on Doc and Doc falls to the ground.**

 **Marty tries to scream, but is interrupted by his past self, who had hidden by the Delorean**

 **the other side of Doc's truck.**

 **MARTY I (O.S.)**

 **Nooooo! BASTARD!**

 **Marty II who just returned from 1955, runs to the opposide of the entrance sign, as**

 **the Libyan opens gun fire on his earlier self.**

 **Marty I appears and is cornered off by the Terrorist Van. The Libyan's gun jams and the van**

 **stalls, giving Marty I a chance to jump into the earlier version of the Delorean.**

 **LIBYAN IN SUNROOF**

 **GO!**

 **The Libyans then give chase to Marty I in the Delorean in the Parking Lot.**

 **Marty II looks to a motionless Doc Brown next to the Truck. He dives down an embankment**

 **and on the Parking Lot itself. Marty II gets to his feet, as the Libyans attempt to thwart**

 **his earlier self, as they pass the JC PENNY STORE. Gun fire still fired and the Delorean makes a**

 **180 degree turn and is headed for the Photo Fox stand, as the Libyan in the Sun Roof, takes out a Bazooka.**

 **THE DELOREAN REACHES EIGHTY EIGHT MILES PER HOUR AND TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT OCCURS.**

 **MARTY II WATCHES ON AS HIS EARLIER SELF AND DELOREAN DISAPPEAR INTO 1955, LEAVING A PAIR OF**

 **FIRE TRAILS BEHIND. THE LIBYANS ARE BLINDED BY THE LIGHT. THE TERRORIST FIRING FROM THE SUN ROOF DUCKS**

 **FOR COVER, AS THE LIBYAN DRIVER CAN DO NOTHING, BUT CRASH THE MINIVAN INTO THE FOTO FOX STAND, DESTROYING IT**

 **AND CRIPPLING THE VAN AND TRAPPING THE LIBYANS INSIDE.**

 **Marty II now focuses on Doc, who has been shot down. He rushes over quickly to**

 **his friend on the ground, who is completely still.**

 **MARTY II**

 **Doc?! Doc?**

 **Marty II rolls him over. Doc is motionless, with his eyes wide open.**

 **Marty II thinks he's too late and breaks down. He turns his back. He cannot bare**

 **to see his best friend dead.**

 **Suddenly, Doc Brown blinks. HE'S ALIVE! Doc sits up and both he and Marty II look at one another.**

 **Marty is overwhelmed.**

 **MARTY II**

 **You're alive.**

 **Doc then unzips his RADIATION SUIT and unveils a BULLETPROOF VEST.**

 **Marty II**

 **Bulletproof Vest? How did you know? I didn't get a chance to tell you.**

 **Doc then take a piece of paper from his inside pocket and gives it to Marty.**

 **Marty opens it up. It is that of the WARNING NOTE, Marty wrote to Doc on**

 **November 12th 1955. Doc had stuck it back together and read it.**

 **MARTY II**

 **What about all that talk? About screwing up future events? The Space Time Continuum?**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Well, I figured...What the hell.**

 **EXT. LYONS ESATE. MCFLY HOME. DMC DELOREAN TIME MACHINE.**

 **The Delorean Time arrives at Marty's home, as Doc drops him off and stops on the driveway.**

 **The Gullwing door flies open from the passenger side and out steps Marty II, with his skateboard in hand.**

 **EXT. MARTY MCFLY.**

 **He looks to Doc inside the Delorean.**

 **MARTY II**

 **So, how far ahead are you going?**

 **INT. DOC BROWN. EINSTEIN, DOC'S DOG.**

 **Einstein sits beside, driver Doc.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **About Thirty Years. It's a nice round number.**

 **Marty and Doc shake hands.**

 **MARTY II**

 **Look me up, when you get there alright. Guess I'll be about Forty Seven.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **I will.**

 **MARTY II**

 **Take care.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **You too.**

 **Marty then pets Einstein.**

 **MARTY II.**

 **Right, bye bye Einie.**

 **(to Einie)**

 **Oh, and watch that re- entry. It's a little Bumpy.**

 **(to Doc)**

 **DOC '85'**

 **You bet.**

 **EXT. MARTY II**

 **Marty shuts the Gullwing door. And the Delorean backs of the driveway and**

 **drives up the road. Marty walks a few feet and turns back, after the Delorean Time**

 **Machine, has made it's U- Turn.**

 **THE DELOREAN CARRYING DOC AND EINSTEIN, SPEEDS UP TO EIGHTY MILES PER HOUR AND DISAPPEARS INTO**

 **MONDAY 26TH 2015, 2:20. A.M., AS MARTY II WATCHES ON.**

 **Marty II then proceeds to the back gate of his home and goes inside, closing the gate behind him.**

 **THE CAMERA STAYS ON THE BACK GATE**

 **AND THEN THE SCENE FADES TO**

 **MONDAY OCTOBER 26 2015**

 **2:20. A.M.**


	7. Mon Oct 26th 2015-A

**Monday**

 **October 26th 2015-A**

 **2:20.A.M.**

 **EXT. LYONS ESTATE.**

 **THE CAMERA STAYS ON THE MCFLY'S BACK GATE.**

 **SUDDENLT THREE SUPER BOOMS ARE HEARD ALONG WITH THREE FLASHES OF LIGHT.**

 **EXT. LYONS ESTATE ENTRANCE. DMC DELOREAN TIME MACHINE.**

 **The Delorean Time Machine enters the 2015 from 1985 and hits a FIRE HYRANT, which spurts out water into the air.**

 **The time vehicle comes to a halt. The Gullwing door then flies open. Doc from October 26 1985 can be heard.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Great Scott!**

 **BROWN**

 **Doc Brown jumps out of the time machine, in a White Radiation Suit, with a Hawaian Shirt underneath. He bumps his head on the gullwing door on the way out.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Marty did warn me about the Re-Entry being a little bumpy.**

 **(rubbing his head)**

 **Oh, well here we are Einie. The year 2015.**

 **EXT. Einstein, Doc's Dog.**

 **Einstein hops out and sits beside his owner.**

 **Doc looks to the sky.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Can't see any flying cars as of yet, like Marty mentioned on his second appearance in 1955.**

 **(then he looks around)**

 **But, it is the middle of the night after all.**

 **Then a there is a loud screech and a Porsche speeds past Doc and Einstein at high speeds,**

 **causing Doc to jump back with his pet. Doc watches it, speed around the suburbs recklessly.**

 **Doc is upset.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Can't say, I appreciate the way some folk drive these days.**

 **Einstein whines a little in agreement.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Patience Einie, patience. There is plenty of time to see this exciting future.**

 **Suddenly, a familiar female voice is heard, that startles Doc.**

 **FEMALE (O.S.)**

 **Exciting Doctor Brown? Far from it.**

 **Doc stands his ground being cautious, waiting for an appearance.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Who's there?**

 **FEMALE**

 **Somebody that needs your help. You're our only hope.**

 **EXT. JENNIFER JANE MCFLY.**

 **Jennifer Jane Mcfly, now aged 47 appears from behind the**

 **entrance wall to Doc Brown. She has long scruffy hair, with a bruised eye**

 **and blue jeans and flat shoes. It looks like she has been beaten. She has in**

 **her possession a newspaper. Doc is shocked by her appearance.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Oh my God..Jennifer?**

 **(gasp)**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Yes, Doc Brown. It's me.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **My God Jennifer, who caused you those awful injuries?**

 **JENNIFER**

 **My husband of course.**

 **Doc's face drops in shock. He assumes she is referring to**

 **Marty.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **My God! Marty...!**

 **Jennifer interrupts Doc.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **No, Doc. Marty is incapable of such a dispicable act. Douglas Needles did it. He is now my husband and we can't get out. Even if we try to run, they will find us.**

 **Doc slowly approaches Jennifer.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **How in Sir Issac Newton did you end up married to Needles?**

 **What happened to Marty? Did he become an asshole or something?**

 **Jennifer shows Doc a newspaper from "** _ **Saturday June 8th 1996 .**_ **The article reads." "LOCAL ROCK STAR COMITTED."** _ **Authors Son detained indefinately.**_ **A picture of Marty in a Straight Jacket is show being taken away. Doc's face is that of dismay and hurt.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **My God Jennifer. Why? How?**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Gray's Sports Alamanac, I suspect.**

 **Doc frowns confused by Jennifer being**

 **so blunt.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Gray Sports what?**

 **JENNIFER**

 **It's a book that tells every sporting event from 1950 'til the end of the century. All they had to do, was bet on a winner and then they'll never lose.**

 **Doc places his hands on Jennifers shoulders.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Who Jen?**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Biff Tannen. Only this time, he had a partner, compared to the alternate scenario of 1985. Douglas Needles.**

 **Doc puts his hand to his mouth.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **That is some serious shit.**

 **Jennifer then takes out another newspaper from "** _ **Sunday November 12th 2000."**_ **Stating George Mcfly's death.** __ **"RETIRED AUTHOR MURDERED.** _ **"No leads on any possible suspects."**_

 **JENNIFER**

 **Biff chose this particular date, set Forty Year Five Years after George punched him out at The Enchantment Under The Sea Dance and claimed Lorraines heart. Now, Biff has stole her again and she too has no way out.**

 **Doc shakes his head.**

 **DOC**

 **How do you know that it's a Sports Book that'sthe cause of it?**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Like I told you before, from Marty's past experience. A similar scenario was created when Old Biff from October 21st of this month gave his younger self in 1955 a sports book and created a Hell Valley in 1985.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Yes, I do recall Marty informing that, when my future self accidently got sent back to 1885.**

 **Jennifer starts to cry.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Oh Doc, everything has become a life of hell again. I thought Marty not having that automobile accident in 1985, would have a positive affect on on our future. It's anything, but. It's destroyed us. At least, I still have our son...just.**

 **Doc raises his eyebrow.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **...Needles son?**

 **Jennifer shakes her head and smiles slightly.**

 **A tear fills her eye.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **No, Doc. Marty's of course.**

 **Jennifer turns.**

 **EXT. CARLOS GEORGE MCFLY**

 **A Dark Haired Man, aged 29, appears from behind**

 **the Lyons Estate, entrance wall. It's Marty's son.**

 **He stands beside his mother.**

 **CARLOS**

 **I didn't believe it at first. At least not until, I just saw you arrive here. At least Dad's Journal does bring some sanity now.**

 **(he looks over to the Delorean)**

 **And that old rust bucket is what brought you here. The Delorean.**

 **(sarcastically)**

 **Doc is not impressed.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **It was either that, or a fridge. But, then kids may end up having the idea of getting into fridges. Besides, if your gonna build a time machine into a car, why not do with some style.**

 **CARLOS**

 **I suppose.**

 **Jennifer interrupts**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Well, now we have that straightened out, we need to act fast. Needles and Tannen may have sent the calvary looking for us.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **It's a shame your future has turned out so devestating. I wish I had time to admire the Future Technology Marty mentioned on his second vist to 1955.**

 **Jennifer and Carlos pause and glance momentarily to one another.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **...Yeah, well you'll soon discover this future in a different perspective, but that's not important right now.**

 **CARLOS**

 **What's the plan Mom?**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Now, is the perfect time, to at least force a confession out of either Biff or Douglas on how they got rich. Biff may not be so easy, but Douglas is more dumb. I will try and manipulate the situation.**

 **CARLOS**

 **But, what about me or...?**

 **JENNIFER**

 **You and Doc can rescue your father out of that horrible place. Then we need to travel back in time to wherever Biff got that Almanac.**

 **CARLOS**

 **But, Mom, Needles is likely to be at Biff's Paradise Plasa Hotel. He spends most of his time there, when he's not abusing either you or me.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **I'll be fine. Once I get a confession, I'll rendezvous to the abandoned Lone Pine Mall and try keep a low profile. I'm sure four of us or five if you count Einstein to cramp into the Delorean.**

 **CARLOS**

 **But, Mom, Doc and myself can't just walk into the Sanitarium. I'm not allowed inside.**

 **Doc's eyes light up, when he spots a Patrol Car, driving opposite, the other side of the suburb.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **I have an idea.**


	8. Hell Valley 2015

**EXT. HILL VALLEY CAL. DMC DELOREAN TIME MACHINE. ALLEYWAY - October 26th 2015-A - 2:53. A.M.**

 **The Delorean Time Machine is been driven to secure place, just off the Town Square of Hill Valley.**

 **It comes to a stop. The Gullwing doors fly open.**

 **EXT. DOC BROWN '85.' JENNIFER MCFLY.**

 **Both Jennifer and Doc get out of the time vehicle.**

 **Jennifer glances over to the scientist.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Should be safe here for a moment. Doctor Brown follow me for a moment.**

 **Doc follows Jennifer to the opening of the Alleyway.**

 **EXT. HELL VALLEY TOWN SQUARE. BIFF'S PARADISE PARADISE, CASINO HOTEL.**

 **The Town Square and is unrecognizable from that, of 1985. It's a much wilder place.**

 **It's replica to that of 1985-A, that appeared in PART II.**

 **The Courthouse is no, although the Clock remains. It's now part of a Tall Casino Hotel**

 **ran by Biff Tannen. It has his face engraved into the front of the building.**

 **Doc looks around. Bikers swarm the Courtyard. Protitutes hang on almost every corner.**

 **Majority of the buildings around the Town Square are floozy bars and Strip Clubs.**

 **And there is no Flying Cars, which gives Doc the hint, that there is no Advanced Technology.**

 **Doc is horrified. Jennifer turns to him.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Incredible isn't it? It's outrageous what one Sports book can do to the future. It wasn't a destiny either one of us wanted. But it's happened.**

 **Doc cannot get his words out momentarily. It's chaos.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **It's...Hell Valley.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Well, that's the understatement of the Century so far. But we can fix this.**

 **Doc and Jennifer make a slow pace back towards the Delorean.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Jennifer, what happened to this advanced Future, Marty referred to when he visited me in the past?**

 **Jennifer shrugs.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **I don't know. Maybe Biff changed it, or something. I never really paid any attention to it.**

 **(Jennifer looks at her watch)**

 **It will be daylight in about three to four hours. You better get moving, considering that risk you just took against that Cop.**

 **EXT. CARLOS.**

 **Carlos gets out of the time vehicle disguised as a Cop to infiltrate the**

 **HILL VALLEY COUNTY ASYLUM.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Well, whatta ya think?**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Amazing! It suits you. You'd be great in Law Enforcement.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Thanks Doctor Brown, but I wanted to follow my dad into music. His career was for a only a short period. I kinda wanna make up for that when this is all over.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Well, then give us a tune. I'm sure you got a great singing voice.**

 **Carlos raises his eyebrow, not feeling too confident.**

 **Jennifer interrupts.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Uh- we haven't got time for that. We're on a mission.**

 **Carlos nods in agreement.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Right Mom. I hope this works.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Remember, what you two have to do?**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Jennifer is incredibly dangerous.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **I know. But, what choice do we have,without knowing when Biff got his hands on that Sports Book and how Needles got involved.**

 **Jennifer looks to her son, with much love and care. She walks**

 **over to him and kisses him on the cheek and embraces him. She**

 **cries in his arms.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **I love you, son.**

 **CARLOS**

 **I love you too, Mom. Be careful.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **I'll see you soon...And your father.**

 **Carlos kisses his Mothers hand and she touches his face.**

 **Jennifer turns to Doc and holds out her hand and shakes his.**

 **Doc winks to her, knowing he has faith in her.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Guess, I'll see you at the Rendezvous.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Take care.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **You too.**

 **They both then share a hug.**

 **After they pull away, Jennifer puts on shades to hide her**

 **physcially injuries caused by Needles and proceeds into the**

 **Town Square and over to Biff's Plaza.**

 **Doc turns and walks over to Carlos, who is nervous.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Are you ready future boy?**

 **Carlos face shows determination.**

 **CARLOS**

 **More than ready Doctor Brown. It's time for Action.**

 **EXT. HELL VALLEY.**

 **MOMENTS AFTER DOC AND CARLOS LEAVE THE TOWN SQUARE AND JENNIFER HEADED FOR BIFF'S PARADISE**

 **THE CAMERA PANS AROUND A CRAZY TOWN, FULL OF YOBS, BIKERS AND HOOKERS. IT LOOKS EVEN WORSE THAN**

 **1985-A. THEN WE PAN TO TWO MALES.**

 **One has Brown Hair wearing a 1920's suit. HE WEARS A LINEN BLEND CAP, A GREY OVER COAT, A WHITE SHIRT WITH BRACES AND A TIE is aged about 39.**

 **The other is Blonde wearing a 1920's suit also. HE WEARS A BANDERA IVY CAP, A BLACK OVER COAT, A GREEN SHIRT WITH BRACES AND BOE TIE. He is aged about 37.**

 **They look up at the Neon Lights of Biff's Paradise Casino Hotel. It's a look of fear.**

 **The Blonde Boy takes a gulp.**

 **BLONDE MAN**

 **Great Scott!**

 **BROWN HAIRED MAN**

 **My sentiments exactly.**

 **BLONDE MAN**

 **Are you sure, this is the date, father visited, when he first came to the future?**

 **BROWN HAIRED MAN**

 **Precisely little brother Verne. But, this is definately not the future, he visited originally. Confirms, what we witnessed on our brief return to 2025.**

 **CONFIRMS THE TWO MEN ARE JULES AND VERNE, DOC'S SON FROM THE END OF PART III. BUT,**

 **THEY ARE MUCH OLDER NOW, THIRTY YEARS OLDER.**

 **VERNE**

 **The only consolation, there was no trash storm in 2021.**

 **JULES**

 **And no advanced Technology. All there appears to be is... Hell Valley.**

 **Verne looks to where the Texaco Station used to be and**

 **sees a Hooker, giving him a come on look and smoking.**

 **Jules sees his brother distracted and rolls his eyes.**

 **JULES**

 **We have no time to waste little brother...**

 **Jules spots Jennifer sneaking into the Casino entrance, with Biff's henchmen**

 **distracted by Hoods. Jules nudges Verne and points in the direction of the Casino.**

 **JULES**

 **Verne look. It's Jennifer, Marty's wife.**

 **Verne looks to where Jules is pointing.**

 **VERNE**

 **Where?**

 **JULES**

 **Over there, she is sneaking past Biff's cronies. She must be up to something.**

 **VERNE**

 **What are you thinking?**

 ** **JULES****

 ** **Maybe she's going to find out how Biff became so powerful..again.****

 ** ** ** **VERNE********

 ** ** ** **Are you sure?********

 **JULES**

 **That's what I'm going to find out.**

 **Verne raises his eyebrow and frowns with confusion, by**

 **his elder brothers suggestion.**

 **VERNE**

 **You?**

 **Jules turns to Verne.**

 **JULES**

 **Yeah, I need you to go get into the Public Library somehow.**

 **VERNE**

 **That's if it's still there. It didn't exist in the altered 2025...Why? What you gonna do?**

 **JULES**

 **I need you to go to the archives. Look at newspapers at to how Biff got rich... and how this future of no technology came about. Also I need you find out on what came of the Future Of Technology Institute, Dad started in 1991.**

 **Verne pulls a face.**

 **VERNE**

 **But, that could take ages.**

 **Jules points over to the Casino hotel**

 **JULES**

 **We can't go in there together. It could rattle the Tannen's and we may never find out the truth. I will try and get as close to Jennifer as I can to see what she's in there for. I suspect the earlier version of our father is in this timeline and Jennifer from her body language is finally going to get some answers.**

 **Verne chuckles a little.**

 **Jules wonders what his sibling find so funny.**

 **JULES**

 **Whats so funny?**

 **VERNE**

 **Your hunches...I never saw you as telepathic.**

 **JULES**

 **It's science. I guess I get it from Dad.**

 **Verne thinks for a moment. Looks like Jules will**

 **get his way.**

 **VERNE**

 **OK, OK. I hope your theory on Jennifer is true.**

 **JULES**

 **It's fact. I know that.**

 **VERNE**

 **Whatever. You need to be careful. We don't want any paradoxes.**

 **JULES**

 **We're already in a possible one and one where one event has already supposed to have occurred and has not. Which I'll discuss with you later.**

 **Verne pauses, wondering what Jules could be referring to.**

 **VERNE**

 **Right, guess I'll be going.**

 **Jules grabs his brothers arm stalling him.**

 **JULES**

 **Oh, one other thing. Be careful not to bump into the earlier version of our father, from October 26th 1985. We won't be born, until much later in his future...Yeah.**

 **Jules thinks. Verne wonders what Jules is thinking.**

 **VERNE**

 **What is it?**

 **JULES**

 **...Nothing**

 **(hesitating)**

 **Get going.**

 **Before they seperate, Jules and Verne are left uncomfortable by the stares**

 **of rowdy bikers and their girls, smoking and revving their engines. It appears**

 **they are bewildered by their 1920's appearance. Jules shrugs.**

 **JULES**

 **Just Nostalgia.**


	9. Marty Mcfly S'r

**EXT. HILL VALLEY. CAL. HILL VALLEY MENTAL INSTITUTE - October 26th 2015 - 3:20. A.M.**

 **The Institute looks very frightening, from the outset. Almost like a setting**

 **for a Horror Movie.**

 **WE SEE A CLOSE UP OF A VERY LARGE METAL GATE, WITH THE WORDS**

 **'HILL VALLEY MENTAL INSTITUTE' ENGRAVED ON IT.**

 **INT. H.V.M.I. WARD.2.**

 **THE CAMERA MOVES DOWN A DARK CORRIDOR. WITH GUARDS AND MEN IN**

 **WHITE WORKING OUTFITS AND WITH SETS OF MANY KEYS.**

 **SHOUTING AND SCREAMING CAN BE HEARD, FROM INSIDE LOCKED ROOMS,**

 **WITH PATIENTS BEING RESTRAINED.**

 **THE THEN GETS A CLOSE UP OF A PATIENTS ROOM. THE WARD ROOM NUMBER.** _ **"No. 23." Patients Name is Martin Seamous Mcfly."**_

 **INT. ROOM. 23. INT MARTY MCFLY SENIOR**

 **Now, aged 47, Marty Mcfly has been committed to Hill Valley Mental Institute**

 **for 19 years. The years inside, have taken a huge toll on him. He lays strapped**

 **in a Straight Jacket, unable to move his arms. Only mobile to move both his legs.**

 **Marty has rough features. A slight beard and slightly longer hair.**

 **He is in a very deep sleep and appears to be dreaming. More like having a Nightmare,**

 **as he sweats profusely.**

MARTY'S NIGHTMARE SHOWN IN FLASHBACKS.

 _INT NIGHTMARE_

 _Year 1992, Doc Brown now aged 71 is being sentenced to Life Imprisonment for threats of terrorism, dating back to October 12th 1985 - October 26th 1985._

 _Marty being committed to a Mental Asylum in 1996, after years of protest that Biff is a corrupt cheat and Doc invented Time Travel and has proof in his journal._

 _INT OCT 26 1985._

 _EXT. TWIN PINES MALL. MARTY MCFLY. DOC BROWN._

 _FROM THE P.O.V. OF MARTY'S JVC CAMERA_

 _Doc shows a face of terror from Marty's P.O.V._

 _DOC '85'_

 _Oh my God, they found me I don't know how but they found me_

 _Run For It Marty!_

 _MARTY (O.S.)_

 _Who, who?_

 _DOC '85'_

 _Who do you think? LIBYANS!_

 _(pointing)_

 _THE J.V.C CAMERA IS SWUNG ROUND TO THE DIRECTION OF THE FOTO FOX STAND._

 _EXT WHITE & BLUE VAULKS WAGON MINIVAN. _

_EXT. LIBYAN TERRORISTS_

 _One of the Terrorists appears from out the sunroof of the Minivan and points it in the direction of Doc._

 _MARTY (O.S.)_

 _Holy Shit!_

 _JUNE 8TH 1996._

 _Worst Birthday present is witnessing the arranged wedding of his once beloved Jennifer Jane Parker and Douglas Needles, from the Institute T.V. He sees his_

 _10 year old son, Carlos, not only holding hands with his mother, but with Douglas Needles._

 _OCTOBER 27TH 1985_

 _EXT HILL DALE_

 _Douglas Needles trying to intimidate Marty into a race._

 _NEEDLES_

 _What's the matter? Chicken?_

 _EXT. BIFF'S PLEASURE PARADISE HOTEL IS SHOWN. BOTH FROM 1985 AND 2000_

 _MARTY (O.S.)_

 _It's happened again, just like what happened to 1985_

 _Other patients laugh at him._

 _NOVEMBER 13TH 2000_

 _INT H.V.M.I. MARTY MCFLY. LORRAINE.B. TANNEN_

 _FROM MARTY'S P.O.V._

 _LORRAINE_

 _I'm sorry Marty, but your father is Dead._

 _MARTY (O.S.)_

 _Noooooo!_

 _LORRAINE_

 _I'm so sorry, son._

 _MARTY (O.S.)_

 _HE DID IT! THAT BASTARD DID! HE KILLED DAD! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS TANNEN YOU SEE IF I DON'T!_

 _Marty being restrained by Guards. Lorraine tries to keep a cool head._

 _LORRAINE_

 _Marty calm down. I'm so sorry, but Biff and I are married now._

 _EXT. OCT 26 1985-A. CEMETARY._

 _Marty at his Dad's grave. He is devastated._

 _MARTY '85'_

 _This can't be happening. March 15th 1973._

 _NO! OH PLEASE GOD NO!_

 _EXT. NOVEMBER 12TH 1955. ENCHANTMENT UNDER THE SEA DANCE. MARTY MCFLY._

 _Marty sees himself briefly fading._

 _INT. H.V.M.I. MARTY MCFLY. BIFF TANNEN._

 _MARTY P.O.V._

 _Biff appears to be mocking Marty a vulnerable Marty._

 _BIFF_

 _Hello! Hello, anybody home!_

 _Think , Mcfly think._

 _EXT. NOVEMBER 13TH 1955. BOOT HILL CEMETARY. MARTY MCFLY. DOC BROWN._

 _Doc and Marty are stood at Doc's future grave from 1885._

 _DOC '55'_

 _What kind of a future do you call that?!_

 _EXT. MONDAY SEPTEMBER 7TH 1885. HILL VALLEY. MARTY MCFLY. BUFORD TANNEN._

 _The two are in a stand off, witnessed the by Doc and the Town Folk._

 _BUFORD_

 _Draw!_

 _EXT. OCT 26TH 1985. TWIN PINES MALL. MARTY MCFLY. DOC BROWN._

 _The Libyans close in, as the main terrorist in the sunroof continue sfiring on Doc._

 _Doc is cornered and is at gun point._

 _EXT. MARTY MCFLY. NEEDLES. JENNIFER. CARLOS._

 _MARTY VISION. P.O.V._

 _Needles waves at Marty, holding hands with an unhappy Jennifer and a young Carlos is present._

 _Needles grins with such evil intent._

 _NEEDLES_

 _So long Mcfly._

 _JENNIFER_

 _I'm sorry._

 _Needles take Carlos hand._

 _NEEDLES_

 _C'mon son, say bye to your uncle Marty._

 _An innocent Carlos waves to his father._

 _CARLOS_

 _Bye._

 _EXT. SEPT 7TH 1885. HILL VALLEY TOWN. MARTY MCFLY. BUFORD TANNEN._

 _MARTY '85'_

 _I thought we could settle this like men._

 _BUFORD_

 _You thought wrong dude._

 _Buford opens fire._

 _EXT. OCT. 26TH 1985. TWIN PINES MALL. MARTY MCFLY. DOC BROWN. LIBYANS._

 _Marty watches in horror as Doc is gunned down by the Terrorist in the sunroof of the Minivan._

 _MARTY '85'_

 _Nooooooooo!_

 _EXT. MARTY VISION. NEEDLES. JENNIFER. CARLOS._

 _Jennifer, Needles and Carlos start to disappear into the distance, as Marty is held back by a dark force._

 _MARTY '85' (O.S.)_

 _BASTARD!_

END OF MARTY'S NIGHTMARE.

 **INT. MARTY MCFLY SENIOR.**

 **Marty jolts up waking up from the memories that haunt him.**

 **The pain is mentally and physcially excruciating and has been for years.**

 **He sits up in tears and looks around an empty room, but can hear other patients who**

 **have suffered in the institute for years.**


	10. Infiltration

**EXT. HILL VALLEY CAL. HILL VALLEY MENTAL INSTITUTE - October 26th 2015 -A - 3:27. A.M.**

 **INT. HILL VALLEY MENTAL INSTITUTE. FIRST FLOOR. SECURITY OFFICER.**

 **A Security Officer is keeping surveillance on the security Cams, whilst sneaking a bottle**

 **of Vodka. There is no other staff , in the main entrance area.**

 **EXT. CARLOS MCFLY. DOC BROWN OF 1985.**

 **The security cams then shows, Carlos disguised as a police officer, while grasping Doc Brown, who is Hand Cuff's stolen from**

 **a Patrol Officer in Lyons Esate. Carlos then presses the buzzer.**

 **The Security Officer checks the cam and speaks into the intercom.**

 **SECURITY OFFICER**

 **Yes, officer?**

 **CARLOS**

 **I have a late night delivery. By orders of the Tannen's.**

 **The security officer hesitates for a moment and then pushes the button to open the big**

 **metal gate and allows Carlos and Doc inside. He leaves his post, while intoxicated and proceeds**

 **to the Main Door to allow Carlos to bring Doc Brown in, although they are really feigning the whole**

 **thing, to get Marty out of the Asylum.**

 **INT. CARLOS. DOC.**

 **Carlos brings Doc in and Doc is acting all mad. The Security Guard holds his ground.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **You're gonna regret this officer. I'm gonna squish you like a bug.**

 **(to Carlos -pretending)**

 **CARLOS**

 **Got room for this Loon? He was seen flashing outside Biff's Paradise. Tiffany Tannen, daughter of Biff Tannen, orders to to have him committed.**

 **The Security Officer tries to keep a clear head, but his appearance make it look**

 **like he's been drinking. Then he starts to stutter.**

 **SECURITY OFFICER**

 **U-u-u-sually, we g-get a warning of this.**

 **CARLOS**

 **The Tannens are busy people.**

 **SECURITY OFFICER**

 **At Three T-hirty in the morn-n-n-ing?**

 **DOC '85'**

 **That's right, you tell him Officer. I'm innocent 'til proven guilty.**

 **(to the security officer)**

 **Carlo frowns, trying to keep hold of Doc, who**

 **pretends to struggle.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Pipe down Old Man. You won't be leaving here anytime soon.**

 **The security officer folds his arms.**

 **SECURITY OFFICER**

 **Maybe I should call the Tann-n-n-en's, since they do own you Blue Ba-a-a-a dges.**

 **CARLOS**

 **You do that. And then I can tell them, that you've been drinking on the job.**

 **SECURITY OFFICER**

 **What?**

 **(gasp)**

 **Carlos leans forward and smells the security officers**

 **breath.**

 **CARLOS**

 **That is liquor, I can smell on you?**

 **The Security Officer holds his hands up in denial**

 **for his defence.**

 **SECURITY OFFICER**

 **Oh, no, no, no, I wou- wouldn't do that. That wouldn't be prof-f-f-essional of me.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Then you wouldn't mind if I brought this loon in would ya?**

 **Doc acts all silly.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **For a drink!**

 **(to Carlos**

 **If you let me join you.**

 **(to Security Officer)**

 **The Security Officer is feeling edgy, but now**

 **naiive. He's bought the whole charade, due to his**

 **lack of judgement, caused by booze.**

 **SECURITY OFFICER**

 **Look I don't want t-t-this ge-t-ting outa h-hand.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Then allow me please.**

 **SECURITY OFFICER**

 **F-F-First you m-u-ust sign the a-dmitance f-f-form.**

 **The security officer goes to fetch a form from the desk.**

 **While does that, Doc looks to Carlos and he pretends to stomp**

 **on Carlos foot and Carlos pretends to be in pain. The distracted Security officer turns, as Doc runs**

 **behind the desk and hurries into the security room. The Security officer goes to apprehend Doc, while**

 **Doc shouts out loudly, like a mad man.**

 **SECURITY OFFICER**

 **He-ey, yo-u-u can't go i-i-in there.**

 **(panicking)**

 **DOC '85'**

 **I want a drink!**

 **Doc grabs the Security Officers vodka, that he accidently left**

 **on the desk.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Let's have a drink!**

 **THEN CARLOS COMES BEHIND THE SECURITY OFFICER AND**

 **KNOCKS HIM UNCONSCIOUS WITH A POLICE BATON. THE SECURITY**

 **OFFICER FALLS TO GROUND.**

 **Doc checks his pulse. He is OK. Doc looks up to Carlos.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **He's OK. Thank goodness.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Well, that's a relief.**

 **Doc stands up.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Now, we need to find, where Marty's lock down is.**

 **Carlos nods.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Right Doc. But, we need to be on our toes, coz, there are still staff that might interrupt our mission.**

 **Doc starts shuffling through paper, to give them a clue**

 **or information on where Marty is situated on the premises.**

 **Carlos grabs a large chunk ring, with loads of keys on it. Doc turns.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **You'd better get into those Security Guards clothes, while I search through these papers.**

 **INT. BIFF'S PLEASURE PARADISE CASINO HOTEL. MAIN GAMING AREA. JENNIFER NEEDLES.**

 **Jennifer in her tinted sunglasses, REPLICA TO MARTY'S SEEN AT THE BEGINNING OF PART I,**

 **is hovering between gamblers on Fruit Machines, wasting there money away, so Tannen can claim**

 **his fortune. Jennifer looks at her watch, it's almost 3:40 in the morning and has been waiting for**

 **a while now. She waiting for an opportunity to get an upper hand someone, to infiltrate Tannen's**

 **main apartment.**

 **INT. JULES BROWN.**

 **Jules Brown, is many yards away, watching Jennifer, managing to keep out**

 **of her view. He passes a Roulette wheel and then looks up at the Security Cam**

 **and becomes very cautious.**

 **INT. GRIFF TANNEN. WHITEY NOGURA. RAFE UNGER. LESLIE O MALLEY**

 **Griff Tannen aged 17, marches into the Main Casino in a Smart Suit, along with two male gang**

 **members, Whitey and Rafe both aged 17, along with Griff's girlfriend, Leslie, also 17. They don't seem**

 **to care that it is illegal for them to walk through a building, where they have to be 21 and over. Griff pushes**

 **past a customer. The customer is heard shouting at him, as Jennifer and Jules from a distance watches on.**

 **GAMBLER (O.S.)**

 **Hey kid, did your parents ever teach you any manners?**

 **GRIFF**

 **Manners, Butthead? Do you know who you're talking to?**

 **(aggressively)**

 **GAMBLER**

 **Isn't it way past your bedtime kid. You're not supposed to be here.**

 **Without so much as a hesitation, Griff lifts the man off his feet, by his shirt**

 **and Griff's face turns red with hatred and anger.**

 **GRIFF**

 **ALRIGHT PUNK! YOU'VE ASKED FOR IT AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!**

 **Before Griff can punish the customer, a security guard to the Casino, taps**

 **Griff on the shoulder. Griff turns.**

 **SECURITY GUARD**

 **You're needed upstairs.**

 **Griff frowns.**

 **GRIFF**

 **Can't you see I'm busy?**

 **SECURITY OFFICER**

 **Your mothers orders.**

 **Griff glances to his gang and then to the customer, still**

 **holding him up in the air.**

 **GRIFF**

 **Listen, I'm gonna cut you a break..today. So why don't make like a tree and get out of here.**

 **Griff drops the shaken customer, who quickly makes himself scarce.**

 **Griff signals to his gang.**

 **GRIFF**

 **Right, lets go see what the old Witch wants.**

 **The security Guard intervenes.**

 **SECURITY GUARD**

 **Sorry, Griff, just you alone. Your friends can wait outside.**

 **Griff pulls a face.**

 **GRIFF**

 **Look we've searched everywhere for Needles precious wife and Butthead of a step son. I don't know why Mom is crying about it, seeing as she and that ass wipe Doug had a thing going back in the day.**

 **SECURITY GUARD**

 **She says it's really personal and needs to get it off her chest.**

 **GRIFF**

 **Yeah, right.**

 **(Griff turns to his gang)**

 **This won't take long. I'll make sure of it.**

 **Griff follows on behind, the security Guard to the Main Elevator to the**

 **main apartment. The Security guard presses button and Griff sighs with**

 **frustration.**

 **GRIFF**

 **Doesn't she ever sleep?**

 **The elevator doors open and The Security Guard allows Griff to**

 **step in first. Griff does.**

 **JUST AS THE GUARD STEPS IN, JENNIFER APPEARS OUT OF NOWHERE**

 **AND KICKS HIM IN THE MID- DRIFT AND CLAIMS HIS GUN. JENNIFER SHOVES**

 **THE GUARD OUT OF THE ELEVATOR AND THE DOORS CLOSE.**

 **As the guard lays on the floor, in pain, Jules rushes to the elevator.**

 **He must fnd a way of getting up there himself. Jules looks to the guard.**

 **JULES**

 **Can I help.**

 **IN ELEVATOR. JENNIFER. GRIFF.**

 **Jennifer has Griff at Gun point, with his hands raised.**

 **She is serious.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Looks like we're both expected.**

 **GRIFF**

 **Mrs Needles...oh sorry Mrs Mcfly what are doing?**

 **(sarcastically)**

 **JENNIFER**

 **I'm gonna end twenty years of hurt right now.**

 **GRIFF**

 **You're not gonna kill my Grand Father are you. You'll have to get past my mother first. That's unless she's screwing your husband right now, coz Douglas is up there too.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **I know. So he can be the one to admit everything, that's brought me to this moment. He can confess, on how he and Biff became frauds.**

 **Griff raises his eyebrow and laughs hysterically.**

 **GRIFF**

 **I advised Grandpa you should have been put in that nut house with Chicken Mcfly. You're as delusional as he is. Talking of time travel and Grandpa becoming rich down to a sports book, that doesn't even exist anywhere.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Well, when we get your Grandpa out of bed, let's see if having his grandson as bate, will get him to tell the truth. Or Needles is gonna have to be the last option. And I don't fancy your chances with him...oops.**


	11. Heartbreak Reunion

**EXT. HELL VALLEY CAL. BIFF'S PLEASURE PARADISE CASINO HOTEL - October 26th 2015-A -3:53. AM.**

 **FLOOR APARTMENT. TIFFANY TANNEN. DOUGLAS J NEEDLES.**

 **Tiffany Tannen, aged 47 has just finished a late buisness meeting with Douglas Needles aged also 47.**

 **She is pouring herself a drink, as she looks down on Hill Valley in the dark. Unkbeknown to her, Needles is**

 **still present ogling her, from behind. Tiffany senses his present and feels uncomfortable.**

 **She turns around and frowns.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **I thought we concluded our buisness?**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Personally, no.**

 **Tiffany ignores his gesture and turns to the window, with**

 **her back to him.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Go home Doug, it's late. I've not slept since yesterday.**

 **Needles approaches her and touches her shoulders and starts to smell her.**

 **Tiffany from her expression does not like it at all.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Maybe I can help.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **You are a creep you know that. I don't know how my old man has let you get away with so many things. He never listens to me. I think sometimes I'm a bourdon to him, so I don't interfere with yours and his personal conspiracies.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Your father and I have the same thing in common. And your son, I may add. Aim to win, no matter what the cost.**

 **Tiffany starts to tense up and looks angry.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Yes, I only know too well, what you mean. But, I wasn't referring to George Mcfly's murder, or Marty Mcfly's encarceration or maybe even having your own parents bumped off.**

 **Needles kisses Tiffany's neck, as she shivers.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Then what were you referring to?**

 **(whispering)**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Let me give you a hint..July 4th 1997**

 **Needles pauses for a moment, wondering what she is**

 **referring to? He pulls back and Tiffany turns and gives him a**

 **hard stare.**

 **Needles frowns.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **What happened on July 4th 1997?**

 **Tiffany's eyes fill with tears, met with a red face.**

 **The red face, that suggests she is wanting to hit Douglas Needles**

 **where it hurts. For a moment she cannot get her words out, but**

 **then she lets rip.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **GET OUT! YOU SON OF A BITCH!**

 **Needles laughs.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Tiffany relax. You're tired.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Yeah I am. Tired of you and your insinuations that I'm mad about you..but I'm not..totally. I hope Jennifer has finally found the courage to get far away from you as possible, because I wish I had the same courage as her.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Wow, you're in my wife's fan club? After all these years? You don't really wanna be one fo the good guys now do you?**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Would that hurt your feelings?**

 **(sarcastically)**

 **Like you hurt mine. All them years ago. I could tell father.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **You won't.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Won't I?**

 **NEEDLES**

 **You know why you won't? Because your father actually trusts his partner, than a liar like you. You've lied about so many things Tiff, that when you actually do tell the truth. He won't listen. Especially now, he's an old man and given up on you.**

 **Tears fall down Tiffany's face and turns her head**

 **as she cannot bare to look at someone she loathes.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Don't let the door hit you on the way out.**

 **Needles laughs sarcastically and heads up the two sided**

 **staircase to the main doors to the upper floor corridor, where**

 **the elevators are. He opens the double doors.**

 **INT. JENNIFER NEEDLES. GRIFF TANNEN.**

 **Jennifer burst in, with a Gun in Griff's side and Douglas Needles**

 **jumps back. Tiffany gasps, as she sees her son in a vulnerable position.**

 **Griff is brazen, as Jennifer digs the weapon in. Jennifer is out for revenge.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **OK, everybody. This a hold up.**

 **(Jennifer eyeballs Needles)**

 **Stand right, where you are.**

 **GRIFF**

 **She's crazy.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **SHUT UP!**

 **Tiffany moves a few steps forward.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Jennifer, why don't you put the gun down. We can talk about this.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Yeah, it has been a while Tiff, but I know you really don't like me much. But, that doesn't matter, because what you are about to find out tonight, is how you'll feel about your Old Man after the truth gets out.**

 **Tiffany stands thinking for a few seconds.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **What are you talking about?**

 **Jennifer stares with determination and anger.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Grays..Sports..Almanac.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Jennifer..**

 **Jennifer interrupts Tiffany trying to calm her.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Get your old man out of bed right now. Lorraine will see how low, these two have gone to make you just as hated.**

 **Needles sees that Jennifer is calling the shots big time and fears that**

 **she will use extreme violence.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Tiff don't listen to her.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **No, you listen Needles. Tonight, yours and Tannen's hold on this town will be at an end. For the better.**

 **INT. HILL VALLEY MENTAL INSTITUTE. WARD 2. CARLOS GEORGE MCFLY. DOC BROWN.**

 **Carlos and Doc Brown have managed to infiltrate the Ward, where Marty Senior is**

 **being kept. Carlos is now in a Security Officers Uniform, whilst Doc is placed in a wheel**

 **chair. Carlos keeps his head down, as they pass staff on the way and at a certain**

 **room, with the door open, two members of the Ward Team, restrain, to who appears to a elderly guy**

 **in his Eighties.**

 **INT. MR STRICTLAND.**

 **It's Mr Strictland, former High School Principal, from Hill Valley High, 1980's. He is sounds very irrate.**

 **STRICTLAND**

 **Take your hands off me slackers!**

 **Doc eyes look around and on one door it says.** _ **Patient. Goldie Wilson III.**_

 **Then they pass another patients room.** _ **Patient. Thomas Maxwell.**_

 **Doc feels a shiver go down his spine.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Some familiar faces...names here. Thomas Maxwell..I knew his father Edward. Ed always said he had high hopes for Tom. Where did it go wrong?**

 **(whisper)**

 **CARLOS**

 **Could only guess Biff and Needles. Keep your head down Doc. What number was it again?**

 **(whisper)**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Twenty Three.**

 **(whisper)**

 **A nurse passes across the opposite corridor.**

 **Carlos waits for the nurse to move further away and he**

 **takes a quick glance at the Camera, which is pointing away to**

 **their right. Carlos scours the dark corridor and takes the left.**

 **Carlos pushes Doc cautiously, as he looks for room numbers.**

 **Doc keeps his head down.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **We must hurry Carlos, someone may discover the security officer gagged in the security room.**

 **(Whisper)**

 **Carlos speaks out loud to himself, looking at**

 **room numbers.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Twenty one...Twenty Two**

 **(they arrive at their destination)**

 **Twenty Three.**

 **Carlos hears doors slamming and looks up and down**

 **the silent Ward. He then takes out a set of keys and goes through**

 **them and find, they have written tags on them. After a few gingles,**

 **he finds W2-R23. Carlos glances one more time, to make sure the coast is**

 **clear and then inserts the key gently and then unlocks it.**

 **The door clicks and he pushes the door open and wheels Doc into the room.**

 **Carlos closes the door behind him and maneouveres across the room and in front of**

 **Marty's bed.**

 **INT. MARTY MCFLY SENIOR.**

 **Marty lays staring at the ceiling in a daze. Carlos is hurt seeing his father, the way he is.**

 **Doc is pained. He remembers him as a teenaged boy. This version of Doc, last saw Marty, nearly two**

 **hours previous, from his perspective in 1985. Now, Marty is a middle aged man, a shadow of his former self.**

 **Doc stands up, and proceeds over to his best friend, slowly. Doc sees how much Marty has changed..for the**

 **worst. It's hard for the scientist to comprehend, what's happened to his past, present and future time**

 **travelling companion. Doc walks to Marty's left side and Carlos walks to Marty's right side.**

 **Marty spaced out, turns his head to his right and sees his son, for the first time, in a long time.**

 **Marty smiles.**

 **Carlos is emotional.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Hi, Dad.**

 **Marty blinks and want to reach out, but is strapped in restraints..**

 **Carlos puts his hand on his fathers shoulder and tries not to cry.**

 **Marty then turns his head to his right and sees Doc. It's**

 **been thirty years, since he saw this version of Doc, but**

 **twenty four years, since his future was encarcerated in the altered timeline by 1992.**

 **Marty looks overwhelmed and his eyes fill with happy tears. Doc tenderly smiles.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Oh, Marty..I am so sorry.**

 **Doc finds it hard to see Marty this way.**

 **But, eventually he has to reach out and does. Doc looks on the table**

 **next to Marty's bed.**

 **It's NEWSPAPER ARTICLES, copied and printed from a computer. Doc picks up an**

 **article. It reads.** _ **Thursday October 31st 1991**_ **"PLUTONIUM SCIENTIST THIEF CAPTURED."** _ **"Six Year Hunt For Fugitive Emmett Brown Ends."**_

 **Doc is shocked out of his stooper and looks to Carlos for an explanation. Doc**

 **cannot get his words out, learning of his possible future fate.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Wh-Wh-Wh?**

 **CARLOS**

 **About that. I didn't wanna burdon you with that, considering...you know.**

 **Doc looks at the article and then to Marty. Then back to Carlos.**

 **Doc nods.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **I understand**

 **(Doc places the article down)**

 **Right no time to waste. Let's get your father out of here.**


	12. Year Of The Almanac Part II

**EXT. HELL VALLEY CAL - October 26th 2015-A - 4:05. A.M.**

 **INT. BIFF'S PLEASURE PARADISE CASINO HOTEL.**

 **INT. UPPER FLOOR APARTMENTS. JENNIFER NEEDLES. GRIFF TANNEN. TIFFANY TANNEN.**

 **Jennifer is holding Griff, at gun point. Even as big as Griff is, he won't take the risk**

 **of attempting to muscle a weapon away from her. Tiffany stands four feet, just in front of**

 **them. Needles has gone to fetch Old Biff and Old Lorraine out of bed.**

 **Tiffany looks to Jennifer.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **You know you've just jumped into the fire, Jen? You know in your heart, they'll get even.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **And what about you?**

 **TIFFANY**

 **You may think, I've hated you all these years, or shone envy. I don't on either. To be honest, you and I have something common.**

 **Griff pulls a face and gives his mother a stern look.**

 **GRIFF**

 **Mom, shut up! You're just as crazy as the Mcfly's.**

 **Tiffany sighs.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Griff, I love you. I just don't like the way you've become.**

 **GRIFF**

 **Become what?!**

 **(aggressively)**

 **TIFFANY**

 **You're Grandfather and your...**

 **Tiffany stops herself from a shocking admittance.**

 **Griff suspects his mother is holding back something.**

 **Jennifer also finds this odd.**

 **GRIFF**

 **My what?**

 **Tiffany shakes her head in denial and turns her head away.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Nothing.**

 **GRIFF**

 **Anyway, if it bothered you, why didn't you up and leave years ago?**

 **Tiffany laughs sarcastically for a second.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Because..where's there to run to? I need at some sort of life for my son.**

 **GRIFF**

 **No, you're just a Tannen, just as much, that's why. It's in the Genes.**

 **Jennifer still digging a gun in Griff, starts to see how**

 **tense the atmosphere is between mother and son and starts to**

 **see a true good nature in Tiffany somewhere. And that Tiffany has a**

 **dark secret hidden somewhere in her past.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Tiffany, what is it?**

 **Tiffany reluctantly acknowledges Jennifer.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were here for revenge, not to be my agony aunt.**

 **(sarcastically)**

 **INT. DOUGLAS NEEDLES. BIFF TANNEN. LORRAINE B TANNEN.**

 **Following Needles into the main lounging area is Biff Tannen, aged 77, along his**

 **bruised wife, Lorraine Tannen, aged 77 also. Biff hobbles in, with a Cane. Biff looks**

 **disgruntled by Jennifers actions. But Jennifer looks more horrified by the bruising of**

 **her former Mother In Law. Lorraine is too ashamed to look Jennifer in the eye. Jennifer**

 **is seething.**

 **OLD BIFF**

 **OK, Mcfly, what is it?**

 **(snapping to Jennifer)**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Actually it is still Mrs Needles, Biff.**

 **OLD BIFF**

 **Whatever.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **I see you haven't lost the knack on hitting women. Especially in your old age.**

 **(to Biff).**

 **Biff hobbles a few inches forward, but Jennifer digs the gun**

 **sharply into Griff's side. Biff stops.**

 **Griff feels the wrath of Jennifer's forceful nature.**

 **GRIFF**

 **Ow, watch it!**

 **Jennifer turns to Lorraine.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Has he been hitting you, with his cane again.**

 **Lorraine still turned away, shakes her head in denial**

 **nervously.**

 **OLD LORRAINE**

 **No. He hasn't.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Don't worry Lorraine. You'll be leaving with me, when their lies are exposed. The world will see what frauds the Tannens really are.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **You're making a big mistake Jen. Just remember who your married to.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **And just remember who's calling the shots here.**

 **Biff rolls his eyes.**

 **OLD BIFF**

 **OK, what is it this time?**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Grays..Sports..Alamanac. Chances are you still got it here, even though it's fifteen years out of date.**

 **Tiffany glances to her father, momentarily.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Chances are you're wrong Jen.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Don't pretend you're doing a good deed for your father Tiff. Coz, it sounds to me, you want out of his shadow.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **That's right keep talking.**

 **JENNIFER.**

 **I will**

 **(to Tiffany)**

 **Now, for the moment we've all been waiting for. Now into the Lions Den, when we'll unlock all the dirty secrets.**

 **(to Biff)**

 **Biff shakes his head.**

 **OLD BIFF**

 **Over my dead body.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **If necessary yes. Or your Grandson's man hood will be a thing of the past.**

 **(pointing the gun at Griff's groin)**

 **Griff's eyes widen with fear.**

 **Tiffany knows, that Jennifer is not bluffing.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **You heard her Daddy. She's serious.**

 **INT. OLD BIFF'S OFFICE.**

 **Old Biff, Needles, Tiffany, Old Lorraine walk ahead of Jennifer, who has Griff**

 **tightly at gun point. They all turn. Jennifer looks to Lorraine and signals to her.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Lorraine, come stand by me please.**

 **Lorraine is nervous.**

 **OLD LORRAINE**

 **Jennifer, you shouldn't be here.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Neither should you. Please, it'll be OK.**

 **Lorraine nervously looks to her old abusive husband**

 **who is as smug as ever. The elderly lady walks to Jennifer's**

 **side.**

 **Biff laughs off, Jennifers threatening behaviour.**

 **OLD BIFF**

 **You're very brave Mrs Needles. Coz, once you're done making a butthead of yourself, I'm coming for you.**

 **(Biff then turns to Needles)**

 **Whether she's your wife or not Doug.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **So what now?**

 **(interrupts asking Jennifer)**

 **Jennifer is anxious and she braves a smile, digging the gun**

 **in Griff's side.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Now, the truth.**

 **(she glares with terrifying eyes at Biff)**

 **Open the safe.**

 **Momentary hesitation from Biff.**

 **OLD BIFF**

 **Why?**

 **JENNIFER**

 **You know why. Open it, for us all to see.**

 **OLD BIFF**

 **What if I don't?**

 **Griff is in panic mode, as he is upset by his Grandfathers**

 **stalling.**

 **GRIFF**

 **Gramps! Just do as she says.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Yeah do, as I say, Biff, or it's bye bye, Griff's balls.**

 **(pointing the gun at Griff's groin again)**

 **Biff's glances to his family in hesitation and then hobbles with his**

 **cane to the safe and unlocks it by a numeric code. He opens the door**

 **and unveil a REPLICA OF THE GRAYS SPORTS ALMANAC AS DEPICTED IN PART II.**

 **THE TANNEN FAMILY AS WELL AS LORRAINE ARE SHOCKED BY THE LATEST REVELATION.**

 **NEITHER, TIFFANY, GRIFF OR LORRAINE KNEW OF THE SECRET LOCKED IN THE SAFE.**

 **JENNIFER GRINS WITH DELIGHT BY THE UNVEILING OF THE FOCAL EVIDENCE FOR BIFF'S AND**

 **DOUGLAS'S CRIME, THAT SET THE ALTERED TIMELINE IN MOTION FOR THE HELL THAT'S BEEN**

 **FOR SO MANY YEARS.**

 **TIFFANY CANNOT BELIEVE HER EYES!**

 **TIFFANY**

 **What is that?**

 **OLD BIFF**

 **A keep sake.**

 **Tiffany shows an expression of disbelief.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **No, she knew that was in there. Mcfly was right about you both. You and Douglas are frauds.**

 **Biff tuts denying the accusation.**

 **OLD BIFF**

 **Don't be ridiculous. I'm no such thing.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **It doesn't matter now. We own the police.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Not the government. The ball is in my court and now all I need is a date. Who? How? where? And when?**

 **Biff frowns, not knowing what she is referring to.**

 **OLD BIFF**

 **You're gonna need to be more specific.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **How'd you get that book and when?**

 **Biff laughs hysterically. He is not willing to co-operate.**

 **He shakes his head, very arrogantly and brazen.**

 **OLD BIFF**

 **Never.**

 **Griff his horrified by his grandfathers arrogant attitude.**

 **GRIFF**

 **Gramps!**

 **Tiffany looks at her father with hatred.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Daddy, please my son is being used as bate here. Just be honest, please.**

 **OLD BIFF**

 **She doesn't have the guts.**

 **Jennifer decides to change tactics.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Then if you won't tell me, maybe Douglas will save your Grandson's pride.**

 **Needles sarcastically laughs and shakes his head.**

 **NEEDLES.**

 **Why? He's not my kid.**

 **Then awkward silence and the penny drops and eyeballs Tiffany,**

 **realizing, he is Griff's father. Griff doesn't catch on at first and gives his mother**

 **the same look. Tiffany cannot bare to look her only child in the eye and looks to the floor.**

 **She feels ashamed.**

 **Griff is mortified. He seems angry as well.**

 **GRIFF**

 **This asshole is my father.**

 **Tiffany cries, still staring to the floor.**

 **No response.**

 **GRIFF**

 **Mom! Is it true?!**

 **OLD BIFF**

 **Of course it aint.**

 **(interrupting)**

 **Isn't it?**

 **Tiffany glances to a confused Biff and then to Griff**

 **teary eyed.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **That's what I wanted to tell you tonight. You were concieved on July 4th 1997. A night I want to forget, regret...**

 **Griff then suspects something is not right about the conception.**

 **GRIFF**

 **He...**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Yes, son...Douglas Needles raped me.**

 **Lorraine puts her hand to her mouth.**

 **Jennifer is caught of guard, by Tiffany's revelation.**

 **Biff is in complete silence.**

 **Griff cannot begin to comprehend the admittance by his own mother.**

 **Needles shows no remorse.**

 **INT. CLEANING CUPBOARD GROUND FLOOR. CLEANING WOMAN.**

 **A cleaning woman, opens the door to the cleaning cupboard and finds the Security**

 **Guard tied up, in just a Vest and Shorts. Someone has stolen his uniform.**

 **EXT. FLOOR. NEXT TO TANNENS APARTMENT. JULES BROWN.**

 **Jules Brown is disguised as a Security Guard and stolen's the Guard, who was all crunched**

 **by Jennifer, clothing. He walks to the partially closed front double doors to Biff's Apartment**

 **and peeps through. Directly ahead of him, is Biff's private quarters and sees Jennifer in her stand off**

 **with the Tannens.**

 **INT. BIFF'S OFFICE.**

 **Jennifer decides to turn the gun on Needles. Needles braves Jennifers threat, as she**

 **still holds onto Griff's arm. Jennifer stares with intent on pulling the trigger if she has to.**

 **Tiffany is smug.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **No, no. I'm not buying that. You can't make me tell you anything. I won't admit to anything. Not rape or about your stupid Almanac theory.**

 **WITHOUT WARNING, JENNIFERS GUN GOES OFF AND NEARLY SHOOTS NEEDLES IN THE HEAD.**

 **THE BULLET MISSES HIM BY INCHES AND HITS THE WALL BEHIND HIM.**

 **EVERYONE JUMPS.**

 **JENNIFER CLICKS THE CHAMBER AGAIN AND THE GUN REMAINS ON NEEDLES. JENNIFER MEANS WHAT SHE SAYS.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **My husbands time in that institute will be avenged one way or another. I'm sure Griff and Tiffany would love to see your head blown off, so my advise, don't make me ask one more time.**

 **HOW?! WHERE?! AND WHEN?!**

 **Needles glances to Biff, for support.**

 **Biff shakes his head, but Needles knows Jennifer will shoot**

 **intending to kill. His eyes turn back to the wife, who hates him.**

 **He finally cracks.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Alright...Biff got that book...October 27th 1985, that was when.**

 **Jennifer is stunned by the date it was recieved.**

 **It was the day Marty returned from September 7th 1885, their**

 **brief period at the lake and the night of Carlos accidental conception.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **October 27th 1985?**

 **(gasp)**

 **That was the day Marty got back from...**

 **(momentary pause)**

 **that was the day..we concieved Carlos.**

 **Lorraine smiles a little, even though Marty and Jennifer**

 **were only seventeen at the time.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Aren't you forgetting it was the day, your chicken husband, backed out of that race in his new 4x4?**

 **Jennifer is not impressed, pointing the gun slighly further ahead at Needles.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Watch it, Needles.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Relax. I'll never forget that, Sunday. It was after Tiff and I had a date. She was always a good time girl.**

 **(he then faces Tiffany)**

 **She never complained then.**

 **(then facing Jennifer)**

 **I dropped Tiff back, she was tired. But, Biff could see his own daughter was not a simple chip off the old block in some ways. Only when it suited her. Anyway, Biff offered me a beer and I kinda copped eyes on the book and after a bit of persuading to let me in onthe secrets, he convinced me the book told of every Sporting event 'til the end of the century. All we had to do was bet on a winner and we'd never lose. How easy it was.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Who gave him the Almanac?**

 **NEEDLES**

 **You wouldn't believe me, if I told you.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Probably not, but go on.**

 **OLD BIFF**

 **Needles, just so you know, you and I are not partners anymore.**

 **(interrupting)**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Just to remind you old codger, you're not the one with a gun in your face.**

 **Biff stares aggressively at Needles.**

 **OLD BIFF**

 **And I wish it was me in the driving seat.**

 **Jennifer glances at Marty's arch Nemesis, while**

 **still pointing the gun at Needles.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Too late start being your daughters hero Biff**

 **(then facing Needles)**

 **You're both going to Jail once I'm done here. Now..who gave him..the Almanac.**

 **Needles glances to Biff one more time hesitating, then**

 **making eye contact with Jennifer.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Biff claimed...it was Doctor Emmett Brown.**

 **Jennifer frowns and puffs in disbelief.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Doc Brown was incapable of such a thing. He was Marty's friend.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Like he was incapable of stealing Nuclear Weapons and threatening terrorism with Libyan Nationalists?**

 **He was convicted in a Court Of Law back in '92', when he finally cracked and he couldn't hide anymore. His death in 2005**

 **was truly heart wrenching.**

 **(sarcastically)**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Yeah, you were behind that.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **No, Brown knew he was way past his redemption. I guess both Biff and myself can thank him for betraying his so called son figure, who is currently rotting in a Mental Asylum.**

 **Jennifer shakes her head, not believing him. She then wants**

 **answers from Biff.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **No, I don't believe you.**

 **OLD BIFF**

 **He's right lady. Doc Brown betrayed his best friend, as well as his country. I guess he finally realized how nuts he was.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Bullshit.**

 **OLD BIFF**

 **Would you like a hint?**

 **Jennifer listens.**

 **OLD BIFF**

 **November 12th 1955. Sports Almanac. Clock Tower Strike. Enchantment Under The Sea Dance...Calvin Klein.**

 **Jennifer shrugs.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **So, you were seventeen then.**

 **OLD BIFF**

 **And I was Forty Seven also.**

 **You see Doc Brown showed me how, not to make the same mistake twice. But, I did..**

 **(Biff turns to Needles)**

 **I should never had let you be my partner. I would have been great all by myself.**

 **Tiffany listens to her father in tatters.**

 **Proves that he is as bad as Needles and only thinks of his**

 **own personal and professional feelings.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Too late Dad. You only look out for number one...you. Don't pretend you care for me or Griff. This father, daughter relationship...it's done.**

 **EXT. APARTMENT. JULES BROWN.**

 **He stands with his back to the wall, listening to the claim, that his own father**

 **had made Biff and Needles rich and powerful. Why would Doc so such a thing, even when**

 **Time and The Space Time Continuum are at risk of a Paradox?**


	13. Back To '85'

**EXT. HELL VALLEY CAL - October 26th 2015 -A -4:20 A.M.**

 **INT. HILL VALLEY MENTAL INSTITUTE. DOCTOR STANFORD.**

 **Doctor Stanford, aged about 50, is sat pours himself some coffee**

 **from the perculator and proceeds to his desk, when suddenly a bright light**

 **catches his eye. He goes to the window and lifts up the blind.**

 **EXT. DELOREAN TIME MACHINE.**

 **The Delorean Time Vehicle sits just outside the gate, with it's headlights**

 **on full beam. He stands his ground for a few moments. It does not appear**

 **any action from the Ground Level security Guard has been taken. Stanford**

 **goes to his buzzer and signals downstairs, to the sole security Guard, who**

 **is on duty that night.**

 **STANFORD**

 **Berkely, you wanna check out that car, parked right outside the gate will ya? It's too close.**

 **(no response)**

 **Berkely, did you not here me. Can you not see on the security camera?**

 **(still no response)**

 **(stanford hits the desk)**

 **BERKLEY ANSWER ME!**

 **No answer. An upset Stanford exits his office and**

 **stops Ward 6 patrol warden, Jeffers in his duties**

 **STANFORD**

 **Jeffers go downstairs and see why Berkely has not acknowledged , that vehicle outside the gate?**

 **JEFFERS**

 **Yes, Doctor Stanford.**

 **STANFORD**

 **And take someone with you.**

 **INT. GROUND LEVEL. JEFFERS. BEECHES**

 **Wardens Jeffers and Beeches, exit an elevator and proceed to the**

 **security room and find Berkely is not present at his post. But, find his**

 **bottle of Vodka on the table. Beeches picks it up and shakes his head.**

 **He shows the bottle to Jeffers. He rolls his eyes.**

 **JEFFERS**

 **Thought as much.**

 **BEECHES**

 **Question is, where's he hiding?**

 **Then, the sound of a car, revving is heard from outside.**

 **Jeffers goes to the outta door of the security room and looks directly**

 **out of the main door. The Delorean is parked directly in front of the main**

 **gate, level with the main entrance. Jeffers squints as Beeches follows on**

 **afterwards. Beeches squints also.**

 **BEECHES**

 **Jesus, what's there problem?**

 **JEFFERS**

 **Lets go and find out.**

 **Jeffers is about to step outside, when Beeches grabs his arm.**

 **Beeches doesn't think it's a good idea.**

 **BEECHES**

 **What are you doing?**

 **JEFFERS**

 **See whoever it is, that's trying to play games.**

 **BEECHES**

 **Should we wait for Berkely.**

 **Jeffers pulls a face, like what the hell?**

 **JEFFERS**

 **Dumbass, Jeffers is obviously indisposed and probably pissed somewhere. Whoever that is out there, won't go unless dealt with.**

 **Beeches sighs heavily.**

 **BEECHES**

 **OK, lead on.**

 **EXT. MENTAL INSTITUTE. DMC DELOREAN TIME MACHINE.**

 **Jeffers and Beeches walk slowly towards the main gate, with caution.**

 **They have their batons ready at their side if needed. As they get closer, they both stand left and right of the gate**

 **facing the bright front lights, that blur their vision. They put their hands up, trying to see into the Delorean.**

 **JEFFERS**

 **Who's in there? What do you want?**

 **The Delorean revves again.**

 **Beeches intervenes.**

 **BEECHES**

 **Step out of the vehicle...Show yourself.**

 **Again the Delorean revves.**

 **Jeffers and Beeches look to one another.**

 **Neither one, know how to continue to encourage whoever**

 **is in the car, to acknowledge their warning.**

 **Jeffers then takes out a fob, that opens the main gate.**

 **He proceeds to place it over a sensor, which worries Beeches.**

 **Beeches face drops.**

 **BEECHES**

 **What are you doing?**

 **JEFFERS**

 **If they won't step out, we'll go and get them.**

 **BEECHES**

 **Are you crazy?**

 **Jeffers places the fob over the sensor and the Main Gate, slowly begins to open.**

 **Jeffers and Beeches stand back, as the gates finally stop wide open. The Delorean**

 **remains still.**

 **Jeffers cannot believe his eyes.**

 **JEFFERS**

 **It's a Delorean. How Nineteen Eighties.**

 **The two wardens walk to the Delorean, grasping their Batons. Beeches**

 **goes to the Drivers side of the car, while Jeffers goes to the passenger side.**

 **They momentarily look at the Gullwing door. Jeffers gives Beeches the signal**

 **to act.**

 **BEECHES AND JEFFER THROW OPEN THE GULLWING DOORS!**

 **INT. DMC DELOREAN. EINSTEIN.**

 **Einstein is sat, alone in the time vehicle in the drivers seat.**

 **Einstein pants.**

 **Beeches raises his eyebrow and scratches his head.**

 **BEECHES**

 **It's a dog.**

 **JEFFERS**

 **Where's the driver?**

 **BEECHES**

 **Uh- I'm beginning to think the Dog is.**

 **Jeffers gives Beeches a stern look.**

 **JEFFERS**

 **Or maybe, you should be in there with the othe nuts.**

 **INT. BIFF'S PLEASURE PARADISE CASINO HOTEL.**

 **INT. UPPER FLOOR APARTMENT. BIFF'S OFFICER. JENNIFER NEEDLES. LORRAINE TANNEN. TIFFANY TANNEN. GRIFF TANNEN. DOUGLAS NEEDLES. BIFF TANNEN.**

 **Jennifer decides to conclude her mission, still aiming the security guards gun at Needles.**

 **She glares over at Tiffany, who is completely hurt by all that's happened in her life. Feelings of regret**

 **of living the Tannen way, not being able to speak out about her dark past and not being able to guide Griff**

 **in the right direction.**

 **Griff is still floored by his mothers confession, but gives Needles the most terrifying of looks. A look that would**

 **want to make him cause a NUCLEAR HOLOCAUST.**

 **Jennifer reaches out her hand.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Tiffany, please give me the Almanac.**

 **Tiffany looks up.**

 **Biff interrupts.**

 **OLD BIFF**

 **You think this is so easy for you don't you?**

 **(to Jennifer)**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Just like it was easy for you this asshole?**

 **(meaning Needles)**

 **than your own daughter?**

 **Am I that much of a disappointment for you, considering I've agreed on all the bad you've done.**

 **OLD BIFF**

 **Reluctantly it seems. It seems some of your lies over the years.. I guess played into Dougs hands.**

 **TIFFANY SEES RED AND LAUNCHES HERSELF AT HER FATHER.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!**

 **TIFFANY TRIES TO STRANGLE HIM, WHILE NEEDLES ATTEMPTS TO RESTRAIN HER.**

 **DISTRACTED BY THE COMOTION, GRIFF ELBOWS JENNIFER IN THE RIBS AND SHE DROPS THE GUN.**

 **HE THROWS HER INTO A CHAIR AND HE GRABS THE GUN.**

 **INT. JULES BROWN.**

 **JULES RUSHES IN WITNESSING THE FRACAS. HE SEES JENNIFER PICKING UP THE ALMANAC OFF THE**

 **FLOOR AS SHE STAYS DOWN. GRIFF STANDS OVER HER POINTING THE GUN POINT BLANK AT HER.**

 **HE CLICKS THE CHAMBER . JENNIFER FREEZES.**

 **JULES JUMPS OVER THE DOUBLE SIDED STAIRCASE AND GRABS A METAL PLATE AND LAUNCHES IT**

 **IN THE DIRECTION OF GRIFF. THE PLATE HITS THE GUN, AS IT OPENS FIRE, AND THE BULLET RICHOCHETS IN THE AIR.**

 **JULES SAVED JENNIFERS LIFE. JENNIFER SEES HER CHANCE, GRABS THE ALMANAC AND JUMPS FOR COVER OVER**

 **A SOFA, AS GRIFF SHOOTS OUT.**

 **GRIFF**

 **YOU'RE DEAD YOU MCFLY TRASH!**

 **JENNIFER LOOKS UP AND SPOTS A COURED LORRAINE WHO IS TERRIFIED. JENNIFER IS GOING**

 **TO MAKE A RESCUE ATTEMPT. GRIFF HEADS IN HER DIRECTION, BUT JULES JUMPS HIM**

 **AND THE TWO FIGHT AND WRESTLE ON THE FLOOR. THE GUN IS LOST FROM GRIFFS GRIP.**

 **NEEDLES THROWS TIFFANY TO THE FLOOR AND HEADS TO RETRIEVE THE GUN, BUT LORRAINE**

 **PURPOSELY INTERVENES AND STICKS HER LEG OUT TRIPPING HIM OVER. BIFF HOBBLES INTO**

 **THE MAIN APARTMENT WITH HIS CANE AND LOSES HIS FOOTING. CAUGHT UP IN THE BRAWL,**

 **THE GUN IS KNOCKED INTO BIFF'S PATH. HE PICKS IT UP AND HE GETS TO HIS FEET TRYING TO AIM**

 **AT NEEDLES.**

 **OLD BIFF**

 **HEY NEEDLES!**

 **NEEDLES TURNS.**

 **OLD BIFF**

 **I DON'T NEED NO MORE FAVOURS FROM YOU. YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!**

 **STUMBLES AND THE GUN GOES OFF. TIFFANY IS HIT IN THE CHEST BY THE MISHIT SHOT AND SHE SLUMPS TO**

 **THE FLOOR.**

 **LORRAINE CRIES OUT.**

 **OLD LORRAINE**

 **OH MY GOD!**

 **BIFF DROPS THE GUN IN SHOCK. GRIFF SPOTS HIS MOTHER INJURED AND PUNCHES JULES THE**

 **OTHERSIDE OF THE ROOM, THEN GOES TO HIS MOTHERS AID. JENNIFER COMES TO LORRAINES.**

 **JENNIFER GRABS HER ARM.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **We need to get out of here.**

 **OLD LORRAINE**

 **You go, I'll be fine.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Are you crazy?**

 **OLD LORRAINE**

 **There's something I have to do. Now, is the right time...now I know the truth.**

 **Please..get out of here.**

 **LORRAINE EMBRACES JENNIFER. JULES COMES TO HER SIDE.**

 **JENNIFER DOES NOT KNOW WHO HER RESCUER IS. SHE FROWNS IN CONFUSION.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Who are you?**

 **JULES**

 **I'll tell you, once we get you out of here.**

 **JENNIFER GIVES ONE LAST PLEADING EXPRESSION TO HER**

 **FORMER MOTHER IN LAW, BUT LORRAINE STANDS HER GROUND.**

 **LORRAINE**

 **I'm so glad Marty met you. Be sure to give a big kiss to that handsome Grandson of mine.**

 **JENNIFER LEAVES WITH JULES AND THEY ESCAPE THE APARTMENT. NEEDLES HESITATES, LOOKING DOWN AT**

 **HIS SON AND MOTHER OF HIS CHILD, WHO LAY DYING IN GRIFFS ARMS. WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A THOUGHT, HE CHASES**

 **AFTER JENNIFER AND JULES. TIFFANY BREATHES REALLY SHALLOW, AS SHE TOUCHES HER SONS FACE, WHO IS TRAUMATIZED.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Oh Griff, if only you were like your mother and not your Grand Father. Whatever you do...don't become..him. Do...n't try to rule...rule the World...yo..you'll only destroy it. I'm the only...bit of redemption...you will have left.**

 **(she then looks up to her guilty father, who is just plain staring)**

 **Looks like...you went too far this time...father.**

 **TIFFANY DIES IN GRIFFS ARMS AND SOBS. BIFF STRUGGLES TO HIS FEET AND IS HIT FOR SIX, BY**

 **WITNESSING THE DEATH OF HIS DAUGHTER, WHOM WAS MORE GOOD THAN EVIL. HE REALIZES**

 **TO LATE, THAT HE LET HER DOWN...MANY YEARS AGO. HE CLENCHES HIS FIST AND LOOKS TO THE**

 **CEILING AND CRIES OUT LOUDLY, RAISING HER ARMS IN THE AIR.**

 **OLD BIFF**

 **NO! NOOOOOOOOO!**

 **SUDDENLY A CLICK OF A GUN IS HEARD. BIFF TURNS AND LORRAINE IS POINTING**

 **A GUN AT BIFF'S HEAD. HIS EYES, WIDE OPEN IN TERROR. LORRAINE CALMLY WALKS SLOWLY**

 **TOWARDS HIM, WITH INTENT TO KILL.**

 **OLD LORRAINE**

 **You can't hurt me no more Biff. It's over.**

 **This is for my Husband...George Mcfly.**

 **Go to Hell.**

 **LORRAINE PULLS THE TRIGGER AND THE BULLET HEADS TO THE CAMERA!**

 **BIFF IS DEAD!**

 **THE SECURITY TEAM RUSH IN TOO LATE, OUT OF BREATH. THEY SEE BIFF**

 **, WHO IS OFF SCREEN.**

 **SECURITY GUARD**

 **Holy shit.**

 **INT. GROUND FLOOR. MAIN GAMING AREA.**

 **Three security Guards cannot seem to get the elevators to work. And have**

 **customers complaining at them.**

 **A Frantic call comes over the teams radio.**

 **RADIO CALLER**

 **BIFF TANNEN DEAD!**

 **TIFFANY TANNEN DEAD!**

 **MURDERED!**

 **BY LORRAINE TANNEN!**

 **Suddenly, the end Elevator door opens.**

 **EXT. ELEVATOR. .**

 **Jennifer exits with her shades on and Jules still disguised as the security guard.**

 **The team come rushing over as Jules tries to keep his face covered, by tilting his**

 **security hat. Jennifer stands close to him. The team hurry to the elevator.**

 **JULES**

 **Top floor secure.**

 **Jules and Jennifer walk on.**

 **The security team then, suddenly realize they've been duped, and that**

 **Jules and Jennifer have just slipped them. Jules and Jen glances, and see**

 **that the Team, have sussed them. Jules and Jennifer make a dash for the**

 **Main Exit. Security give chase, knocking over customers, as do Jennifer and Jules.**

 **EXT. BIFF'S PLEASURE PARADISE HOTEL CASINO HOTEL. HELL VALLEY TOWN SQUARE. JULES. JENNIFER.**

 **Jules and Jennifer rush outside security are too still too busy**

 **getting too acquainted with street hookers. Jules and Jennifer evade capture, by mingling between**

 **Bikers, moving around the Town Square. Security rush out and have lost sight of them.**

 **EXT. HILL VALLEY MENTAL INSTITUTE. MAIN GATE. DMC DELOREAN TIME MACHINE. JEFFERS. BEECHES. EINSTEIN, DOC'S DOG.**

 **They are investigating the Delorean Time Vehicle and Beeches takes an interest in the**

 **FLUXCIPACITOR AND TIME CIRCUITS. Einstein just sits panting. Beeches pulls a face, when he smells**

 **Einsteins breath and touches his nose. He pulls his head out of the Delorean.**

 **BEECHES**

 **Ew, I think I'm allergic.**

 **JEFFERS**

 **You find anything?**

 **BEECHES**

 **There some weird set up in there...I think it could be a trick.**

 **Jeffers wonders what Beeches is referring to and**

 **goes to look inside the Time Vehicle. He hesitates momentarlity**

 **due to Einsteins breath. He sees the Fluxcipacitor and Time Circuits.**

 **He finds it rather odd.**

 **JEFFERS**

 **What is this?**

 **BEECHES**

 **Do you think it's rigged?**

 **JEFFERS**

 **I don't know.**

 **Jeffers then spots the ROTATING SWITCH, that turns on the**

 **Time Circuits.**

 **JEFFERS**

 **We'll soon find out.**

 **Jeffers turns the switch and the Time Circuits come on and a**

 **BLEEPING NOISE sounds. It has numeric coding on it. It reads.**

 **Destination Time: Mon Oct 26 2015 0:2:20 a.m.**

 **Present Time: Mon Oct 26 2015 0:4:29 a.m.**

 **Last Time Departed: Sat Oct 26 1985 0:2:20 a.m.**

 **Jeffers chuckles, thinking it's a joke and pulls himself out of the**

 **Delorean.**

 **JEFFERS**

 **Looks like some nut, wants to show off his fantasy Time Machine, built out a Delorean.**

 **BEECHES**

 **Mcfly claimed his once best friend created time travel. It's part of why he got committed.**

 **Jeffers laughs.**

 **JEFFERS**

 **Yeah, well, whoevers car this is, will be committed themselves. Possibly for trying to bust Mcfly out of here.**

 **Suddenly, the car engine turns on and both Jeffers and Beeches jump back.**

 **Then the back wheel on the drivers side, starts to spin and the engine revves up.**

 **Jeffers and Beeches hearts begin to pound, as they backward step into the main yard.**

 **The engine gets louder and louder and the Gullwing doors shut on their own.**

 **THEN WITHOUT WARNING, ALL THEN ALARMS GO OFF AROUND THE INSTITUTE!**

 **INT. H.V.M.I.**

 **ALL THE LOCK DOWN CELLS AND ROOMS OPEN UP. IT APPEARS THEY'VE ALL BEEN TRIPPED.**

 **INT. DR STANFORD.**

 **Stanford jumps out of his skins and all the committed patients are seen rushing out of**

 **their rooms, screaming and goung crazy.**

 **EXT. WARD 2. ROOM 17. STRICTLAND**

 **Old Man Strictland, throws his arms in the air.**

 **STRICTLAND**

 **NONE OF YOU AMOUNT TO ANYTHING IN THE HISTORY OF HILL VALLEY!**

 **EXT. WARD 2. ROOM 20. GOLDIE WILSON III**

 **Grandson of former Mayor Goldie Wilson, rushes from his room in the mayhem.**

 **He puts his arm out to try calm everything.**

 **GOLDIE WILSON III**

 ** **Mayor- Now that's a good idea. I can run for Mayor, just like my Grandpa.****

 ** ** **EXT. WARD 6. STANFORD OFFICE******

 **Stanford exits his office and sees the comotion.**

 **Electronic doors are seen open and closing by themselves.**

 **The staff have no control over the situation and try to apprehend patients**

 **who have literatley gone wild.**

 **EXT. H.V.M.I. DMC DELOREAN. JEFFERS. BEECHES.**

 **The Delorean Time Machine screeches forward and both Jeffers and Beeches dive**

 **out of the way. The Time Vehicle at high speed drives around the Main Yard and then**

 **comes to a complete stop, in front of the Main Entrance.**

 **Jeffers and Beeches get to their feet.**

 **EXT. PATIENTS.**

 **Then about a hundred patients come running out of the building and at Jeffers and Beeches.**

 **The Two Wardens scream out and run out of the front gate as fast as they can.**

 **INT. CUPBOARD.**

 **Berkley is shown tied up and gagged.**

 **EXT. CARLOS GEORGE MCFLY. DOC BROWN. MARTIN SEAMOUS MCFLY SENIOR.**

 **Amongst the escaping patients, is Carlos and Doc, escorting Marty , now unstrapped from his restraints to the Delorean.**

 **The Gullwing doors automatically open.**

 **Doc hops into the drivers seat.**

 **Carlos helps Marty into the passenger side and jumps in beside him.**

 **INT. DELOREAN.**

 **Doc Pats Einstein, who sits between him and Marty. Carlos takes off the**

 **policemans hat and congratulates Doc.**

 **CARLOS**

 **That was great Doctor Brown.**

 **Doc removes the REMOTE CONTROL, he used**

 **in the TIME TRAVEL EXPERIMENT IN PART I and**

 **briefly shows it to Marty and Carlos.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **There always seems to be a little something on hand, that makes a plan come together.**

 **CARLOS**

 **A perfect plan if I may add.**

 **(to Doc)**

 **Right Dad?**

 **(to Marty).**

 **Marty agrees, patting Eintstein.**

 **Doc now has control of the Time Machine.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Right to the Rendevous. Lone Pine Mall. I hope your mother has made it out of that Casino OK.**

 **Marty then slips an envelope inside Doc's upper pocket.**

 **Doc notices this, but decides not to say anything.**

 **Doc hits the gas pedal and slowly they make their escape from**

 **the Mental Institute.**

 **EXT. HILL VALLEY. ALLEYWAY. JENNIFER. JULES.**

 **Jennifer and Jules have now ran a few blocks and run into an alley.**

 **They catch their breath. They know that, a search will be put out for them.**

 **Jennifer rests against a wall, while Jules grabs his aching knees.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **I wanna thank you.. for back there.**

 **(gasping for breath)**

 **JULES**

 **No problem.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Who are you?**

 **Jules wipes his head.**

 **JULES**

 **I'm uh- Jules Brown. Doc Browns son. I'm here with my brother Verne.**

 **Jennifer is surprised. But, also takes note**

 **how much older he is.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Oh my God, you're...**

 **JULES**

 **All grown up?**

 **(figured)**

 **Big difference from the last time you saw either myself or Verne. 1991 to be exact, the year Dad created the Future Of Technology Intstitute.**

 **Jennifer is confused by what Jules is referring to.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **The what Institute?**

 **Jules pauses, realizing that in this altered reality, it may not exist.**

 **JULES**

 **Never mind. Both myself and my brother have arrived from the year 2025. That's when we noticed an altered timeline, upon a brief visit from 1925 to collect a Christmas Gift for our father, who went on a future trip to 2075 with a friend from the Institute.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Where is your brother?**

 **JULES**

 **Collecting info from the Archives. If it still exists.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Yeah it does.**

 **Jules takes a step forward.**

 **JULES**

 **OK, well, we don't have much time, they'll probably having a search party out for our blood.**

 **(Jules reaches out his hand. )**

 **Do you have the book?**

 **Jennifer takes the Grays Sports Almanac out of her pocket and presents it to Jules.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Yeah, I have it right here.**

 **JULES**

 **May I have it please?**

 **Jennifer hesitates.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Why, what you going to do?**

 **JULES**

 **I overheard Needles confess the date, Biff recieved this book. Verne and I will return to 1985 and prevent that event from happening.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **But, your father...I mean the past version father is already here, helping Marty escape the institute, with my son Carlos. We're preparing to go back ourselves.**

 **Jules grips Jules shoulders.**

 **JULES**

 **Jennifer, it's too dangerous. Assuming Verne and I complete this mission, this 2015, will be changed back to the real 2015, instantaniously transforming around yourself, Marty and Carlos. And you will have no memory of this horrible place.**

 **Jennifer thinks for a moment.**

 **Will she take Jules advice?**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Are you sure I can trust you?**

 **JULES**

 **I just saved your life haven't I?**

 **Jennifer hands Jules the Almanac.**

 **Jules places it, in his jacket.**

 **JULES**

 **Where'd do you think father will be now?**

 **Jennifer brushes her hair back with her hand.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **At the rendezvous point at the abandoned Lone Pine Mall, hopefully.**

 **JULES**

 **Get there as soon as you can and warn them, not to pursue going back to 1985. Hopefully, Jules and I have restored the timeline by then and the Ripple Effect will change the timeline.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Yeah.**

 **Jules pauses momentarily.**

 **JULES**

 **Jen, this may not be important right now, but what happened to this advanced future of technology?**

 **I mean the one originally?**

 **JENNIFER**

 **I don't know**

 **(shrugs)**

 **JULES**

 **I don't know if you know this, but Dad was not behind the advanced technology, when you and Marty arrived in 2015 the first time, when you were kids. Goldie Wilson II inspired his son to create the Hover Conversion.**

 **Jennifer does not have a memory of that event.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Goldie Wilson III has been in a Mental Institute for the last ten years.**

 **Jules is concerned.**

 **JULES**

 **Jen. If this new event is not rectified, we could end up seeing the end of the universe as we know it. Events from the future cannot alter the past. It's impossibe. Only past events, can alter the future. This new chain of events could lead up to our father not being sent back to 1885 from 1955..and we won't be born...and I won't be here, talkng to you.**

 **This current event with Biff being rich, could also play into that Paradox.**

 **Jennifer is gobsmacked.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Whoa, this is heavy.**

 **EXT. ABANDONED LONE PINE MALL. MARTY MCFLY. CARLOS MCFLY. DOC BROWN.**

 **The Parking Lot is completely empty. With the once JC PENNY STORE, burnt to the ground.**

 **Carlos and Marty stand a fare distance away from the time vehicle, along with Einstein, while**

 **Doc, now with a RADIATION HELMET on, reloads The PLUTONIUM CHAMBER with a single pellet.**

 **Doc completes the task and seals the chamber. Doc removes his helmet.**

 **Carlos is now back in his casual 2015 clothes.**

 **DOC '85**

 **Safe now. Everything's let lined.**

 **Carlos, Marty and Einstein walk over to Doc, who seals the Plutonium case.**

 **Carlos points to the Yellow Case.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Who'd you swipe that from? Islamic Terrorists?**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Actually it was Libyan Terrorists. They wanted me to build them a bomb. So I took their Plutonium and in turn gave them a shoddy bomb case full of pinball machine parts.**

 **Carlos cannot believe his ears.**

 **CARLOS**

 **And we're relying on you and this Nuclear Machine to save our future. Perfect. Just Perfect.**

 **(sarcastically)**

 **Doc safely secures the Case inside the Delorean.**

 **Doc quickly checks his watch.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **It should be sunrise in an hour. I hope your mother arrives soon, with a positive update. Marty is currently missing from the institute.**

 **CARLOS**

 **To be honest Doc, half the towns loons are missing from that place.**

 **Marty is none to happy to his sons quote.**

 **Carlos regrets it.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Sorry Dad, no punt intended.**

 **EXT. JENNIFER NEEDLES.**

 **Marty looks to his right and spots the love of his life, coming**

 **towards them in the distance. Jennifer sees Marty, free for the first**

 **time in 19 years. Marty leaves his post and tries to hurry to reach his**

 **past wife. Jennifers eyes light up, as she is emotionally thrilled that**

 **Marty recognizes her. Jennifer starts to run to Marty and they do not take**

 **their eyes off each other.**

 **It's seems like an eternity to reach each other, SLOW MOTION.**

 **Jennifer opens up her arms, as they get closer to one another, as does**

 **fragile Marty.**

 **But, as they are about to embrace, A GUN SHOT GOES OFF!**

 **THEY BOTH FREEZE.**

 **CARLOS AND DOC WATCH IN HORROR!**

 **JENNIFER IS HIT AND SLUMPS IN MARTY'S ARMS.**

 **CARLOS IS HORRIFIED. DOC IS STUNG BY THE RECENT EVENT.**

 **CARLOS**

 **MOM!**

 **CARLOS RUSHES OVER, AS JENNIFER LAY BLEEDING IN MARTY'S ARMS.**

 **MARTY'S HOPES ARE NOW IN TATTERS. HE LOOKS UP AND SEES THE CULPRIT, WHO**

 **PULLED THE TRIGGER.**

 **EXT. DOUGLAS NEEDLES**

 **Standing about twenty five feet away, is Needles, grasping a gun. He falls to his knees in shock**

 **as the bullet was mean't for Marty, but mishit his shot.**

 **Marty is devastated. Carlos kneels comes to his fathers side, as Doc watches on**

 **by the Delorean. Marty cradles Jennifer, as Carlos grasps his mothers hand crying.**

 **Jennifer cries in pain.**

 **CARLOS**

 **It's OK Mom we're gonna get you out of here.**

 **Jennifer looks at the love of her life, with such tenderness and**

 **touches his face.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **You poor thing...Life is not fair.**

 **(She then turns to Carlos)**

 **Oh son..you have grown into the man I hoped you'd would. Thank you for not giving up on us.**

 **(coughs, then glances over to Doc)**

 **I know who gave Biff the Almanac...**

 **(crying in pain)**

 **CARLOS**

 **Who, who was it?**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Sunday October 27th... 1985.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Thats the date I was concieved. The same day, Dad got back from the Wild West.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **He must've...got ...that book sometime after Doc left in his train.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Mom, hold on.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Doc...**

 **(in pain)**

 **Jennifer tries to remain a grip of her sons hand.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Mom, what? Doc what?**

 **Jennifer cries.**

 **She leans up and whispers in her sons ear.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **He...gave..Biff that Almanac.**

 **She then pulls back and tears streaming down her face.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **I l...love you..both...with all my heart. Please...save us.**

 **She takes one more glance at Marty and passes away.**

 **Marty is in bits and Carlos breaks down, putting his hand to his mouth.**

 **CARLOS**

 **No..No! OH PLEASE GOD NO!**

 **PLEASE GOD NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!**

 **THIS CAN'T BE...**

 **Carlos jolts, as Doc slowly walks behind both him and Marty.**

 **Carlos is now unsure, on what to make of Doc, who has been branded**

 **the accused, of influencing the Hell, that is 2015. Carlos holds it together,**

 **depsite just witnessing the death of his mother. Marty closes Jennifer's eyes.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **We can save her Carlos. We can go back and save your mother.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Mom gave me the date, Biff recieved his wealth.**

 **October 27th 1985 to be precise.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Great Scott, that's the day after, the date I just left, over two hours ago.**

 **Carlos then with hatred eyeballs Needles still knelt in the ground.**

 **Carlos goes over to attack him, but Doc gets in his way.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **No Carlos, That's not the answer. The answer is back in 1985.**

 **Carlo then looks to his father, staring with nothing left of hope in the future.**

 **The only hope is back to Marty's routes. Police Sirens**

 **are heard in the distance. Carlos nods, still cautious of the accused**

 **beside him.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Yeah..your right. Let's go back.**

 **EXT. HILL DALE. ABANDONED EASTWOOD RAVINE RAILROAD TRACK. STEAM TIME TRAIN. JULES BROWN.**

 **Jules Brown, now back in 1920's clothing, stands next to the Time Train, looking anxiously at his watch.**

 **His brother is no show of yet.**

 **EXT. VERNE BROWN.**

 **Verne then appears from the rough, Hill Dale housing Estate. Empty handed.**

 **Jules is annoyed Verne has taken so long, and not come with anything of importance.**

 **JULES**

 **Take your time, why don't ya.**

 **VERNE**

 **Sorry, got held up. Gangsters.**

 **JULES**

 **You got any info on the fate of the Institute Of Technology?**

 **VERNE**

 **You were right. Libraries gone.**

 **Jules frowns, considering Jennifer stated**

 **before her death, it did.**

 **JULES**

 **Right, well, I got news, on how this new event occurred. It started on October 27th 1985.**

 **VERNE**

 **Isn't that the date, Dad briefly took us, to meet Marty and Jennifer for the first time.**

 **JULES**

 **Right.**

 **VERNE.**

 **So, what now?**

 **Jules cannot believe his brothers stupid question.**

 **JULES**

 **We need to go back and save this future. Then we're gonna need to find out, how there was no high advanced technology. Two events that need rectifying at once.**

 **EXT. ABANDONED LONE PINE SHOPPING MALL.**

 **INT DMC DELOREAN TIME MACHINE. DOC BROWN. MARTY MCFLY. CARLOS MCFLY. EINSTEIN.**

 **Doc is unsure on what time to set the time circuits. But, Marty has an idea, of when Doc arrived in his Time**

 **Train, with his family.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **What time should we set it? I've not lived this date yet.**

 **Marty leans forward and sets the time circuits.**

 **He taps in the destination time.** _ **"Sunday October 27th 1985 12: 00. PM.**_

 **DOC '85'**

 **Are you sure Marty?**

 **Marty nods.**

 **EXT. NEEDLES.**

 **Douglas Needles raises to his feet and shoots out at the Delorean.**

 **INT. DELOREAN**

 **Doc, Marty and Carlos duck and Doc hits the accelerator.**

 **EXT. NEEDLES. HILL VALLEY POLICE DEPARTMENT.**

 **Hill Valley Police Cruisers then swarm towards the Parking Lot, from all directions**

 **with their flashing blue and red lights glaring.**

 **They think they now have the Time Machine trapped. Needles continues to open fire, as Doc**

 **speeds the Time Vehicle up. The Delorean swerves one hundred and eighty degrees right and is headed**

 **dead centre of the Parking Lot.**

 **55...**

 **65...**

 **75...**

 **The police cruisers close in all around.**

 **Needles continues to shoot.**

 **INT. DELOREAN**

 **88...**

 **THE FLUXCIPACITOR LIGHTS UP AS TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT OCCURS.**

 **DOC, MARTY, CARLOS AND EINSTEIN BRACE THEMSELVES.**

 **EXT. DELOREAN.**

 **THE TIME VEHICLE REACHES EIGHTY EIGHT MILES PER HOUR AND A BRIGHT LIGHT IS SEEN.**

 **THE DELOREAN DISAPPEARS INTO THE SPACE TIME CONTINUUM, LEAVING A PAIR OF**

 **FIRE TRAILS BEHIND.**

 **THE ON COMING POLICE DEPARTMENT OFFICERS ARE BLINDED BY THE LIGHT AND ONE HITS NEEDLES OFF HIS FEET**

 **AND OVER THE BONNET OF THE CRUISER.**

 **ALL THE OTHER CRUISERS DESPERATELY TRY TO AVOID EACH OTHER, BUT END UP CRASHING INTO ONE ANOTHER,**

 **CREATING FIRES AND OVER TURNING THE EMERGENCY VEHICLES.**

 **OFFICER EVACUATE THEIR POLICE CARS AND NEEDLES SITS UP WITH A BROKEN LEG CURSING.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **GET BACK HERE MCFLY! YOU CHICKEN!**

 **EXT. ABANDONED EASTWOOD RAVINE RAILROAD**

 **INT. TIME TRAIN. JULES. VERNE.**

 **Jules is seen setting the Time Circuit.**

 **Destination Time.** _ **"Sunday October 27th 1985 12:50. P.M. "**_

 **Verne belts up beside him. He can see something much more is bothering his older sibling.**

 **VERNE**

 **What is it?**

 **Hesitation from Jules. He doesn't want to bourdon the possible**

 **truth on how Biff got the Almanac. Jules touches his pocket, where**

 **it's hidden.**

 **JULES**

 **Nothing. Let's go back.**

 **EXT. TIME TRAIN.**

 **THE TIME TRAIN LIFTS OFF THE GROUND AND SPINS 180 DEGREES TO THE OLD EASTWOOD RAVINE AND SPEEDS UP. IT THEN SPINS ANOTHER 180 DEGREES ONE MORE TIME AND SPEEDS UP TO EIGHTY MILES PER HOUR.**

 **TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT OCCURS AND THE TIME TRAIN FLIES TOWARDS THE CAMERA AND BACK TO 1985!**

 **MOMENTARY BLANK SCREEN.**


	14. Sun Oct 27 1985

********Sunday********

 **October 27th**

 **1985**

 **11:30 am.**

 **EXT HILLDALE- EASTWOOD RAVINE - 1985**

 **Marty Mcfly and Jennifer Parker both 17, make their way slowly towards**

 **the EASTWOOD RAVINE RAILROAD TRACKS, where the wreckage of the**

 **Delorean Time Machine lays. They both walk onto the track lines and scour the**

 **remains.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **You're right, there's not much left.**

 **MARTY**

 **Doc's never coming back.**

 **Marty spots a ripped up picture of Doc from 1885, standing next to the**

 **construction of the clocktower. Marty picks it up and looks at the picture**

 **feeling hurt, that he may never see Doc again.**

 **MARTY**

 **I'm sure gonna miss him Jen.**

 **Suddenly the railroad alarms signal and the barriers begin to lower down.**

 **Both Marty and Jennifer look up and down the tracks to see if there are oncoming**

 **trains. Nothing insight. This confuses them both.**

 **MARTY**

 **What the hell?**

 **Suddenly there are THREE SUPER SONIC BOOMS, knocking both Marty and Jennifer off their feet.**

 **A TIME TRAIN then appears in a 1880's style. The Time Vehicle comes to a complete stop. A hatch opens**

 **and it's Doctor Emmett Brown, now 75, wearing a top hat and suit. He looks down to Marty and Jennifer. Marty is**

 **overwhelmed.**

 **MARTY**

 **Doc?!**

 **DOC**

 **Marty!**

 **Marty and Jennifer get to their feet and move towards the train.**

 **MARTY**

 **Doc!**

 **DOC**

 **Marty, it runs on steam.**

 **Doc opens the doors and some stairs lower. Clara then appears beside dock in an 1880's**

 **purple outfit.**

 **DOC**

 **Meet the family. Clara you know.**

 **CLARA**

 **Hi Marty.**

 **MARTY**

 **Ma'am**

 **DOC**

 **These are out boys.**

 **A young boy about 9 appears in front of Doc.**

 **DOC**

 **Jules**

 **Then another boy appears about 7 appears in front of Doc**

 **DOC**

 **And Verne. Boys this is Marty and Jennifer.**

 **The boys wave to the two teens.**

 **MARTY**

 **Doc I thought I'd never see you again.**

 **DOC:**

 **You can't keep a good scientist down. After all I had to come back for Einstein, well I didn't want you to worry about me.**

 **Einstein sits beside Verne and the boy pats him. Clara hands Doc a parcel.**

 **DOC**

 **Oh, I brought you a little souvenior**

 **Marty heads closer towards Doc as Jennifer follows by his side. Doc hands him the parcel and**

 **Marty unwraps it. It reveals Marty and Doc standing next to the construction of the Clocktower in 1885.**

 **It's reads _"To Marty Partner In Time September 5th 1885."_ Marty shows his appreciation by giving Doc a**

 **hand shake.**

 **MARTY**

 **It's great Doc, thanks.**

 **Jennifer shows Doc a blank piece of paper.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Doctor Brown, I brought this note back from the future and now it's erased.**

 **DOC**

 **Of course it's erased.**

 **Jennifer looks to Marty momentarily confused then back to Doc**

 **JENNIFER**

 **But, what does that mean?**

 **DOC**

 **It means your future, hasn't been written yet, knowone's has. You future is whatever you make it. So make it a good one, both of ya.**

 **Both Marty and Jennifer smile to one another, as they are finally assurred of what may lie ahead for them.**

 **Marty smiles to Doc, putting his arm around Jennifer.**

 **MARTY**

 **We will Doc**

 **DOC**

 **Stand back. Alright boys buckle up.**

 **Doc steps back into the Time Train, as does Clara, Jules, Verne and Einstein. Doc closes the doors up. Doc pops his head back**

 **out of the hatch one more time to bid farewell.**

 **MARTY**

 **Hey Doc? Where you going now? Back To The Future?**

 **DOC**

 **Nope. Already been there.**

 **Doc signals Marty and Jennifer, good luck, as Marty and Jennifer wave goodbye. Doc gives a nod, before closing the hatch.**

 **EXT- Biff Tannen approaching in the distance in his BIFF AUTO COMPANY TRACK. He comes to an abrupt stop**

 **as he watches in shock**

 **EXT EASTWOOD RAVINE - The Time train then lifts above the ground and spins 180 degrees towards the Ravine and picks up speed. Marty and Jennifer give one more wave.**

 **INT BIFF'S AUTO TRUCK**

 **BIFF**

 **A flying Steam Train?**

 **EXT EASTWOOD RAVINE - The Time vehicle then makes one more 180 degree turn. The Time train then HEADS TOWARDS THE CAMERA, picking up to 88 miles per hour and disappears into the SPACE TIME CONTINUUM, leaving a pair of fire trails behind.**

 **EXT -BIFF'S AUTO TRUCK - Biff exits his truck and is shocked out of his stooper at what he's just witnessed.**

 **BIFF**

 **Twice in two days? Three times in Thirty years? Just what the hell is going on here?**

 **The CAMERA RETURNS FACING THE BLUE SKY AS THE FIRE TRAIL SLOWLY FADE**

 **EXT- LONE PINE SHOPPING MALL- HILL VALLEY**

 **The CAMERA PANS DOWN FROM THE SKY to ** _ **,**_ **to Construction workers, DIXON and HARRY. Dixon used to******

 **pick on George Mcfly at Hill Valley High School back in 1955 and almost caused Marty to be erased from existence**

 **at the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance. The two look as though they are attempting to repair**

 **the FOTO FOX STAND, that the LIBYAN'S smashed into in PART I.**

 **Harry looks to clear blue sky, wondering what the three flashes of light was,**

 **as well as the booms. The Mall is empty and shut.**

 **HARRY**

 **Hey Dixon did you hear that?**

 **DIXON**

 **Hear what Harry?**

 **HARRY**

 **Those explosions and those flashes of light**

 **DIXON**

 **I didn't hear nothing. Must be imagining things**

 **HARRY**

 **Yeah I must be. Gotta lay off the Whiskey.**

 **DIXON**

 **Yeah sure Harry**

 **HARRY**

 **How in the hell did it get like this?**

 ** **DIXON****

 **Rumour has it, a pair of Libyan Terrorists tried to murder a teenaged boy who was a witness to the attempted assassination of Doctor Emmett Brown, who ripped them off with the missing Plutonium, that was stolen from the Pacific Nuclear Research Facility two weeks ago.**

 **HARRY**

 **No way?**

 **DIXON**

 ** **Also, they claim this kid made his escape in a Sports Car and then vanished into thin air, giving their reason for crashing into the Photo stand. Well it looks like our local friendly neighbourhood scientist went a little too far this time and got some poor kid killed.****

 **HARRY**

 **These extremists would say anything to make themselves mentally insane to avoid prison. Doctor Brown is quite an eccentric, and odd, but I would never thought he would get involved with terrorists.**

 **DIXON**

 **How would you know?**

 **HARRY**

 **C'mon Dixon we've lived round here most of our lives.**

 **DIXON**

 **Bit suspicious though, considering his mansion mysteriously burnt to the ground back in 1962.**

 **HARRY**

 **Whatever.**

 ** **DIXON****

 ** **Well, it will be a front page story tomorrow.****

 ** **HARRY****

 **Poor Doc, it will be humiliating for him.**

 **DIXON**

 **That's if he's still alive or on the run. He hasn't be seen for a week.**

 **HARRY**

 **Doesn't prove anything.**

 ** **DIXON****

 **Don't be sentimental Harry for Gods sakes. If Brown wasn't guilty, he'd be here right now defending himself. Anyway, want a bet that kid involved was George Mcfly's kid?**

 **HARRY**

 **Don't be a heartless Bastard Dixon. There has to be a simple explanation.**

 **DIXON**

 **Yeah, he was gonna build a bomb for Extremists. Does that sound innocent to you?**

 **(sarcastically)**

 **HARRY**

 **You never know. He will pop up somewhere and this whole charade will be proved as just nonsense.**

 ** **DIXON****

 ** **You really be believe that don't you Harry? Since when did you predict the Future?****

 **HARRY**

 **He'll be Back.**

 **DIXON**

 ** ** ** **Well then I'll just click my fingers.********

 **(sarcastically)**

 **Dixon sarcastically clicks his fingers.**

 **Suddenly, THREE SUPER SONIC BOOMS are heard, which makes both Harry and Dixon**

 **jump out of their skins.**

 **EXT- REPLICA DELOREAN TIME MACHINE appears and is headed towards the two**

 **construction workers. Dixon and Harry scream out and dive in opposite directions, as the time vehicle smashes into the almost**

 **complete Photo Stand. The Delorean parcially swirves and comes to a complete stand still near the JC PENNY STORE. Harry and Dixon get to their feet.**

 **EXT- DELOREAN TIME MACHINE- JC PENNY**

 **The gull wing doors fly open and out steps who appears to be Doctor Emmett Brown, dressed in a white radiation suit, grasping a book.**

 **Harry is shocked as he recognizes the male as Doctor Emmett Brown. Harry nudges Dixon.**

 **HARRY**

 **See I told you he'd pop up somewhere.**

 **Dixon stands in total shock by the abrupt and**

 **unexplainable appearance by the local inventor.**

 **DIXON**

 **So you did Harry...So you did.**

 **Doc looks around the empty parking lot, as Harry and Dixon watch on**

 **keeping a safe distance.**

 **DOC**

 **So this is 1985. Well if so, this is where I must complete my mission.**

 **CAMERA PANS DOWNWARDS TO THE BOOK DOC IS HOLDING IN HAND. It's the GREYS SPORTS ALMANAC FROM PART II. Doc holds up the book and**

 **and chuckles to himself.**

 **DOC**

 **Don't worry Master. The future will be ours this time. This time, there's no going back. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha**

 **EXT DELOREAN- THE CAMERA PANS TO THE DELOREAN TIME VEHICLE**

 **INT DELOREAN - THEN INTO THE TIME MACHINE ITSELF**

 **To the FLUXCIPACITOR**

 **Then to the TIME CIRCUITS.**

 **The dates say.**

 **Destination time: SUN OCT 27 1985 11: 35 AM**

 **Present Time: SUN OCT 27 1985 11:35 AM**

 **Last Time Departed: SAT DEC 12 1925 11:35 AM**


	15. Rogue Doc Biff's Second Chance

**EXT HILL VALLEY -October 27th 1985 11:42 a.m.**

 **EXT HILLDALE EASTWOOD RAVINE**

 **INTO BIFF'S AUTO TRUCK -Biff from a distance watches seventeen year old's Marty Mcfly and Jennifer Parker slowly making**

 **their way to Marty's 4X4 PICK UP TRUCK. The wreckage of what was the DELOREAN TIME MACHINE**

 **remains on the railroad tracks. The two teenagers hop into the truck and drive away from the scene.**

 **Biff takes the opportunity to see what the remains on the train track are, and what Marty knows about the**

 **flying steam train that vanished into the sky. Biff drives his truck near the Eastwood Ravine Railroad track.**

 **EXT AUTO TRUCK - Biff in a RED TRACKSUIT exits his works truck and scours the track.**

 **EXT EASTWOOD RAVINE- He almost trips over the broken**

 **GULLWING and he spots the TIME CIRCUITS and FLUX CAPACITOR, both destroyed. Biff kneels down and picks up**

 **the broken Fluxcapictor and frowns, wondering what the Y means.**

 **BIFF:**

 **What in God's name is this?**

 **Suddenly a male voice speaks.**

 **DOC (O.S.)**

 **That Tannen is the Fluxcipacitor**

 **Biff startles turns around to see Doctor Emmett Brown in a Radiation Suit.**

 **DOC**

 **It's what makes Time Travel possible.**

 **BIFF**

 **Hey Doctor Brown. You're startled me**

 **DOC**

 **Up to mischieve again are we Tannen?**

 **Biff chuckles and acts all silly**

 **BIFF**

 **Oh no I was just...curious**

 **Doctor Brown slowly paces himself towards the track and Biff.**

 **DOC**

 **Curious? I bet you been curious for the last thirty years. Wondering where it all went tits up.**

 **BIFF**

 **I don't know what you mean.**

 **DOC**

 **Well crashing into a manure truck twice in one week for a start. Then the odd glimpses of flying Deloreans. Similar to the one sprinkled across this track.**

 **Biff frowns**

 **BIFF**

 **You know about that?**

 **DOC**

 **Biff I know so much about you. I even know your experiences of November 12th 1955. You remember that date, don't you? The night of the famous Hill Valley Lightening storm.**

 **BIFF**

 **I remember more than that Doctor Brown. I lost the girl of my dreams that night. Lorraine Baines Mcfly. George Mcfly stole her from me. He punched me out the Son Of A Bitch. I bet Marty has heard that a number of times and told you.**

 **DOC**

 **Even in those mellowed years of yours Biff, you still hold that grudge.**

 **BIFF**

 **You're right Doctor Brown it changed me. You can thank Calvin Klein for that. You should know he was your nephew. Seen him lately? I bet he's making a fortune still on that Sports Book he took from me, before I crashed into that shit truck again.**

 **DOC**

 **How about you and I make this discussion a bit more private. I've got something that would be some interest to you.**

 **BIFF**

 **Oh yeah what's that?**

 **DOC**

 **Follow me.**

 **EXT ALLEYWAY**

 **Biff and Doc are heard walking towards a surburban alleyway.**

 **BIFF (O.S.)**

 **Where we going Brown. You ain't setting me up for anything are you?**

 **DOC (O.S)**

 **Don't worry Biff, I'm not going to fry your brain**

 **BIFF**

 **Usually the surprises I get are right in the face. (O.S.)**

 **EXT DOC AND BIFF - Doc and Biff enter the alley.**

 **DOC**

 **Well then this will be right up your alley**

 **Biff stops in shock at what he sees, with Doc stopping beside him**

 **EXT DELOREAN TIME MACHINE- The Delorean Time Machine Doc Brown returned to 1985 in at Lone Pine Mall is sat unattended in the alley.**

 **Biff stands wide eyed and jaw dropped. His eyes then glance to Doc and then turns to face the scientist.**

 **BIFF**

 **It's a Delorean.**

 **Biff then looks at the plate. It reads "** _ **OUTATIME."**_

 **BIFF**

 **Interesting plate name. You know it's similar to the one I saw yesterday morning, that...**

 **DOC**

 **That flew away into the sky and disappeared.**

 **BIFF**

 **Just like...**

 **DOC**

 **The one you saw Calvin Klein cling onto in 1955.**

 **BIFF**

 **OK Doc, what's your game? Are you and Calvin Klein planning to lynch me or something?**

 **DOC**

 **Tannen, what would you say if I told you that Time Travel's possible?**

 **BIFF**

 **I'd say you off your nut.**

 **DOC**

 **Why don't you start asking yourself the question, who gave you that Grey's Sports Almanac?**

 **INT DELOREAN TIME MACHINE**

 **Doc takes the Greys Sports Almanac from out of his jacket and shows it to Biff. Biff is stunned to find that**

 **Doc has the book in his possession. It is an exact replica of the one, OLD BIFF gave his YOUNGER SELF back in 1955.**

 **DOC**

 **Look familiar**

 **BIFF**

 **I don't believe it. It's the same book.**

 **DOC**

 **And it's yours, if you want it.**

 **BIFF**

 **Wait a minute, this ain't gonna be a set up is it. I'm not a complete Butthead you know.**

 **DOC**

 **A set up for what? You started all this.**

 **BIFF**

 **No. Some Old Codger with a cane showed up and gave me that book. Said he was my distant relative. I didn't see any resemblance.**

 **DOC**

 **I take it you don't look in the mirror too often? Try it in about thirty years in the future then you'll see. It was always you that set your destiny Biff.**

 **BIFF**

 **What are you trying to tell me Doctor Brown? That me from the future gave myself the sports book to make myself rich?**

 **DOC**

 **Prescisley. You were rich.**

 **BIFF**

 **I wish. Calvin Klein made sure I wasn't.**

 **DOC**

 **But, in an alternate world you were. You turned the Courthouse into a luxurious casino hotel. You were married to Lorraine. You murdered George Mcfly in 1973. You had the world at your feet.**

 **BIFF**

 **Calvin Klein knew this was going to happen didn't he?**

 **DOC**

 **And myself**

 **BIFF**

 **Then why you helping me?**

 **DOC**

 **You could say, there've been a few changes.**

 **BIFF**

 **Oh yeah what kind of changes?**

 **DOC**

 **The kind that will stop you making the same mistake twice.**

 **Momentary pause from Biff**

 **BIFF**

 **Marty knows about this doesn't he? That flying train I just saw. There's a connection here. I just know it.**

 **DOC**

 **Biff if I show you something to make you believe me, will you except my offer?**

 **BIFF**

 **OK what you gonna show me?**

 **DOC**

 **I was thinking, a return trip to November 12th 1955.**

 **Doc switches on the Time circuits and dials "** _ **Saturday November 12th 1955 08:00 am."**_

 _ **EXT MAIN ROAD HILLDALE ESTATE**_

 **Doc and Biff prepare to head back to 1955. Doc faces the Delorean Time Vehicle along a**

 **large stretch of road. Biff starts to feel nervous, as Doc revves the engine. Biff glances one more time at**

 **the Time circuits and the date set, as he prepares to hold on.**

 **BIFF**

 **So how does this work?**

 **DOC**

 **When this baby hits Eighty Eight Miles Per Hour, you're gonna see some serious shit.**

 **BIFF**

 **No shit.**

 **Doc revves the sports vehicle a little bit more, as Biff tries to find a seatbelt, but there isn't one.**

 **BIFF**

 **There's no seatbelts.**

 **DOC**

 **Just enjoy the ride Tannen. It's gonna be your lucky day.**

 **Doc hits the accelerator, as Biff holds on for dear life. The speedometer rise**

 **35...**

 **45...**

 **Biff starts to breath heavier and faster**

 **55...**

 **65...**

 **Biff turns to Doctor Brown who laughs out loud, gripping hard on the steering, as the time**

 **vehicle picks up to high speeds. Biff starts to panic.**

 **BIFF**

 **Uh Doc, I think I'm gonna throw up.**

 **DOC**

 **Relax, just enjoy the ride**

 **BIFF**

 **You...you...BUTTHEAD!**

 **75...**

 **85...**

 **88...**

 **The Time Machine reaches 88 miles per hour and Temporal Displacement Occurs. The Time Machine then**

 **disappears in a flash, leaving a pair of FIRE TRAILS behind. The OUTATIME sign falls to the ground smoking.**


	16. Back From The Future

**EXT-LONE PINE SHOPPING MALL - October 27th 1985. 11:58 a.m.**

 **Dixon and Harry are picking at the debris of the FOTO FOX stand**

 **that has been smashed up twice in two days already and putting it onto their**

 **works van. A mere half hour earlier, Doc Brown had appeared in what was a Delrean Time Machine, from what**

 **appeared was from the year 1997, stated as the last time departed on the TIME CIRCUITS.**

 **Dixon holds a metal panel in his hand of what remained of what was almost the re-complete**

 **Foto Stand.**

 **Dixon shakes his head**

 **DIXON**

 **I don't believe it!**

 **Dixon throws down the panel in frustration. He turns to Harry.**

 **DIXON**

 **Where did he come from?**

 **Harry shakes his head in shock.**

 **HARRY**

 **I don't know. I'm as shocked as you are.**

 **DIXON**

 **He just come out of knowhere...In a Delorean?**

 **Harry walks over to Dixon, as they contemplate, what to next with the**

 **Foto Fix stand that's been destroyed again.**

 **HARRY**

 **What do we do now about this heep of shit? Start again?**

 **DIXON**

 **This is the least of my worries. We need to alert the police.**

 **Harry laughs at Dixons suggestion.**

 **HARRY**

 **And tell them what, that we saw Doc Brown appear out of thin air in a Delorean Sports Car? You know how ridiculous that sounds?**

 **DIXON**

 **But, it proves the claims by those Libyans were true.**

 **HARRY**

 **Yeah, well, if we start spreading anymore rumours like that, we'll end up in straight jackets.**

 **DIXON**

 **Yeah, but c'mon...**

 **Harry interrupts**

 **HARRY**

 **Dixon!**

 **Dixon hesitates momentarily and then figures Harry is right.**

 **DIXON**

 **Yeah, alright!**

 **(in a loud tone)**

 **I suppose you got a point. Although I'm not sure what Brown's simple explanation will be.**

 **HARRY**

 **He's the scientist, only he knows the answer to that.**

 **Momentary pause.**

 **DIXON**

 **So we're just gonna forget what just happened?**

 **HARRY**

 **Yeah I want to. I don't wanna get involved. As much as I want to believe Doc is not insane, it's better to not draw attention. Otherwise we will up going insane ourselves.**

 **Dixon nods and throws down his tools.**

 **DIXON**

 **Wanna get a beer?**

 **HARRY**

 **Shouldn't we start fixing this again? Should only take a few hours. All we need to do is get extra equipment.**

 **Dixon looks to the sky, rolls his eyes and sighs in disbelief.**

 **DIXON**

 **You are so naiive .**

 **Harry grins and laughs a little**

 **HARRY**

 **What you worried Doctor Brown will appear out of knowhere again?**

 **Then a GUSH OF WIND briskly blows up immediatley and picks up**

 **to quite a speed. Dixon and Harry pause and wonder where that wind came from.**

 **They both have a nervy and weird feeling about what's occurring. It was perfectly calm**

 **moments ago.**

 **Harry takes a step for, with his eyes scouring the Lone Pine Mall parking Lot.**

 **Dixon doesn't move, although looks up at the sky.**

 **Then the wind STOPS. It's calm again. Harry breathes a sigh of relief.**

 **He turns to Dixon relieved. They both puff their cheeks.**

 **HARRY**

 **Just the wind.**

 **SUDDENLY, THREE SUPER SONIC BOOMS ARE HEARD**

 **AND THREE FLASHING LIGHTS ARE SEEN.**

 **The force of the Boom, knocks both Dixon and Harry off their feet and to the floor.**

 **EXT- DMC DELOREAN TIME MACHINE.**

 **A Delorean Time Vehicle appears out of knowwhere at a high speed and swerves past the**

 **broken Foto Fox stand.**

 **Harry and Dixon sit up feeling Dizzy from the force that sent them back. The Time vehicle comes to a stop in**

 **the middle of the Parking Lot. Harry and Dixon wait for an entrance.**

 **The GULLWING DOOR lifts open.**

 **Harry and Dixon glance momentarily at one another.**

 **EXT -DOC BROWN- DELOREAN.**

 **Doc appears dressed in a WHITE RADIATION SUIT AND WEARING A HAWAIAN SHIRT UNDERNEATH. He looks to around the Parking Lot**

 **making sure it's how it's mean't to be.**

 **EXT - EINSTEIN - DELOREAN.**

 **Doc's Dog, Einie, hops out of the Delorean beside his Inventor Companion.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Well, here we are again Einie. Back in good Ole 1985. A day and a half later from the time we left, but a few hours later from our perspective.**

 **EXT - CARLOS GEORGE MCFLY - DELOREAN.**

 **Carlo's George Mcfly, a DARK HAIRED MAN aged 29 then appears from the passenger side**

 **and walks over to Doc and looks to his surroundings.**

 **CARLOS**

 **So this is 1985?**

 **DOC '85'**

 **It sure is young man. Sunday October 27th 1985, I believe.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Great. So that means tonight is the night I'm conceived...Perfect.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Well, we're not here to see that Future boy. There are more pressing matters to sort out here.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Right. So what next?**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Well first tend to your father.**

 **CARLOS**

 **OK**

 **Carlos turns to head back to the Delorean.**

 **EXT- MARTY MCFLY SENIOR - DELOREAN.**

 **Carlos stops.**

 **Marty Seamous Mcfly Senior, aged 47 appears in an INSTITUTIONAL RESTRAINT, now**

 **with it's restraints broken, as it appears they were forcely damaged. Marty looks rough**

 **shaven and his hair is slightly longer. Marty moves towards Doc and Carlos. Marty is overwhelmed**

 **to see a time where he spent his teenaged years. He walks in front of Doc and Carlos and scours the**

 **Parking Lot**

 _INT FLASHBACK- EXT TWIN PINES MALL PARKING LOT - Saturday October 26 1985- 01:17 am._

 _It's the TIME TRAVEL EXPERIMENT SCENE FROM PART I_

 _Seventeen year old Marty Mcfly watches the first appearance of the Delorean reversing out of DOC ENTERPRISES TRUCK_

 _CUT DOC DEMONSTRATING THE TIME MACHINE TO MARTY._

 _Doc holds a REMOTE CONTROL in his hands and Marty with a TAPE RECORDER. Doc and Marty_

 _are directly in front of The Delorean many yards ahead of them._

 _DOC_

 _When this baby hit's eighty eight miles per hour. You're gonna see some serious shit._

 _Doc flips a switch and the Delorean heads towards them, with Einstein inside the vehicle. There are bright flashes of light and the_

 _time vehicle disappears, as it approaches Doc and Marty, leaving a pair of Fire trails behind. The OUTATIME Plate falls to the floor._

 _EXIT FLASHBACK_

 **EXT - LONE PINE SHOPPING MALL- October 27th 1985.**

 **EXT - CARLOS, DOC AND MARTY**

 **Carlos and Doc watch on as Marty reminisces.**

 **Marty smiles a little. Carlos takes a small step forward.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Dad are you alright?**

 **Marty nods smiling, with his back to his son and former time travel partner and**

 **friend. Marty looks to his right and looks to the Entrance of the Mall, where his facial**

 **expression slowly reduces from comfort.**

 **EXT - LONE PINE SHOPPING MALL- October 27 1985.**

 **EXT MARTY SENIOR.**

 **Marty continues to stare profusely in the direction of the entrance to the**

 **mall. Carlos calls to him.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Dad what's wrong?**

 **CLOSE UP OF MARTY SENIOR.**

 _INT FLASHBACK_

 _ _Jennifer and Marty running to each other in 2015-A.__

 _ _DOC AND CARLOS CAN HEARD OUTSIDE THE FLASHBACK.__

 _(DOC '85'_

 _Marty?_

 _CARLOS_

 _Dad are you OK? )_

 _Jennifer is then shot. Leaving Marty helpless._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

 **EXT- LONE PINE SHOPPING MALL - October 27 1985.**

 **EXT - DOC, MARTY SENIOR AND CARLOS**

 **Doc and Carlos place their hands on Marty's shoulders and he jumps out of**

 **his skins and is profusely sweating and and looking scared. This concerns both**

 **Doc and Carlos.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Dad it's OK. There's nothing to be scared of. We're gonna make it better.**

 **Marty smiles a little, finding some reasurrence from his son.**

 **He then turns to Doc and smiles. Doc pats Marty on the shoulder and Marty**

 **nods to him. Doc winks agreeing.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **I know Marty I know. I've missed you too.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Dad why don't you go sit back in the Delorean, get your breath back? I need to disguss something with Doc**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Good thinking Carlos .**

 **(Doc then pat's Einstein)**

 **You too Einstein. Keep our legendary time traveller some company.**

 **Marty takes Einstein to sit inside the Time Machine, leaving Doc and Carlos**

 **on how to to pursue their mission into retrieving the GRAYS SPORTS ALMANAC from Biff**

 **for the second time in thirty years.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Daddy thinks the world of you Doctor Brown, and I want to believe that.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Why do I get the feeling there's a 'but' in there somehwere?**

 ** **CARLOS****

 **Because that Bastard Douglas Needles, who just put my mother to her death sentence in that hell of 2015, claimed it was you who gave back Biff that book on this specific date.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Great Scott Carlos! What complete and utter nonsense.**

 **CARLOS**

 **I think my Dad would agree with you on that, but that's what we're here to find out.**

 ** **DOC '85'****

 ** **You're unsure about aren't you?****

 ** ** ** **CARLOS********

 ** ** ** **I don't know what to believe Doc. I just want this over with.********

 **DOC '85'**

 **Carlos? Your father is my bestest friend. I would never jeopardize our friendship or the Space Time Continuum, the way you described. From the first and second time I saw your father in 1955, from what I learnt of my possible fate in 1885 at the hands of Buford Tannen to now...Carlos I love him like he's a son to me.**

 **CARLOS**

 **I know, it took all the letters in time, Journals, Dad and yourself that convinced me the truth. Unfortunately, saving Mom was too late. I always wondered why the Tannens and Needles wanted me to hate my father so much. Now I know why.**

 ** **DOC '85'****

 ** **How terrible for you. To be brainwashed for so many years, by the Tannen bloodline, as well as having a Step Father in Douglas Needles. And knowing Biff and Needles became partners in this recent conspiracy. Passing their corruption down to their kids and eventually their Grandkids.****

 ** ** ** **CARLOS********

 ** ** ** **God forbid Griff Tannen being head of a new Tannen Empire. He's so crazy, he'd cause a World Wide Catastrophe.********

 **DOC '85'**

 **But with the knowledge you learnt from your fathers time travelling we can fix this whole mess. If we get that Almanac away from Biff again, your Mother won't die in the Future and Biff and even Needles won't be rich. Your father won't even be committed to that awful Asylum.**

 ** **CARLOS****

 ** **You forgot to mention Grandpa George's Murder in 2000, Grandma Lorraine marrying scumbag Biff and your future self being sent to jail in 1992.****

 ** **DOC '85'****

 ** **Don't worry. Those event will also be prevented if we succeed.****

 **CARLOS**

 **Well that's a relief. Can't believe I'm going on a similar mission Dad and yourself did thirty years ago from Dad's persepective.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Unfortunately, I haven't had the chance to experience my second trip to 1955 as of yet with the 1985 version of your Father. Biff has to steal the Time Machine in 2015 to give himself that Almanac in 1955 creating an alternate 1985 similar to the one in 2015.**

 **Doc pauses**

 **CARLOS**

 **What is it?**

 **DOC '85'**

 **I don't know...**

 **Carlos frowns**

 **CARLOS**

 **Something I should know about?**

 **Momentary pause.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **It's not important. Let's go.**

 **Doc runs to the Time Machine, but Carlos stops for a brief moment**

 **as he spots Harry and Dixon sitting up in shock staring. Carlos waves with a grin.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Hi. Lovely day isn't it.**

 **Doc's voice is loudly then heard.**

 **DOC '85' (O.S.)**

 **Great Scott**

 **Carlos rushes to beside Doc and looks inside the time machine.**

 **INT DELOREAN**

 **Marty is gone. Einstein also.**

 **EXT - DELOREAN**

 **Carlos is dumfounded.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Perfect. Just Perfect.**

 **EXT - LONE PINE SHOPPING MALL**

 **Dixon and Harry stare at each other as they are doubly amazed of what**

 **they've witnessed.**

 **Harry nods.**

 **HARRY**

 **How 'bout that Beer?**


	17. Biff Chooses His Destiny

**EXT - HILLDALE - October 27 1985 - 12:25 PM.**

 **EXT- EASTWOOD RAVINE TRAIN TRACK**

 **The remains of the Original Time Machine are shown.**

 **THE CAMERA ROTATES AWAY FROM THE TRACK TO THE HOUSING ESTATE OF HILLDALE .**

 **SUDDENLY THREE SUPER SONIC BOOMS ARE HEARD. THREE BRIGHT FLASHES OF LIGHT ARE SHOWN**

 **EXT- DMC DELOREAN TIME MACHINE.**

 **A Delorean Time Machine appears out of nowhere. The Time vehicle skids and swerves**

 **then comes to an abrupt halt and stops a few yards from the track and not far from Biff's unattended works truck.**

 **Both GULLWING DOORS.**

 **EXT- BIFF TANNEN**

 **EXT - DOCTOR EMMETT BROWN**

 **Forty Seven year old Biff Tannen exits from the passenger side, as Doc Brown appears from the Drivers.**

 **They have just returned from the date of "NOVEMBER 12TH 1955."**

 **Biff seems to have a surprised look on his face, following his journey to the Past. Has he possibly made a gigantic discovery?**

 **Biff slowly walks to what remains of the destroyed Delorean.**

 **Doc follows, looking quite smug. Biff stands over the wreckage**

 **of the Time Machine, then looks up.**

 **Doc stands behind him, with the GRAYS SPORTS ALMANAC in hand.**

 **DOC**

 **Well Tannen..Now do you understand the picture?**

 **Momentary pause from Biff. He glares at the broken FLUXCIPACITOR and TIME CIRCUITS.**

 **He turns round face Doc, lost for words.**

 **BIFF**

 **Marty Mcfly...was Calvin Klein?**

 **(surprised)**

 **DOC**

 **Yep. And he is the reason, you are who you are today.**

 **BIFF**

 **And it always bugged me, why he wanted that Irish Bug and Lorraine to get together, not to forget to mention his obsession with getting the Almanac away from me.**

 **Biff laughs**

 **BIFF**

 **I must've have made that other 1985 a complete hell.**

 **DOC**

 **And you could make it ten times worse if you want it.**

 **Biff pauses and then frowns. He then walks slowly to the scientist.**

 **He glances at the book, then back to Doc. Can Biff trust Doc?**

 **BIFF**

 **You know Brown. I've learnt a lot from this trip to 1955. The other me from 2015. Seeing Multiple versions of yourself and Mcfly... Avoiding all them paradoxes and both of you playing heroes for each others cause. And that Father, Like Son relationship... and you're here now, willing to destroy all of that.**

 **DOC**

 **Cmon Biff. It's not your style to show that kind of concern.**

 **BIFF**

 **It's called good observation**

 **DOC**

 **Can't say the same on your driving skills, especially when you have the knack of crashing into Manure Trucks.**

 **BIFF**

 **But why Doc? Why help me?**

 **DOC**

 **Like I told you there have been a few changes.**

 **BIFF**

 **A few changes? What you realized you're a bigger nutcase than ever. Uh- Strictland can quote me on that by the way.**

 **DOC**

 **Look Tannen. I don't need to be insulted. Otherwise I wouldn't have spent the last fourteen hours, showing you want a complete Butthead you were on the specific date I shown you.I take it you still want this book? It's still got Fifteen years of betting on it.**

 **Biff thinks. He really does want the book back, but can't grasp at to why**

 **Doc Brown wants to recreate an alternate future?**

 **Doc holds the Almanac out.**

 **DOC**

 **I'll forgive you for the insults. Just don't mess it up this time.**

 **Biff hesitates staring at the Alamanac.**

 **Very tempted.**

 **BIFF**

 **I don't know.**

 **DOC**

 **Biff your future depends it. Once you take this. Your destiny is in your own hands. Take it. A second chance. Think Tannen, think.**

 **Revenge!**

 **Biff glares at it one more time.**


	18. Dilemma In Time

**EXT -LONE PINE SHOPPING MALL -October 27 1985. 12:30 PM.**

 **EXT- CARLOS GEORGE MCFLY**

 **EX - DELOREAN TIME MACHINE**

 **Carlos is seen running across the Parking Lot, towards the Delorean Time Vehicle**

 **almost out of breath and in panic. Marty Mcfly Senior has vanished from the Mall, with**

 **Einstein Doc Browns Dog.**

 **INT DELOREAN**

 **Doc tries to restart the Delorean, but it won't have any of it.**

 **Doc is annoyed and frustrated.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **God Dammit, this piece of junk!**

 **EXT CARLOS- DELOREAN**

 **Carlos arrives at the Time Machine catching his breath.**

 **He rests his hand on the top of the car.**

 **CARLOS**

 **I can't see Dad anywhere. We're gonna have to drive around looking for him.**

 **INT DELOREAN DOC**

 **Doc decides to break some bad news.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **I'm afraid future boy, this Delorean's not moving anywhere.**

 **Carlos is worried.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Huh?**

 **Suddenly, the PLUTONIUM CHAMBER** **, gauge flashes EMPTY, making**

 **a piercing noise.**

 **Carlos looks.**

 **CARLOS**

 **What does that mean?**

 **Doc switches off the Alarm.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **That is verifying the Plutonium Chamber is empty. It requires the nescessary 1.21 Gigawatts of electricty to power the Time Circuits and Fluxcipacitor, as well as the vehicle itself.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Oh yeah right, I remember now. You ripped this off from Terrorists.**

 **OK, well then lets fill her up and go find Dad.**

 **EXT - DOC**

 **EXT - DELOREAN**

 **Doc exits the Time Machine.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **It's not as simple as that.**

 **CARLOS**

 **What do you mean? You gotta spare Radiation Suit haven't you, so you can refill?**

 **DOC '85'**

 **But, do you realize the implications, if this substance is seen in broad daylight?**

 **Carlos tuts in annoyance.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Oh cmon Doc, it's a Sunday. Doc you see anyone around here? It's practically empty.**

 **(sarcastically)**

 **Now, them two guys are gone.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **True, but this will likely be a Federal case and me implicated in it. The last thing I want to do, is reload the evidence right in the middle of a crime scene I was involved in. Anyway, from what I gather I was supposed to dispose of the Plutonium in the Future so I could upgrade the Time Vehicle, with this Garbage Energy or something I believe as your father mentioned in 1955.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Garbage Energy?**

 **Oh this advanced Future you mentioned.**

 **DOC '85**

 **Didn't your father mention it, in this journal**

 **CARLOS**

 **Yeah, he did. But, I can't remember much. I think either Biff or Needles burnt it. Although I do remember it being mentioned I had younger siblings in the future...Yeah they were twins I believe. Marty Junior and Marlene.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **It's just...**

 **CARLOS**

 **What Doc?**

 **Doc frowns.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **It can wait.**

 **Carlos frowns.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Fine.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **OK, we may need an alternate way of getting the Delorean out of the Parking Lot, without causing a distraction.**

 **CARLOS**

 **What if we're seen?**

 **INT DELOREAN -DOC BROWN**

 **Doc jumps back into the Time Machine.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Let me worry about that. First we need to figure out how to complete two missions at once. Finding your father. And getting that Almanac from Biff.**

 **EXT DELOREAN -CARLOS**

 **CARLOS**

 **Good Idea.**

 **INT DELOREAN**

 **Doc puts the car in gear.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **OK Carlos give it a push. I'll steer.**

 **Carlos expression turns to**

 **"Are you serious?" With a**

 **stunned chuckle.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Excuse me?**

 **DOC '85'**

 **You're a lot younger than I am. And stronger.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Of course, I'd make The Incredible Hulk, look like a wimp.**

 **(sarcastically)**

 **But anything for my Father.**

 **Carlos shakes his head in disbelief.**

 **He goes to the back of the Delorean and pushes, as Doc steers the car to the exit of the Shopping Mall.**

 **Carlos tries not to strain himself. He grinds his teeth.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Dad, just where the hell have you wandered off to?**


	19. Reminiscing

**EXT - HILL VALLEY TOWN SQUARE - October 27 1985 -12:40. PM.**

 **EXT - MARTY MCFLY SENIOR**

 **EX- EINSTEIN DOC'S DOG**

 _ **"THE POWER OF LOVE," BY HUEY LEWIS AND THE NEWS"**_ **is heard playing in the distance from LOU'S AEROBICS'S GYM.**

 **Marty arrives with Einstein at the Town Square of 1980's Hill Valley.**

 **He feels very Nostalgic and emotional. He feels like a teenager again.**

 _INT FLASHBACK -_

 _EXT- PART I - HILL VALLEY TOWN SQUARE - Oct 25 1985- 8:27 am._

 _Marty Mcfly is Skateboarding to school, clinging onto a Jeep. He waves to girls_

 _keeping fit in the Aerobic's Gym. The driver of the Jeep, turns around to see Marty_

 _hitching a ride on the back of the vehicle. The driver is reluctant to allow Marty to continue_

 _his ride._

 _EXIT FLASHBACK_

 **EXT MARTY MCFLY SENIOR - Oct 27 1985**

 **Mart laughs a little.**

 **Einstein barks, as he walks beside him.**

 **They continue to walk in the direction of LOU'S AEROBICS GYM, where people start to**

 **glare at Marty strangely, as he is still in an institutional Suit from 2015.**

 **EXT - LOU'S AEROBIC'S GYM.**

 _ **"THE POWER OF LOVE,"**_ **continues to play.**

 **Marty looks inside the Gym and where pretty women are keeping fit**

 **in their Gym Suits.**

 _INT FLASHBACK NOV 1955._

 _LOU'S CAFE_

 _BIFF_

 _Alright punk now..._

 _MARTY_

 _Whoa whoa Biff. What's that?_

 _Marty fooling Biff and punching him in the face._

 _INT CAFE 80's - Part II - Wed 21st Oct 2015_

 _INT OLD BIFF_

 _INT MARTY_

 _Old Biff hits Marty on the head with his cane._

 _OLD BIFF_

 _Hello hello anybody home? Think Mcfly think._

 _INT GRIFF AND HIS GANG_

 _LESLEY "SPIKE" O MALLEY, lifts Marty Junior up in between his groin and_

 _throws him onto the counter as the younger version of his father, listens._

 _Marty knees Grff in his privates and shoves him into his gang._

 _INT PALACE SALOON - PART III - Thur Sept 3rd 1885._

 _INT MARTY_

 _INT BUFORD TANNEN AND GANG_

 _Buford fires gunshots at Marty's feet._

 _BUFORD_

 _COME ON RUNT. YOU CAN DANCE BETTER THAN THAT!_

 _Then Marty does MICHAEL JACKSON'S MOONWALK, as Buford and his_

 _gang are left speechless._

 _LOCAL CUSTOMER_

 _Shit._

 _Marty does a spin manouevere_

 _MARTY_

 _WHOAA!_

 _Marty jumps onto a plank of wood_

 _balancing a TOBACCO SPITOON, which is sent flying and covering Buford._

 _EXIT FLASHBACK._

 **EXT- MARTY MCFLY SENIOR - Oct 27 1985**

 **Marty chuckles to himself, finding them time travel moments**

 **amusing.**

 **Not so amusing from certain girls from inside the Gym who thinks Marty is**

 **Ogling them. They look disgusted.**

 **GIRL (O.S.)**

 **Eww, pervert.**

 **Marty decides to make himself scarce, as Einstein follows. Marty heads to the left of the**

 **Town Square and looks directly straight down, and sees that work is being done to the**

 **damaged entrance of the ASSEMBLY OF CHRIST BUILDING, that he caused upon his return**

 **from 1955 the first time.**

 **EXT RED THOMAS, LOCAL BUM**

 **Red is seen looking through a garbage can in the distance and kicks it over and a member of the public accidently bumps into him.**

 **RED**

 **Watch where your going! Crazy...Drunk Pedestrian!**

 **Marty laughs. **Red frowns in annoyance and continues with his business.****

 **Marty glances one more time to the 'Assembly Of Christ,' before continuing on.**

 **EXT - SMALL PARKING LOT**

 **EXT - CLOCKTOWER**

 **Marty and Einstein approach the FAMOUS HILL VALLEY CLOCKTOWER, THAT HAS BEEN A PROMINENT SYMBOL THROUGHOUT THE BACK TO THE FUTURE MOVIES. He stops and looks up. It still stands at . Which it has been for the last Thirty years, since it was struck by Lightening in 1955.**

 **Marty stares up at the monument.**

 _INT FLASHBACKS FROM THE TRILOGY_

 _EXT - TOWN SQUARE 1955, 2015, 1885, 1985- A_

 _EXT - MARTY MCFLY_

 _PART I -Marty looking up at the working Clocktower on Sat Nov 5th 1955_

 _PART II - Marty's arrival in the Town Square in an advanced Technological Future- Wed 21st Oct 2015_

 _PART III - Marty looks up at the Construction of the Clocktower in the Wild West of Hill Valley on Thur Sept 3rd 1885_

 _PARTS I/II/III - Sat Nov 12th 1955, 10:03 PM._

 _INT DELOREAN -MARTY MCFLY_

 _EXT -TOWN SQUARE - DOC BROWN_

 _Marty hits 88 Miles Per Hour, as Doc unhooks the cable from a broken branch._

 _Marty enters Hill Valley Town Square. Marty spots Doc rushing to connect the cables._

 _MARTY_

 _Doc._

 _Marty is hurtling towards the end of the street and braces himself._

 _EXT - CLOCKTOWER. LIGHTENING STRIKES THE CLOCKTOWER AS SOON AS IT REACHES 10:04. PM,_

 _SENDING THE SURGE DOWN THE WIRE, JUST AS DOC MAKES THE CONNECTION. THE ELECTRICITY SENDS_

 _1:21 GIGAWATTS INTO THE FLUXCIPACITOR, JUST AS THE DELOREAN MAKES CONTACT AND SENDING MARTY_

 _BACK TO THE FUTURE!_

 _PART II /III -Sat Nov 12th 1955 -10:04 PM_

 _EXT - TOWN SQUARE_

 _EXT - MARTY MCFLY_

 _EXT - DOC BROWN_

 _Moments after Marty 1 departure, his part 2 self appears_

 _from behind the Clocktower and springs a surprise on Doc's_

 _1955 counterpart._

 _MARTY_

 _Doc? Doc? Doc?!_

 _Doc turns around and jumps out of his skin._

 _DOC_

 _Ahh! A ghost._

 _MARTY_

 _Relax Doc. It's me, me. It's Marty._

 _DOC_

 _No it can't be. I just sent you Back To The Future._

 _MARTY_

 _Yeah I know you did send me Back To The Future. But I'm back. I'm back from the future._

 _Momentary pause fro Doc in shock._

 _DOC_

 _Great Scott._

 _Doc faints._

 _PART II - EXT -HELL VALLEY - Sat Oct 26 1985-A_

 _EXT 'BIFFS PARADISE CASINO HOTEL'_

 _Marty watches the TV screen on how Biff became the luckiest man on Earth. On how he continued to win his_

 _betting and how he eventually married Lorraine in 1973. Marty is horrified._

 _EXIT FLASHBACK_

 **EXT - MARTY SENIOR**

 **Marty feels a shiver go down his spine.**

 **That last flashback hit him hard, considering that**

 **has now become his future in 2015. Marty wanders on with Einstein to the right of the Courthouse and looks to**

 **the centre of the road.**

 _INT FLASHBACKS FROM THE TRILOGY_

 _EXT - TOWN SQUARE - 1955 - PART I_

 _EXT MARTY MCFLY_

 _EXT BIFF AND GANG_

 _Biff attempts to ram Marty into a Manure Truck. Marty kicks the Skateboard under Biff's_

 _FORD SUPER DE LUXE CONVERTABLE and jumps over the car and the gang and over the_

 _otherside of the vehicle landing back onto the Skateboard. Biff and Co are distracted. They turn, but Biff_

 _is too late to escape, of what is about to cover them._

 _BIFF AND GANG_

 _(together)_

 _SHHHIITTTT!_

 _Biff tries to avoid the Manure Truck, but is too late and crashes into, where the Manure covers the whole car_

 _and the driver and passengers._

 _EXT - TOWN SQUARE - 2015 - PART II_

 _EXT - MARTY MCFLY_

 _EXT - GRIFF AND GANG_

 _The Hoverboard has malfunctioned on the Pond, as Griff and his cronies close in on him, with_

 _Griff ready to hit Marty with a baseball bat._

 _Marty dives into the pond as Griff swings. A glitch malfunctions Biffs and his gangs hoverboards and they_

 _smash into the Courthouse._

 _EXT - HILL VALLEY - Sept 7th 1885 - PART III_

 _EXT -BUFORD TANNEN_

 _EXT - MARTY MCFLY_

 _Marty as alias Clint Eastwood fooling Buford and Marty being victorious over him_

 _by punching Buford out and him falling head first into Manure._

 _CUT TO THE MARSHALL arresting Buford._

 _BUFORD_

 _I hate Manure._

 _EXIT FLASHBACKS_

 **EXT - MARTY MCFLY SENIOR - Oct 27 1985.**

 **Marty smiles to himself, feeling proud on what he achieved in**

 **beating the Tannens through time.**

 **INT MCFLY FAMILY CAR**

 **EXT HILL VALLEY**

 **INT MCFLY FAMILY, GEORGE, LORRAINE, LINDA AND DAVE.**

 **Dave is driving, whilst Forty Seven Year Old George is front passenger.**

 **Forty Seven Year Old Lorraine and Linda are rear passengers.**

 **LORRAINE**

 **George honey do you think Marty is alright?**

 **GEORGE**

 **I know what you mean honey. I've been asking myself that question since we got back from Tennis, yesterday morning.**

 **LINDA**

 **What made him think the car was wrecked?**

 **DAVE**

 **Why was he dressed like Clint Eastwood this morning?**

 ** **GEORGE****

 ** **Why did he pass out like he didn't recognize us?****

 **LORRAINE**

 **Maybe he's nervous about the feedback from the record company.**

 **LINDA**

 **I would be if I was him. He's just too darn loud.**

 **Lorraine taps Linda's hand in annoyance**

 **LORRAINE**

 **Now, cmon, Linda show some support for your brother. If your father can achieve being a successful author for the first time, your brother can accomplish similar success.**

 **DAVE**

 **Oh by the way Linda. Who the hell is Nick?**

 **Dave looks in his rear view mirror.**

 **LINDA**

 **Uh...I can't remember.**

 **DAVE**

 **Figured. Just how many boyfriends do you have sis?**

 **EXT - HILL VALLEY TOWN SQUARE**

 **EXT - MARTY MCFLY**

 **EXT- EINSTEIN**

 **Einstein runs ahead of Marty, as Marty follows, not paying attention to the road.**

 **EXT -MCFLY CAR**

 **The Mcfly car enters the Town Square and is heading for a distracted Marty.**

 **INT MCFLY CAR.**

 **Dave is distracted talking to his sister, but George spots Marty walking in the path of the vehicle.**

 **George panics**

 **GEORGE**

 **WATCH OUT!**

 **Dave slams on the breaks and screeches to a halt, as Marty freezes on the spot.**

 **The car avoids Marty by inches.**

 **Dave is relieved, yet shocked out of his stooper**

 **DAVE**

 **JESUS CHRIST!**

 **EXT- MARTY MCFLY SENIOR**

 **Marty stands staring at the car, as he recognizes it's his family**

 **that almost hit him. Einstein comes beside him.**

 **INT- MCFLY CAR**

 **Lorraine seems to familiarize herself with Marty.**

 **George seems to feel the same way.**

 **Lorraine then looks surprised.**

 **LORRAINE**

 **Oh my God George. It's him. It's Marty.**

 **Linda frowns**

 **LINDA**

 **That's not Marty. It's some nut job in a Straight Jacket.**

 **LORRAINE**

 **No. That's Marty. Oh My God George, we haven't seen him in Thirty years.**

 **Dave and Linda are confused.**

 **GEORGE**

 **Why I believe it is.**

 **DAVE**

 **Just what the hell is going on here? Who is that guy?**

 **EXT - MARTY MCFLY SENIOR**

 **EXT- GEORGE MCFLY**

 **EXT - LORRAINE B MCFLY**

 **Marty tries to make himself scarce, with Einstein. But, a female voice calls out to him.**

 **LORRAINE (O.S).**

 **CALVIN!**

 **Then a male voice.**

 **GEORGE (O.S).**

 **MARTY! I MEAN CALVIN!**

 **Marty can't escape he turns around to see his Forty Seven year Old parents right before**

 **his eyes.**

 **He is terrified.**

 **Lorraine approaches him slowly, looking concerned.**

 **LORRAINE**

 **Oh my God, Calvin are you alright?**

 **Marty shrugs and gives an awkward smile.**


	20. Browns From The Future

**EXT - HILLDALE ESTATE - October 27 1985 - 12:50 PM.**

 **INT BIFF TANNENS AUTO'S TRUCK**

 **Biff sits alone in his truck.**

 **He has now in possession the GRAYS SPORTS ALMANAC. He accepted the offer**

 **of a certain Doctor Emmett Brown, who has now left the scene, in the Delorean Time**

 **Machine he arrived in from 1925.**

 **Biff looks at the cover very smugly and feeling pleased with himself. His second chance at success**

 **is about to arise.**

 **Biff laughs.**

 **BIFF**

 **The future is mine. The Mcfly's will pay.**

 **Biff starts up his truck and does a U-TURN and drives off, passing DIXON and HARRY on the way.**

 **EXT- HILLDALE**

 **EXT - EASTWOOD RAVINE.**

 **THE RAILWAY SIGNAL'S ALARM SOUNDS AND THE BARRIERS LOWER DOWN.**

 **INT DIXON AND HARRY IN CONSTRUCTION VEHICLE TRUCK.**

 **Dixon stops the vehicle before the Barriers.**

 **Dixon turns and spots the wreckage of the Delorean over the Line.**

 **He finds the remains familiar.**

 **EXT - RAILWAY LINE**

 **Delorean Wreckage is shown. With fragments, as well as the GULLWING DOOR, FLUXCIPACITOR AND TIME CIRCUITS are shown.**

 **Dixon gives Harry a nudge.**

 **DIXON**

 **Harry look.**

 **Harry looks over to where Dixon is pointing.**

 **HARRY**

 **What a mess. It's what happens you try to outwit a Train.**

 **DIXON**

 **Never mind that, do you recognize it?**

 **HARRY**

 **Unfrortunately, I think it would need to be put back to together again for me to recognize it.**

 **DIXON**

 **No you idiot.**

 **(annoyed)**

 **It looks like them Delorean's that appeared at the Mall.**

 **Harry thinks for a moment.**

 **HARRY**

 **You mean the one's carrying Doc Brown, plus the other two guys from the second car?**

 **DIXON**

 **You know what this means don't you?**

 **HARRY**

 **He's got one too many Delorean Sports Cars?**

 **Dixon rolls his eyes.**

 **DIXON**

 **No, you idiot. He's trying to destroy evidence. Just proves his guilt.**

 **HARRY**

 **Like I said before Dixon, lets not get involved. We could up in Straight Jackets.**

 **DIXON**

 **It's Brown that needs to be in a Straight Jacket...**

 **The signals carrying on Alarming.**

 **Both Harry and Dixon look up and down the Track, but no sign of**

 **an oncoming Train.**

 **It irritates Dixon so much.**

 **DIXON**

 **Just what the hell is going on here! There's no Goddam Tr...**

 **SUDDENLY, THERE ARE THREE SUPER SONIC BOOMS AND THREE FLASHES OF LIGHT!**

 **All the Windows on the works vehicle are shattered by the force of the Booms.**

 **Harry and Dixon duck down.**

 **EXT - TIME TRAIN**

 **A Time train, similar to the one Doc and his family arrives on the track, about an hour and twenty minutes after Doc left in the train.**

 **The train comes to a stop.**

 **INT DIXON AND HARRY**

 **Dixon and Harry caught off guard by the sudden appearance of yet another time vehicle look up, with caution.**

 **EXT- TIME TRAIN**

 **The side doors open on the time vehicle and out steps, Jules and Verne who have arrived from 2015-A.**

 **They look to their surroundings and are amazed.**

 **VERNE**

 **Can't believe it Jules! It's been Thirty Years since we briefly stopped here.**

 ** **JULES****

 **From our perspective yes. Forty years from Dad's though.**

 **(Jules looks at his watch)**

 **And about an hour and twenty minutes since we were here last, as kids, in this timeline.**

 **Jules spots the Delorean Wreckage.**

 **He points.**

 **VERNE**

 **Do you think we should clean that up?**

 **JULES**

 **That's not important right now. We need to complete the mission, we came here for. To find retrieve that Alamanac.**

 ** **VERNE****

 ** **Is it relevant?****

 ** **JULES****

 ** **Of course it is. Could have been an alternate version of Biff, or maybe even a rogue from the Future Of Technology Institute.****

 ** **VERNE****

 ** **Are you sure this is the date you overheard Needles accidently confess to Jennifer in the Future?****

 ** **JULES****

 ** **It's what he said. So assuming we should succeed in this mission, the alternate 2015, will be changed back to the real 2015, as well as the year 2025 we've lived in for a while, since before we went to visit Mom and Dad in 1925.****

 ** **VERNE****

 ** **Yeah****

 ** **JULE****

 ** **And we need to find out what stopped the advanced technology in the Future.****

 ** **VERNE****

 ** **OK.****

 ** **JULES****

 ** **Right lets go.****

 **Momentary pause from Verne, as Jules hurries to the**

 **entrance of the train.**

 **Verne nods. Jules wonders why Verne is not in such a hurry?**

 **JULES**

 **You coming?**

 **VERNE**

 **Where we going? Back To 1925 already?**

 **JULES**

 **Not yet. Did you not here what I just said?**

 **VERNE**

 **Oh yeah. Of course. The mission.**

 **JULES**

 **We can hide the Train near the abandoned Delgado Mine Track. Should be safe there.**

 **INT- TIME TRAIN**

 **The two Time Travellers get back into the time vehicle.**

 **INT -DIXON AND HARRY**

 **Dixon and Harry sit in shock.**

 **EXT- TIME TRAIN**

 **THE TIME LIFTS OF THE GROUND AND SPINS 180 DEGREES TO EASTWOOD RAVINE AND THEN SPINS ANOTHER 180 DEGREES AND TAKES OFF FAR INTO THE SKY!**

 **INT - DIXON AND HARRY**

 **Dixon and Harry stare at the sky in amazement.**

 **They try to comprehend on what has occurred so far that day.**

 **Seeing the arrival of Two Delorean's appearing out of nowhere, bot carrying**

 **Doctor Emmett Brown. The last being a flying Steam Train appearing and disappearing with two**

 **males.**

 **Harry glances momentarily to Dixon.**

 **HARRY**

 **Still wanna get that Beer?**

 **DIXON**

 **No, there's something weird going on here.**

 **HARRY**

 **Exactly, that's why we shouldn't get involved.**

 **DIXON**

 **Well, thanks for all your advice Harry. But, I'm not leaving this, until I get to the bottom of it.**

 **HARRY**

 **So what you suggesting?**

 **DIXON**

 **I heard him say something like "Delgado Mine."**

 **That's where we're headed.**


	21. Mission Plan

**EXT. HILL VALLEY ESTATE - October 27 1985 - 12:54 PM**

 **EXT. ALLEYWAY**

 **EXT. DMC DELOREAN**

 **EXT. CARLOS GEORGE MCFLY**

 **Carlos almost breathless is help pushing the Delorean**

 **Time Machine to a secure location and find an alleyway.**

 **INT. DOC BROWN**

 **Doc is in the drivers seat, steering the vehicle**

 **The Time Machine comes to a complete stop.**

 **EXT. CARLOS**

 **Carlos takes a few deep breaths and grabs his knees, as pushing the Delorean**

 **has worn him out. Very tired.**

 **EXT. DOC**

 **Doc lifts up the Gullwing door and hurries to the back of the Delorean, where he meets**

 **up with an exhausted Carlos. Carlos breathes hard, as pushing the Time Vehicle for periods**

 **of Time have weakened his stamina. Doc seems rather impatient.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **OK future boy, this is where we will have to split up.**

 **Carlos grabs his breath and raises his eyebrow, wondering**

 **why Doc has made the decision, considering Marty has vanished, while**

 **both Doc and Carlos were discussing their mission to retrieve the Almanac?**

 **CARLOS**

 **What do you mean split up?**

 **DOC '85'**

 **The future is too great to allow Biff Tannen have that Sports Book.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Never mind the book, what about Dad?**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Leave your fathers safety to me. I know of certain places where he may have hung out in his teenage years. I'm sure he's safe. He will be familiar with this time period.**

 **Momentary pause from Carlos**

 **CARLOS**

 **I don't know Doc, he's in a vulnerable state considering.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Believe me Carlos, I'm as concerned for his welfare, as you are. But, it's a chance we both have to take. As you if Biff uses that Sports Book, he will eventually be corrupt and your fathers destiny will remain being in that asylum.**

 **Carlos takes a moment.**

 **He shows his anxiety, but rubbing his head, agitated by**

 **recent events. Carlos has to decide whether to ignore Doc's plea**

 **to stop Biff, and search for his missing father, or stop Biff from destroying**

 **the Mcfly's future.**

 **CARLOS**

 **OK, I'm putting my faith in you.**

 **So ...how do we do this?**

 **How do I find him? Biff?**

 **Doc takes out a piece of paper and a pen.**

 **He jots down Biff's address and hands it to**

 **Carlos.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **You know it makes sense. Just remember the future depends on it. For all of us.**

 **Carlos looks at it**

 **CARLOS**

 **This Biff's address?**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Yeah, well, I've crossed paths with Biff over the years. Small town I guess.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Have you got any Eighties cash. I kinda hungry and thirsty?**

 **Doc is annoyed, that Carlos would suggest something**

 **not important.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Thinking of your stomach at a time like this?**

 **CARLOS**

 **Please Doc, God knows how long this mission will take to retrieve that book and for you to track down Dad.**

 **Doc rolls his eyes and gives in.**

 **He puts his hand in his pocket and gives Carlos fifty dollars.**

 **Carlos takes the cash and puts the money in his pocket.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Is my clothes OK. Do they looks Eighties?**

 **DOC '85'**

 **As long as you're not running around naked, who will care?**

 **Carlos gives Doc an odd look.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Right...thanks Doc.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Right, should you complete your mission, before I find your Father, the rendezvous will be at the old Delgado Mine, where my future self buried the time machine in 1885.**

 **CARLOS**

 **OK, but what about the Delorean, you're leaving it here are you?**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Not a chance. Although I will have to try and keep a low profile, as I will have a Delorean full of Plutonium, once I refilled here.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Oh great, all that pushing I did, so you could have a joyride.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Joyride? I don't consider searching for your missing father a great highlight.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Oh yeah I forgot thanks.**

 **Doc taps Carlos on the shoulder**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Right be on your way. Keep safe.**

 **Carlos runs towards the street and then stops, as**

 **Doc grabs his Radiation Helmet.**

 **He walks back to Doc.**

 **CARLOS**

 **How long should I wait at the Rendezvous point?**

 **DOC '85'**

 **As long as you're safe from Biff and for as long as it takes for me to find your father.**

 **Carlos shrugs**

 **CARLOS**

 **Perfect.**

 **Carlos hurries out of the alleyway and heads to find**

 **Biff Tannens address.**

 **EXT. HILL VALLEY SUBURBS**

 **Doc Brown's ALTERNATE VERSION, from 1925 and who gave Biff the Almanac, is**

 **still in 1985 and is having trouble with the TIME CIRCUITS**

 **which won't boot up. Doc is frustrated.**

 **ALTERNATE DOC**

 **Goddamn this crap!**


	22. Delgado Prank

**EXT. DELGADO RAILWAY NEAR DELGADO MINE AND BOOT HILL CEMETARY - Oct 27 1985 - .**

 **EXT. TIME TRAIN**

 **The Time Train carrying Jules and Verne Brown lands on the abandoned**

 **railroad, near Delgado Mine.**

 **INT. TIME TRAIN**

 **INT. JULES BROWN**

 **INT. VERNE BROWN**

 **Jules switches off the power to the Flying Circuits, Time Circuits And Fluxcipacitor.**

 **Verne heads to the closets, at the back of the train, to see if there are suitable clothing for**

 **the Era, they've arrived in. He calls to Jules, who has left the drivers seat.**

 **VERNE**

 **So, what kind of clothing do you think is alright for the Eighties?**

 **JULES**

 **Time is of essence little brother. That's not important right now.**

 **Verne shuts the closet and walks to his older sibling.**

 **VERNE**

 **So where do we start?**

 **JULES**

 **Well, first we need to track down Biff. I'm not sure of his current address. I'm not sure how and when Needles got involved to be Biff's partner in the dark future either.**

 **VERNE**

 **That's what we're for aren't we.**

 **JULES**

 **And the Institute Of Future Technology that father started in 1991, it doesn't seem to exist. Are you sure the Archives was gone in 2015?**

 **VERNE**

 **Uh- yeah. I would have noticed.**

 ** **There is frustrating.****

 ** **(Thumps the chair)****

 **Verne shrugs**

 **VERNE**

 **Well we're here to rectify events.**

 **EXT. TIME TRAIN**

 **EXT. JULES BROWN**

 **EXT. VERNE**

 **The Hatch Door opens up and the Browns Brothers step into afternoon daylight.**

 **They looks to their surroundings. A few hundred yards away, is the Old Boot Hill Cemetary and**

 **abandoned Delgado Mine.**

 **The two time travellers step onto the ground.**

 **Verne points to the Time Train.**

 **VERNE**

 **You sure it will be safe here?**

 **JULES**

 **You sound a little nervous Verne.**

 **VERNE**

 **Aren't you?**

 **JULES**

 **Even so, we still have to protect the cycle of the Space Time Continuum. Biff may have that book in his possession now. We cannot allow him anytime what so ever, to cheat his way into being a powerful like Dictactor.**

 **VERNE**

 **First we need to find out where he lives.**

 **Jules then abruptly taps Verne on the shoulder**

 **Verne is startled.**

 **JULES**

 **Shhh. Somebody's onto us.**

 **VERNE**

 **You and your senses.**

 **JULES**

 **Believe me. We don't want any interruptions for this mission.**

 **EXT. OLD BOOT HILL CEMETARY**

 **EXT. DIXON**

 **EXT. HARRY**

 **Harry and Dixon arrive on the scene, having followed the two time travellers**

 **to the old track. Dixon and Harry hide behind some Gravestones, as they look over**

 **to the Time Train. Jules and Verne are not seen. The two await for an appearance.**

 **Harry is nervous**

 **HARRY**

 **I don't know Dixon, I think we shouldn't mess around in this.**

 **DIXON**

 **Why? It's a chance to be famous.**

 **HARRY**

 **Yeah, in the Hill Valley Mental Institute. If wanna go the same way Old Man Peabody did Thirty Years ago, you're on your own.**

 **(sarcastically)**

 **DIXON**

 **Harry, we both saw what happened. We didn't imagine any of the three occurrences this morning. Doc Brown is involved in something big here. The two guys we saw with him in the Parking Lot and the other two at the Eastwood Ravine Railroad, are in on it with him too.**

 **Harry be so nervous tries to make sentence, as he**

 **feels it's dangerous if they try to manipulate the situation.**

 **HARRY**

 **I admire you spirit Dixon, but this could be suicide.**

 **DIXON**

 **What's the matter?...Gutless?**

 **Harry eyes widen. His face goes red with anger wanting**

 **to hit Dixon for his suggestion.**

 **Harry points his finger at his work colleague.**

 **HARRY**

 **Nobody calls me Gutless.**

 **DIXON**

 **Then are you in or out?**

 **Harry takes a moment. He doesn't want to provoke, whoever**

 **they may be going up against.**

 **EXT. TIME TRAIN**

 **Harry and Dixon make their way to the side of the train.**

 **It's all quiet and the Train is shut down.**

 **Harry stands tense.**

 **Dixon is anxious for an appearance.**

 **Nothing.**

 **Harry looks around nervously and then tries to move away, but Dixon grabs his shirt**

 **and pulls him back.**

 **HARRY**

 **OK Dixon, what are we waiting for?**

 **DIXON**

 **The truth.**

 **Harry smirks in like a sarcastic way.**

 **HARRY**

 **Yeah, if was mean't to be classified, I'm sure they'd tell two curious Labourers. Or one.**

 **(sarcastically)**

 **Or more likely kill us.**

 **Dixon laughs.**

 **DIXON**

 **Shut up Harry.**

 **HARRY**

 **There's no knowone here.**

 **DIXON**

 **Harry I SAID...**

 **SUDDENLY THE TIME TRAIN HATCH OPENS UP,**

 **WITH A SMOKEY APPEARANCE FROM THE INSIDE**

 **SUDDENLY A MALE VOICE THEN SOUNDS ON A MICROPHONE**

 **WHICH MAKES HARRY AND DIXON JUMP.**

 **VOICE**

 **You are in violation of our species safe zone. You have twenty seconds to comply.**

 **Dixon chuckles.**

 **Harry freezes on the spot terrified.**

 **DIXON**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah. whatever. We've seen your faces.**

 **HARRY**

 **Dixon, lets get outta here.**

 **VOICE**

 **You now have fifteen seconds to comply, you have now breeched the safe zone, we will now consider taking considerable action.**

 **DIXON**

 **No, you have breeched the air space zone asshole.**

 **HARRY**

 **Dixon I wanna go home.**

 **Dixon is feeling agitated by Harry's winging.**

 **DIXON**

 **Harry, grow some will ya...**

 **Dixon is then distracted.**

 **As is Harry.**

 **COMING OUT OF THE SMOKE, WHAT APPEARS ARE TWO ALIEN ENTITIES IN HELMETS AND SPACE SUITS WITH RAY GUNS AND ARE HOVERING IN THE AIR, ON WHAT LOOKS LIKE HOVERBOARDS. HIGH WINDS THEN PICK UP.**

 **Dixon and Harry stand and look up in terror, as the two Aliens points their Ray Guns at the two men.**

 **ALIEN 1**

 **Violators will be exterminated.**

 **ALIEN 2**

 **Extermination in ten, nine, eight, seven...**

 **Dixon and Harry glance at one another as their**

 **hearts start pounding. They look back to the two aliens in absolute**

 **Terror.**

 **They let out a SCREAM!**

 **DIXON AND HARRY TOGETHER**

 **RUN FOR IT!**

 **Dixon and Harry run for their lives back in the direction of the Boot Hill Cemetary.**

 **The Aliens still have their Ray Guns pointed at the two.**

 **ALIEN 2**

 **FIRE!**

 **The two aliens fire and seem to purposly miss and Ray's are fired from the weapons.**

 **As Dixon and Harry disappear, the two Aliens drop their Guard and retreat into the Time Train.**

 **INT. TIME TRAIN**

 **The two Aliens drop their Ray Guns and remove their helmets.**

 **They then remove what appears to be alien masks.**

 **INT. JULES BROWN**

 **INT. VERNE BROWN**

 **The Aliens were none other than Jules and Verne in disguise, so they could scare both Dixon and Harry away from the scene.**

 **The two brothers laugh their asses off, at the prank they've just pulled off. It worked.**

 **They give each other a TEAM HANDSHAKE.**


	23. Home Sweet Home

**EXT. LYONS ESTATE HILL VALLEY- October 27 1985 - 1:12 PM.**

 **INT. MCFLY CAR**

 **INT. MARTY MCFLY SENIOR, LORRAINE B MCFLY, GEORGE MCFLY, DAVE MCFLY, LINDA MCFLY AND EINSTEIN DOG BROWNS DOG.**

 **Marty Senior is being taking to his previous home from his earlier years, along with Einstein.**

 **Marty is sat in the backseat, sat between his middled aged mother, and sister Linda, whilst**

 **middle aged George is sat alongside driver Dave, Marty's brother.**

 **Einstein is sat on Linda's lap, looking opposite to her.**

 **It seems Einstein has gotten to like Linda, who feels uncomfortable with**

 **the unexpected four legged friend pet so close.**

 **Marty sits smiling, as does Lorraine.**

 **LORRAINE**

 **I think he likes you Linda.**

 **Linda feels awkward**

 **LINDA**

 **Yeah, I kinda guessed that.**

 **DAVE**

 **Isn't he Doc Brown's Dog, Einstein?**

 **LORRAINE**

 **I believe so. Calvin is Doc Brown's nephew.**

 **George looks in the rear view mirror at Marty, who looks**

 **to his surroundings. George finds something familiar about**

 **his perspective on Calvin Klein. He then has a memory come flashing**

 **back on him.**

 _INT. FLASHBACK FROM PART I - ENCHANTMENT UNDER THE SEA DANCE - NOV 12 1955._

 _INT. MARTY MCFLY, GEORGE MCFLY AND LORRAINE BAINES_

 _17 year old, Marty is bidding his farewell to his 17 year old parents who see him_

 _as Calvin Klein._

 _MARTY_

 _Oh one other thing. If you guys ever have kids and one of them accidently sets fire to the living room rug...go easy on him._

 _GEORGE '55'_

 _OK._

 _Marty exits the school, leaving Lorraine and George near the Gym entrance._

 _LORRAINE '55'_

 _Marty such a nice name._

 _CUT TO FLASHBACK FROM GEORGE'S P.O.V. FROM JUNE 8th 1976_

 _INT. MCFLY HOME LYONS ESTATE_

 _INT. MARTY MCFLY JUNIOR, LORRAINE B ,MCFLY, GEORGE MCFLY and MARTY JUNIORS FRIENDS/FAMILY_

 _An Eight year old Marty on his birthday days on his eighth birthday, accidently sets fire to the living room rug, after he_

 _drops a waxed candle. from his cake. Marty cries out, as does most of the kids._

 _YOUNG MARTY_

 _Mommy! Daddy! Fire!._

 _GEORGE (P.O.V)._

 _Lorraine, gets some water fast._

 _LORRAINE (O.S.)._

 _Oh my God._

 _George lifts Marty up, as Lorraine throws water over the fire OFF-SCREEN, and puts it out._

 _YOUNG MARTY_

 _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to._

 _GEORGE (P.O.V)._

 _It's alright son, it was an accident._

 _LORRAINE (O.S)._

 _Here let me wipe those tears._

 _(wiping his tears with a tissue)_

 _GEORGE (P.O.V)._

 _Happy Birthday son._

 _END OF FLASHBACK._

 **INT. MCFLY CAR -October 27 1985.**

 **George clears his mind, as the Mcfly's arrive home.**

 **EXT. MCFLY RESIDENCE, LYONS ESTATE**

 **EXT. MCFLY FAMILY AND EINSTEIN**

 **After Dave parks up on the drive, the mcflys exit the car, as Einstein jumps out first. George and Dave exit the from**

 **the front. Linda follows from the back and Lorraine helps Marty out from the otherside.**

 **Marty stares at up at his previous address. He feels right at home and very nostalgic. It's amazing!**

 _INT. FLASHBACK_

 _EXT. MCFLY RESIDENCE -PART II -Oct 26 1985_

 _EXT. MARTY MCFLY_

 _Marty lifts the garage door and discovers his new 4x4 truck. His dream of owning one has finally come true._

 _EXT. JENNIFER JANE PARKER_

 _Jennifer aged 17 then surprises him._

 _JENNIFER_

 _How about a ride mister?_

 _Marty is surprised, yet glad to see his girlfriend._

 _MARTY_

 _Jennifer. Oh man are you a sight for sore eyes. Let me look at you._

 _Marty walks over and touches Jennifers arms_

 _JENNIFER_

 _Marty, you're acting like you haven't seen me in a week._

 _MARTY_

 _I haven't._

 _(overwhelmed)_

 _Jennifer touches his head tenderly._

 _JENNIFER_

 _Are you OK? Is everything alright?_

 _Marty looks behind him and sees his happy and proud parents Lorraine_

 _and George watching on. Marty has now got a perfect future at this point._

 _He turns back to Jennifer more happy than ever._

 _MARTY_

 _Oh yeah, everything is great._

 _Jennifer and Marty are about to passionately kiss, when SUDDENLY THREE SUPER_

 _SONIC BOOMS ARE HEARD! THREE FLASHES OF LIGHT ARE SEEN!_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

 **EXT. MARTY MCFLY AND LORRAINE B MCFLY- Oct 27 1985**

 **Marty is brought back from his memory, when Lorraine touches his arm.**

 **LORRAINE**

 **Here we are home sweet home.**

 **Marty smiles slightly.**

 **Einstein tries to jump on Linda, as he wants all the fuss and to play.**

 **She tries to push him, away in frustration. Dave laughs.**

 **LINDA**

 **Down boy Down.**

 **Dave laughs and jokes.**

 **DAVE**

 **Who needs a boyfriend, when you already got your new best friend hey sis?**

 **Linda frowns, as Einstein keeps trying to get her to pet him.**

 **LINDA**

 **Yeah, very cute Dave. Very cute.**

 **GEORGE**

 **We best get Marty, I mean Calvin in doors before the neighours start talking. Don't want them thinking we're concealing a runaway psychiatric patient.**

 **Linda raises her eyebrow**

 **LINDA**

 **He is in a Straight Jacket Dad.**

 **LORRAINE**

 **Don't you be a smart ass young lady. Calvin deserves respect he's our friend.**

 **LINDA**

 **Yeah, I suppose after you both thirty years not laying eyes on him, I guess I was just too judgemental.**

 **(sarcastically)**

 **Lorraine frowns to her daughters not so**

 **pleasant quotes. She turns her attentions to Marty.**

 **LORRAINE**

 **Calvin please excuse our daughter.**

 **DAVE**

 **Yeah, it's called her certain taste in men, which is why she gets through so many. Her sarcasm.**

 **(interrupts)**

 **Linda tuts at her elder sibling**

 **DAVE**

 **Shut up.**

 **Einstein barks and Linda jumps back.**

 **LINDA**

 **Don't be so pushy.**

 **Einstein whines.**

 **GEORGE**

 **Can everybody get inside? Quickly?**

 **Lorraine opens the front hatch, then unclocks the main door**

 **and helps Marty inside.**

 **INT. MFLY RESIDENCE**

 **INT. MCFLY FAMILY**

 **Marty is overwhelmed on how it looks. It's similar to how it look in the IMPROVED VERSION OF 1985 AT THE END OF PART I. He scours the LIVING ROOM, DINING ROOM AND KITCHEN COMBINED.**

 **Marty reminisces again.**

 _INT. FLASHBACK -ORIGINAL TIMELINE - INT MCFLY RESIDENCE -Oct 25th 1985._

 _INT. GEORGE MCFLY, BIFF TANNEN AND MARTY MCFLY_

 _Biff is bullying George into paying the insurance on George's car, although Biff wrecked it._

 _Biff taps Georges head._

 _CUT TO BIFF CONFRONTING MARTY AND MAKING MARTY FEEL INTIMIDATED. BIFF EXITS THE HOUSE_

 _CUT TO MCFLY FAMILY IMPROVED TIMELINE- Oct 26 1985 - 10:30 am._

 _A much happier George and Lorraine enter the house and Marty passes out._

 _CUT TO MCFLY FAMILY ORIGINAL TIMELINE -Oct 25 1985._

 _The Mcfly's are at the dinner table. Lorraine is an alcoholic, George is a wimp, who works for Biff, Dave works at Mcdonalds and Linda can't get a date._

 _George laughs hysterically watch 'The Honeymooners,' as the Lorraine, Marty and Linda watch him in embarrassment._

 _CUT TO MCFLY FAMILY IMPROVED TIMELINE - Oct 26 1985 - 10:30 am_

 _Dave and Linda having breakfast, dressed very presentable._

 _George and Lorraine in love._

 _Lorraine unpacking George's first Novel 'A MATCH MADE IN SPACE.'_

 _GEORGE_

 _I told you, if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything._

 _EXIT FLASHBACK_

 **INT. MARTY MCFLY - Oct 27 1985**

 **Marty feels relaxed and right at HOME.**


	24. Demise Of ELB

**EXT. DOC BROWNS LABRATORY - NEAR BURGER KING - Oct 27 1985 -1:20 PM.**

 **EXT. POLICE PATROL CAR, UNMARKED FBI VEHICLES, FORENSICS, NEWS REPORTER VANS**

 **EXT. AGENT SANDERS**

 **EXT. POLICE OFFICERS JEFFERSON AND HOLMES**

 **The Lab is blocked off by Enforcement.**

 **FBI agent Sanders is questioning Jefferson and Holmes, who allowed a middled aged**

 **female impersonating a Federal Agent to enter Doctor Emmett Browns Lab and retrieve**

 **Browns future version of Einstein.**

 **Sanders has his notepad in hand, taking down details.**

 **SANDERS**

 **So you just let this woman walk in and take the Dog, before you could go in?**

 **JEFFERSON**

 **She seemed genuine. She even had I.D.**

 **HOLMES**

 **He's right Agent Sanders, there's no way we could have known otherwise.**

 **SANDERS**

 **Well, it looks like you two have been duped. There is no record of a Carla Clayton working for the F.B.I.**

 **HOLMES**

 **Then who was she?**

 **SANDERS**

 **Most likely an accomplice of Brown, if she's picking up his Dog. Can you describe her?**

 **JEFFERSON**

 **Couldn't tell really, she had shades on. About late Thirties, Dark Fuzzy Hair, Medium Height, Timid Voice.**

 **SANDERS**

 **A timid voice. Did that not give the game away?**

 **HOLMES**

 **We're very sorry Agent Sanders, we've been guarding Browns Lab, most of yesterday and all last night. Could a lack of sleep cut us some slack?**

 **SANDERS**

 **Yeah, well, your actions and excuses could cost us apprehending a loon, who could have brought a Nuclear Holocaust to the country.**

 **Sanders walks away, leaving officers Holmes and Jefferson humiliated.**

 **INT. DOC BROWNS LAB**

 **INT. AGENT SANDERS AND AGENT NICHOLS**

 **INT. FORENSICS**

 **The LAB IS EXACTLY HOW IT LOOKED AT THE BEGINNING OF PART I , WITH MULTIPLE CLOCKS HANGING ON THE WALLS, EINSTEINS AUTOMATED TIN OPENER, THE BLOWN OUT AMPLIFIER THAT MARTY OVERLOADED.**

 **Agent Nichols is looking at the mess caused by the Blown Out Amplifier.**

 **Forensics are collecting evidence from what they consider a possible crime scene.**

 **Agent Sanders enters Browns Lab and walks over to Nichols.**

 **Sanders wonders what the mess is all about?**

 **SANDERS**

 **Whoa Rock n' Roll, what's this mess?**

 **NICHOLS**

 **Looked like a massive Speaker of some sort.**

 **Nichols picks up a fragment of the Amp**

 **NICHOLS**

 **Must've overloaded.**

 **SANDERS**

 **I'll say. Any sign of Plutonium hidden under any Nook and Cranny?**

 **NICHOLS**

 **None to suggest the Libyans were telling the truth. Obviously as we know, they didn't have the missing link on them when they were arrested at the Mall, in the early hours of yesterday morning. But, as we've aleady agreed, if Brown was innocent, why is he no show? That's if he's alive.**

 **The Local High School Principal suspects he's not all innocent in this either.**

 **SANDERS**

 **That's what why we work for the government, to find these things out. Oh what, about this kid friend of his, that apparently vansihed in this supposed chase at the Mall? Has he been located yet?**

 **Sanders starts looking around the Lab taking interest in Doc's inventions and Gadgets.**

 **NICHOLS**

 **Uh- some locals have suggested a Martin Seamous Mcfly aged 17, lives at a 9303, Lyons Esates, Hill Valley, the other end of town I believe.**

 **But, there's no guarantee this kid, is the one, that was the witness at the Mall.**

 **Sanders takes off a the News Paper article 'BROWN MANSION DESTROYED.'**

 **The other on the wall reads 'BROWN ESATE SOLD TO DEVELOPERS'** _ **'Bankrupt Inventor Sells Off 135 Prime Acres.'**_

 **Sanders finds the articles interesting.**

 **SANDERS**

 **Well, then we'll pay this Mcfly Boy a Visit.**

 **SUDDENLY ALL THE CLOCKS START TO CHIME IN THE LAB AND EVERYONE COVERS THEIR EARS. THEY ALL READ ONE' O CLOCK**

 **Agents Sanders and Nichols, plus the Forensics, find the noise very irritating.**

 **Nichols glances at his watch. It reads .**

 **He wonders why they're all chiming at the specific time?**

 **NICHOLS**

 **He's set all his clocks twenty five minutes slow.**

 **SANDERS**

 **Lets get out of here for a minute.**

 **EXT. ALTERNATE DOC, HILL VALLEY**

 **INT. ALTERNATE DELOREAN**

 **The Doc Brown who gave Biff the sports Almanac, manages to get the Time Circuits and Fluxcipacitor up and running**

 **after tinkering with wires.**

 **He is pleased with himself and cheers.**

 **He taps in the date " S _unday_** _ **December 13th 1925 01:00 a.m."**_

 **He puts the car into gear and drives off.**

 **INT. DMC DELOREAN**

 **INT. DOC BROWN '85'**

 **Doc Brown is driving in a suburban area of town looking for Marty, unbeknown to him**

 **he has been taken in by his family at Lyons Estate.**

 **EXT. SANDERS AND NICHOLS, DOC BROWNS LAB**

 **EXT. NEWS REPORTERS**

 **News Reporters in their numbers come rushing over to agents Sanders and Nichols for updates.**

 **They have microphones to their faces.**

 **Sanders tries to calm the situation by waving his hands up in the air.**

 **SANDERS**

 **Hold it, HOLD IT!**

 **This is a crime area please move away.**

 **REPORTER 1**

 **Has Emmett Brown been located yet?**

 **SANDERS**

 **No comment at this time please.**

 **REPORTER 2**

 **Anything to suggest he was involved in Terrorism?**

 **NICHOLS**

 **My colleague and I have nothing to say at this time.**

 **REPORTER 3**

 **What about The Sheep Dog? We heard he was taken away.**

 **SANDERS**

 **I'm sure the Pooch is fine.**

 **A reporter turns to another fellow reporter**

 **REPORTER 4**

 **I'm sure I saw spotted a similar breed earlier on the way here. It was with a guy in straight jacket.**

 **EXT. JEFFERSON AND HOLMES**

 **Officers Jefferson and Holmes comes hurrying over to the agents.**

 **It seems urgent.**

 **JEFFERSON**

 **Agent Sanders!**

 **Both agents Sanders and Nichols acknowledge the**

 **Police Officer.**

 **JEFFERSON**

 **Just had a report from San Francisco. A driver on a freight train, claimed he collided with a Delorean Sports Car, similar to Doctor Browns, earlier this morning at the Eastwood Ravine Rail Crossing, Hilldale. Said somebody in a Cowboy outfit dived out the vehicle in time, before it smashed to pieces.**

 **NICHOLS**

 **Why didn't he stop?**

 **HOLMES**

 **Driver was drunk on the job.**

 **Sanders rolls his eyes.**

 **SANDERS**

 **Alright. Get over there and check it out. I'll have to call headquarters, get more men on the job.**

 **INT. ALTERNATE DOC , HILL VALLEY**

 **INT. REPLICA DELOREAN**

 **The alternate Doc is at a crossroads and sees the road ahead. It's the perfect spot to get the Delorean**

 **up to Eighty Eight Miles Per Hour. He looks up at the travel signals. They are on Red. Doc will use the**

 **Lights as his starting point. Diagonal to his left, opposite side of the Crossroads, is Doc's Lab, with Agents,**

 **Police Officers, Forensics and News Reporters surrounding the area.**

 **INT. DMC DELOREAN**

 **INT. DOC BROWN '85'**

 **Doc Brown from 1985 comes to the same crossroads, unbeknown to him, his Doppleganger is sat opposite to**

 **his left at the traffic signals. Doc looks diagonal to his right and notices his lab, under investigation. He is**

 **in shock and soon realizes why they are there. He then senses something familiar out of the corner of his eye.**

 **He looks to his left and spots his Doppleganger in a replica of the Time Machine.**

 **INT. ALTERNATE DOC**

 **INT. REPLICA DELOREAN**

 **The alternate version of Doc meets eye contact with his other self, distracted from the Traffic Lights now turned Green.**

 **INT. DMC DELOREAN**

 **INT. DOC BROWN '85'**

 **Doc's fears have come true. It's what he never wanted to believe.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Great Scott.**

 **(gasp)**

 **It is me. All of it. It is me who comes here and...gives Biff the Almanac.**

 **This is serious shit!**

 **INT. ALTERNATE DOC**

 **INT. REPLICA DELOREAN**

 **The Evil Doc seethes.**

 **ALTERNATE DOC**

 **There is not a chance in hell, I will let you leave this time period alive Doctor Brown.**

 **EXT. DMC DELOREAN**

 **INT. DOC BROWN '85'**

 **Doc Brown of 1985, hits the accelerator, making the TYRES SCREECH and**

 **drives across the Crossroads, in an attempt to avoid his doppleganger.**

 **INT. REPLICA DELOREAN**

 **INT. ALTERNATE DOC**

 **Evil Doc tries to set off after the 1985 version, but the car stalls.**

 **EXT. DOC BROWNS LAB.**

 **EXT. NEWS REPORTERS**

 **A news reporters spots The Alternate Doc stalled at the cross roads. He is shocked and**

 **warns everybody, by pointing at he Time Vehicle.**

 **NEWSREPORTER**

 **There he is!**

 **EXT. SANDERS AND NICHOLS**

 **EXT. JEFFERSON AND HOLMES**

 **Agents Sanders and Nichols turn abruptly**

 **As does Officers Jefferson and Holmes about to get into the Police Car.**

 **They recognize the man in the Delorean as Doc Brown.**

 **Sanders withdraws his pistol, as does Nichols and warns the everyone.**

 **SANDERS**

 **Everyone out of the way,now!**

 **Some Reporters ignore Sanders and begin filming.**

 **Sanders and Nichols slowly approach the stalled Time Machine.**

 **INT. DELOREAN**

 **INT ALTERNATE DOC**

 **In desperation the Evil Doc desperately tries to jump start the time machine.**

 **He manages to do so, but also manages to SCRAMBLE the Time Circuits and the Fluxcipacitor turns off.**

 **EXT. MAIN STREET**

 **EXT. DOC'S LAB**

 **EXT. SANDERS**

 **Sanders points his gun at the Delorean and Evil Doc, where the agent delivers**

 **a warning.**

 **SANDERS**

 **Step out of the Vehicle!**

 **EXT. DELOREAN**

 **Evil Doc ignores Sanders warning and hits the accelerator and is headed for Hill Valley Town Square at a high speed.**

 **EXT. NICHOLS**

 **Both Nichols and Sanders open fire on the Delorean, but there are several richochets and misses, as the Doppleganger**

 **speeds away. Sanders signals to his partner.**

 **SANDERS**

 **Get to the car!**

 **EXT. JEFFERSON AND HOLMES**

 **The two police officers jump into the police vehicle**

 **and switch on their red and blue lights.**

 **The Agents and Police Officers give chase to who they believe is the Doc Brown they have been looking for.**

 **News reporters jumps into their vans and cars and follow the pursuit.**

 **EXT. DELOREAN**

 **INT. ALTERNATE DOC**

 **Evil Doc wizzes in and out of traffic, as Law Enforcement bares down on him. It's a desperate act.**

 **He thumps the Time Circuits in frustration, as they have fried.**

 **The Hill Valley Town Square is getting ever closer.**

 **INT. FBI CAR**

 **INT. SANDERS AND NICHOLS**

 **Nichols is on the radio calling for immediate back up.**

 **NICHOLS**

 **We require immediate back up. We are in pursuit of a male suspect. Suspect is Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown, believed to be aged 65, in a Delorean Sports Vehicle, headed from Riverside and Main in the direction of what looks like the Town Square of Hill Valley. Scramble now!**

 **EXT. DELOREAN**

 **The Time Vehicle evades several collisons more.**

 **EXT. TEXACO GARAGE , HILL VALLEY TOWN SQUARE**

 **A driver wearing glasses and a cap finsihes fueling his BLUE JEEP, when he spots an oncoming vehicle, moving at high speed. He**

 **hands the attended his fuel cash. The attended spots the oncoming vehicle getting a little too close too.**

 **INT. DELOREAN**

 **INT. ALTERNATE**

 **The evil Doc hits the Time Circuits in anger, as it won't boot up.**

 **ALTERNATE DOC**

 **GODDAMN THIS CRAP! START UP!**

 **The Evil Doppleganger then enters Hill Valley Town Square.**

 **EXT. HILL VALLEY TOWN SQUARE**

 **EXT. TEXACO GARAGE**

 **EXT. DELOREAN**

 **The Delorean is then seen headed straight for the Texaco Garage. The Evil Doc spots it too late.**

 **The Driver of the Jeep and the attendant rush away from the Garage and the Delorean hurtles to the**

 **Fuel Pumps.**

 **EVIL DOC LETS OUT A SCREAM AS THE DELOREAN CRASHES INTO THE FUEL PUMPS AT INCREDIBLE HIGH SPEEDS. THE EVIL DOC DIVES OUT OF THE**

 **SPEEDING DELOREAN IN TIME**

 **KABOOM! A MASSIVE EXPLOSION!**

 **A BALL OF FIRE BURSTS OUT AND THE TEXACO GARAGE IS INCINERATED, AS IS THE DELOREAN **.****

 **THE FORCE OF THE BLAST, SHATTERS THE WINDOWS OF LOU'S AEROBICS GYM AND KNOCKING GYMNISTS OFF THEIR FEET.**

 **BYSTANDERS WATCH IN HORROR. EVIL DOC GETS TO HIS FEET AND DRAWS HIS GUN AND RUSHES ACROSS**

 **THE PARKING LOT, AS BYSTANDERS SCREAM. ALERNATE DOC HEADS TO THE COURTHOUSE AND RUSHES AND UPSTAIRS TO**

 **THE CLOCKTOWER.**

 **EXT. SANDERS AND NICHOLS**

 **EXT. JEFFERSON AND HOLMES**

 **EXT. NEWS REPORTERS**

 **The agents, Officers and News Crews arrive on the scene.**

 **They are stunned by the catastrophe in the Town Square.**

 **Nichols shakes his head.**

 **NICHOLS**

 **Is he dead?**

 **SANDERS**

 **Not quite.**

 **(pointing to the top of the Clock Tower face)**

 **EXT. CLOCKTOWER.**

 **Alternate Doc from 1925, is stood on the ledge, where a piece of it, is missing caused by 1955 Doc, when he slipped, before sending Marty**

 **back to 1985.**

 **Reporters rush to the front of the Courthouse filming.**

 **REPORTER.**

 **Oh my God he's gonna jump.**

 **SANDERS**

 **There's no where for him to go. He's totally lost it.**

 **EXT. MAYOR GOLDIE WILSON.**

 **Goldie Wilson, aged 60, appears on the scene, having been at the ruins of the**

 **Assembly Of Christ Building. He is disturbed, by the raging Fire from the Texaco**

 **Garage, Town Folk in Panic and a suicidal Doc on the Clock tower ledge.**

 **He looks up horrified.**

 **GOLDIE WILSON**

 **Oh..my God.**

 **Evil looks down and curses everyone.**

 **ALTERNATE**

 **This place will be nothing!**

 **This time in Thirty Years, you all will be helpless!**

 **(then to Goldie Wilson)**

 **YOUR PRECIOUS TOWN WILL BE OWNED BY A NEW LEADER.**

 **THIS WILL BE HELL VALLEY**

 ** **HA HA HA!****

 ** **THEN A LARGE CHUNK OF THE LEDGE GIVES WAY AND****

 ** **SENDS EVIL DOC PLUMMETING TO THE GROUND AND TO HIS DEATH****

 ** **WITNESSED BY HUNDREDS OF WITNESSES.****

 ** **HE HITS THE GROUND-OFF SCREEN - MERE FEET FROM SANDERS AND NICHOLS.****

 ** ** ** **Nichols gulps.********

 ** ** ** **NICHOLS********

 ** ** ** **Oh well, I guess that ends this case.********

 ** ** ** **SANDERS********

 ** ** ** **No...it's just the beginning.********


	25. Future Agony

**EXT. HILL VALLEY SUBURBS - Oct 27 1985 - 1:35 PM.**

 **EXT. BIFF'S RESIDENCE**

 **EXT. CARLOS MCFLY**

 **Carlos arrives at Biff's address, but there is no guarantee that he is**

 **already home. How will approach his mission to obtain the Almanac?**

 **He needs to be unoticed and totally out of danger.**

 **Carlos looks around the street, it's a pretty rough area of the town, with some houses**

 **derelict, Vehicles that look like they're ready for the scrapyard. Neighbours are heard arguing.**

 **He then stops by a tree, looking up at Biff's house, with the driveway empty. Carlos looks**

 **at his watch, gotten a feeling he could be waiting a while.**

 **EXT. TIFFANY TANNEN**

 **Tiffany Tannen (biff's daughter, aged 17 exits the house and appears to be arguing with**

 **her mother, Martha Tannen, who is in the house. She appears dressed like a punk, with pink highlighted hair, dark lipstick, dark eyebrows and piercings on his lip and eyebrow. Tiffany walks down the driveway in a grumpy manner.**

 **Martha can be heard yelling from inside the house.**

 **MARTHA**

 **You will turn out just like your father young lady!**

 **You better not be spending time with that Douglas Needles!(O.S.)**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Yeah, yeah, whatever.**

 **EXT. RED 4X4**

 **EXT. NEEDLES AND HIS GANG**

 **Douglas Needles arrives to pick up Tiffany in his Red 4x4, with three other gang members.**

 **One of the gangs jump out and allows Tiffany to sit next to the man, who almost manipulated Marty into the race that would have caused him to have the Rolls Royce accident two and a half hours earlier.**

 **Carlos keeps himself out of site behind a tree. He sees that they are drinking beer and acting**

 **wild. Douglas hits the gas pedal and speeds off, down the street.**

 **Carlos realizes he will have to wait a while. He looks around to make sure the coast is clear and climbs the tree.**

 **He finds a safe spot and rests up to wait for Biff's return.**

 **INT. DOC BROWN**

 **INT. DMC DELOREAN**

 **Doc of 1985 finds a quiet area of town, as he's managed to escape the other Doc from 1997.**

 **Although Doc is currently unaware that, his alternate version has been blown up in Hill Valley**

 **Town Square. Doc rests his head on the steering wheel and turns off the engine. Doc is getting tired**

 **and sits back.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **(to himself)**

 **Things I've got to do, to save the Universe. Who'd have thought, thirty years after the events of 1955, the revelations of my journey to the future, would bring me straight back to the present. Some sort of Cosmic significance, almost as if it were the temporal junction point of the space time continuum. Or it could be just an amazing coincidence. Never occurred to me that I would betray Marty like that.**

 **Doc tuts correcting himself**

 **DOC '85'**

 **(to himself)**

 **What are you talking about Emmett? That wasn't you. It was somebody else...maybe**

 **Doc closes his eyes.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **(to himself)**

 **Oh well, at least I will eventually end up in my favourite historical era. The Old West.**

 **Doc then abruptly opens his eyes with a fearful realization.**

 **Doc is wide eyed.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **(to himself)**

 **Or not. Great Scott. According to Marty, my future self was struck by Lightening, when I was in the air. But, there was no Hover Conversion in that future. Wait a second.**

 **Doc takes out the envelope Marty snuck into his Radiation Pocket in 2015-A. He looks at the Content Written on the front.**

 **It's addressed to Marty.**

 **He opens it and reads it.**

 ** **It's written by Doc's 1925 Self.****

 **DOC'S FUTURE SELFS VOICE IS HEARD BEHIND THE SCENES, TELLING THE CONTENTS OF THE LETTER.**

 _DOC '25' (O.S.)_

 _Dear Marty_

 _If My Calculations are correct you will receive this letter, several hours prior to our future selves arriving from 1985 with Jennifer for Marty to portray Marty Junior to stop him getting involved in a robbery with Griff. Just to assure you, I'm alive and well, although there has been a consequence concerning the future that needs to be rectified. Upon arriving in the year 2075, with my friend Hugo from the Future Of Technology Institute, we discovered a Nuclear Holocaust had taken place in the year 2045, caused by Griff. It seems me bringing you to October 21st 2015, created these chain of events, in which Griff threatened revenge on the World, for making him a laughing stock. The consequences were disastrous. How he caused it, he used Goldie Wilson III Technology to create the horrible after affects. But, that's not all, most of the World Population abused the Technology, created by Goldie Wilson II, forced Goldie Wilson III to hopefully stop an extra annoyance. But, that his thoughtful good nature, eventually played into Griff Tannens hands. So, I have had to come here on Wednesday July 31st 1991, to prevent Goldie Wilson II, Wilson III's father, from showing his Future Genius to the Manufacturers across the World. Should I succeed, there will be no advanced future by 2015 and you will have no memory, that it existed, although you will still receive this letter. Also another event has occurred here, but Verne is working on it and should not effect you receiving this letter. On October 26th 2015, my past self will arrive from 1985 and hopefully will be able to work on a plan to allow events_

 _carrying on as they were, only, there are few alterations, no flying cars and Hoverboards as well as other advancements, which brings me to this must happen, event. Biff has to steal the Time Machine regardless of other changes to the Timeline after you left 1885, like the unexpected arrival of your first son, Carlos in 1986, prior to twins Marty Junior and Marlene being born and how much more successful your family were, unlike the 2015 we arrived in the first time. Anyway as I was saying, Old Biff must Steal the Time Machine and go back to 1955 to give himself that Almanac, therefore we eventually go back to 1985 and find it a dystopian place. Then we must go back to 1955 and get the Almanac. And this is very important for the Universe to carry on. I must accidently be sent back to 1885, where I will meet Clara and eventually Jules and Verne will be born. These events are compulsory to occur or their could be disastrous consequences for the Universe. Should these events be successful, I will then get in touch and we can celebrate Christmas together. All Family and Friends together._

 _So now, I bid you the very best of luck to you. You have been a real friend to me._

 _I hope someday in the future, we will see each other again._

 _Whether it's in the past, present or Future, lets make it a good one._

 _I wish you Gods speed Marty. You will always have a place in my heart_

 _Good Luck my Friend._

 _Doc. Emmett L Brown_

 _ _July 31st 1991.__

 **Doc is shocked by the contents written. It's a discovery that could unravel the fabric of the Space Time Continuum.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Great Scott.**

 **(to himself)**

 **EXT. DMC DELOREAN**

 **THE. CAMERA THEN PANS AWAY FROM DOC IN THE DELOREAN.**

 **INT. MCFLY RESIDENCE, LYON ESTATE**

 **INT. MCFLY FAMILY**

 **Marty Mcfly Senior is sat on a sofa, beside his middle aged father, George. While Lorraine makes some**

 **fresh coffee. Linda and Dave are sat opposite him, with Einstein, still irritating Linda. Lorraine brings fresh coffee**

 **to the table. Lorraine sits beside him. Marty smiles. Lorraine touches his hand and George takes note of this and**

 **begins to feel edgy.**

 **LORRAINE**

 **Can't believe it's been thirty years. Can't forget the date we last saw you. November 12th 1955. The Enchantment Under The Sea Dance, the night George kissed me for the very first time on that dance floor.**

 **Dave and Linda look to the ceiling in annoyance.**

 **DAVE AND LINDA**

 **(together)**

 **Oh no, not that story again.**

 **LINDA**

 **Mom we know we heard the story about the Fish Under The Sea Dance a Million times already.**

 **Momentary pause from Lorraine.**

 **She then turns to Marty, as she prepares to pour some coffee.**

 **LORRAINE**

 **Would you like some coffee Calvin?**

 **Marty nods.**

 **George keeps an eye on Marty, finding something very odd about**

 **the current situation.**

 **LORRAINE**

 **Coffee honey?**

 **GEORGE**

 **Yes...please.**

 **LINDA**

 **Make mine strong please Mom**

 **DAVE**

 **I'll take milk in mine.**

 **Einstein barks, making Linda jump a little.**

 **LINDA**

 **I guess he'll have a bowl of Milk.**

 **LORRAINE**

 **Calvin, what happened? Why are you in a...?**

 **LINDA**

 **Mad Man suit.**

 **Linda interrupts**

 **Lorraine findings the comment very rude.**

 **LORRAINE**

 **Linda that's uncalled for.**

 **LINDA**

 **He's obviously been committed for something. He can't even speak one word.**

 **LORRAINE**

 **If he has been committed, the ordeal has most undoubtly had an effect on him. It does happen. Right, George.**

 **GEORGE**

 **...Right.**

 **The room falls in momenatry silence and uncomfortable silence**

 **for George and he and Marty stare at one another for a few seconds.**

 **Lorraine finds Georges silence deafening and worrying. Dave interrupts.**

 **DAVE**

 **Shall we see whats on the box? I'm sure there's something descent on.**

 **Dave gets to his feet and turns the Television on. THERE IS A NEWS REPORT.**

 **NEWS REPORTER (T.V.)**

 _ **We interrupt this broadcast with this bulletin. A ball of fire ripped through the Town Square just moments ago, after a suspect believed to be that of Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown, crashed into the Texaco Fuel Station, following a High Speed Police chase and then falling to his death from the Hill Valley Clock Tower.**_

 **Marty sits devestated by the discovery. He automatically thinks it's**

 **Doc Brown of 1985, that brought himself and Carlos from 2015. His eyes**

 **start to water and tears stream down his face.**

 **NEWS REPORTER (T.V.) (O.S.)**

 _ **Doc Brown was wanted in connection with a Plutonium theft and his association with Libyan Nationalists who were planning to build a Nuclear Weapon. The FBI so far have declined to comment any further, although have confirmed that the Local scientist , known to be eccentric, but not dangerous jumped from the vehicle before it exploded. He then ran to the top of the Hill Valley Clock Tower Ledge, cursing onlookers, before the ledge gave way and Emmett falling to his death.**_

 **Lorraine turns to Dave, as she tries her best to keep Marty calm.**

 **LORRAINE**

 **Dave turn that off.**

 **(then to Marty)**

 **Oh Calvin, I'm so sorry about your uncle. Is that why you're like this? Did he do something bad to make you like this?**

 **Marty is in tatters. George reluctantly taps Marty on the shoulder to show his remorse.**

 **GEORGE**

 **Yeah, we're sorry buddy.**

 **LORRAINE**

 **How about a lie down? You can stay in Marty's room for a while. He won't be back until late, he's probably gone to the lake for a few hours with his girlfriend.**

 **INT. MARTY'S ROOM**

 **Lorraine helps a distraught Marty into his room.**

 **It's how it looked during Part I.**

 **Lorraine sits Marty on the bed and rubs his shoulders, as his tears become more profuse.**

 **LORRAINE**

 **I'll go get you some asprin. Looks like you could use it.**

 **Lorraine exits and leaves Marty to cry alone. Little does Marty know, his hearts**

 **pouring out for the wrong Doc.**


	26. Town Square Chaos

**EXT. HILL VALLEY CAL - Oct 27 1985 - 1:54. PM.**

 **EXT. HILL VALLEY TOWN SQUARE. JULES BROWN. VERNE BROWN.**

 **Jules and Verne arrive on foot to the Town Square Of Hill Valley, where hundreds of horrified on lookers gather.**

 **IT'S BLOCKED BY POLICE BARRIERS.**

 **EXT. FIRE CREWS. AMBULANCES. POLICE CARS. NEWS CREWS.**

 **Emergency services are scattered around the area, as well as news crews.**

 **Few people are injured from the blast, at The Texaco Station, caused by Alternate Doc's**

 **Delorean ploughing into it.**

 **Some town folk are traumatized, as some are being pushed back by Police. News Crews try to get a close up.**

 **EXT. TEXACO STATION.**

 **The fire is trying to be controlled by fire crews and warn there could be fire spread.**

 **EXT. COURTHOUSE. SANDERS. NICHOLS.**

 **Over in the distance, F.B.I Agents, Sanders and Nichols are covering the crime scene of where Evil Doc**

 **fell to his death. Next to the agents, is a blanket covering the dead body of the Alternate Doc.**

 **EXT. GOLDIE WILSON**

 **In the midst of the shocking event, Mayor Goldie Wilson is trying to reassure the public and asks them to**

 **remain.**

 **EXT. JULES AND VERNE.**

 **Jules and Verne look up.**

 **EXT. CLOCKTOWER.**

 **An extra piece of the Clocktower ledge is now missing. Jules then looks over to the dead corpse.**

 **He then taps an officer on the shoulder.**

 **JULES**

 **Excuse me Officer, what happened here?**

 **Officer turns acknowledging Jules.**

 **POLICE OFFICER**

 **Some local nut, crashed a Delorean car into the Texaco Station. He got out before the explosion and pulled a gun.**

 **Then he went up to the Clock Tower and cursed everyone, before he fell from the ledge.**

 **Jules and Verne glance to one another, when it's**

 **mentioned the dead man, had driven a Delorean into**

 **the Texaco Station.**

 **Jules calls out to the officer again.**

 **JULES**

 **Do you know who it was?**

 **The officer nods trying not to get too**

 **preoccupied, while calming anxious onlookers.**

 **POLICE OFFICER**

 **Yeah, it was Doctor Emmett Brown. You know him.**

 **Jules heart sinks. He glances**

 **over to when the dead body is, thinking**

 **that it possibly is their father.**

 **Verne looks confused, rather than distraught.**

 **What would Doc be doing back in 1985, to lead up to**

 **an event that caused his death?**

 **Jules tries to hold back tears and rubs his head and clenches his fist.**

 **Angry as well as hurt, by the tragic revelation. He starts to think it's true, that**

 **their father turned villain and made Biff and Needles rich. Jules bites his lip.**

 **JULES**

 **It's true. It's all true**

 **(to himself)**

 **Verne suspects Jules is hiding something.**

 **VERNE**

 **What is?**

 **Jules shakes his head in dismay.**

 **He didn't want to believe it.**

 **JULES**

 **Never thought those Bastards would be so right...but they were.**

 **VERNE**

 **Jules you're not making any sense. What is it?**

 **Jules can't hide the truth any longer and tries to keep**

 **a calm figure.**

 **JULES**

 **When I went to rescue Jennifer from Biff's Pleasure Paradise Casino, I didn't just overhear the date, but I overheard who gave Biff that Almanac on this date.**

 **VERNE**

 **...Yeah.**

 **Jules cannot bare to tell his younger sibling.**

 **Then he just lets it out the bag.**

 **JULES**

 **...It was Dad.**

 **Verne looks at his brother with a dead like stare.**

 **Then he shakes his head in denial. It can't be true.**

 **VERNE**

 **Shut up Jules. I'm not hearing you right. And I don't want to either.**

 **JULES**

 **Believe me, I don't want to believe it, as much as you do, but...**

 **VERNE**

 **(interrupts)**

 **Jules, once this mission is done, we'll go back to 1925 and Dad will be home for Christmas. Don't believe what they say. They are psychotic and disturbed.**

 **JULES**

 **Maybe there is a solution to this whole mess.**

 **(Jules takes out the Almanac, given to him by Jennifer in 2015-A and shows it to Verne)**

 **If we retrieve the other Sports Book and destroy it, this will also disappear. Once we've completed this mission, we'll find out how Dad came to a point, where...**

 **VERNE**

 **NO! NO!**

 **DAD IS INNOCENT! I WON'T HAVE YOU TARNISHING HIS NAME, LIKE HE WAS NOTHING TO ANYONE! TO US!**

 **Jules is now caught in a trap. He doesn't know what's real and whats**

 **not. Jules can see how effected Verne is and what's come to light.**

 **Verne stares at the blanket covering the Alternate Doc's, body.**

 **VERNE**

 **That's not our father. I don't belive it.**

 **(he looks to Jules)**

 **And neither will Mom.**

 **Jules places the book back into his pocket.**

 **JULES**

 **The only other option I can think of, is that Mom said, Dad made a trip to 2075 with Uncle Hugo. We can pick up the trail from there.**

 **VERNE**

 **Or we could head back to early December 13th 1925 and he may already be there.**

 **EXT. DIXON AND HARRY.**

 **Dixon and Harry push through the crowd, shouting very loudly.**

 **Dixon tugs on the Police Officers shirt. He seems very agitated.**

 **Dixon out of breath.**

 **DIXON**

 **Hey Officer, you in charge?**

 **POLICE OFFICER**

 **Stand back please sir, this is a Federal Crime Scene.**

 **DIXON**

 **We have information about an Alien Invasion.**

 **The officer looks at Dixon like he's a complete nut case.**

 **POLICE OFFICER**

 **Get out of here.**

 **HARRY**

 **But, it's true officer. I saw it too. Near the Old Delgado Railway.**

 **A Space Ship made out of a train.**

 **Jules and Verne are few feet away, unoticed by Dixon and Harry, who had**

 **seen them arrive at Eastwood Ravine in their Time Train, over an hour ago.**

 **Dixon and Harry try to continue to convince the officer of their story.**

 **DIXON**

 **He's right officer and Doc Brown is behind it all.**

 **POLICE OFFICER**

 **Was. He's dead.**

 **Dixon and Harry glance at one another.**

 **They are stunned.**

 **Dixon continues to distract the officer.**

 **DIXON**

 **Dead? But, we saw him nearly two hours at the Lone Pine Shopping Mall...twice.**

 **HARRY**

 **In a Delorean.**

 **The officer somewhat starts to listen, while keeping tabs on any escaping public.**

 **DIXON**

 **The second time, he had two other guys with him and that Dog of his. One of them looked like a guy, I saw play Johnny B Goode at High School Thirty Years ago.**

 **Jules and Verne overhear Dixons rant and Jules**

 **then gets a hint, that there are other arrivals from**

 **2015-A. Jules puts his hand to his mouth and it soon**

 **dawns on him, that Carlos and Marty, may have made to**

 **1985, with Doc from 1985 and Jennifer, whom Jules is unaware**

 **was murdered by Needles.**

 **JULES**

 **Great Scott, they're here.**

 **I told Jennifer it was too dangerous.**

 **VERNE**

 **What is it?**

 **JULES**

 **I think we may have company.**

 **Jules looks over to Dixon and Harry still trying to convince the police officer with**

 **their bizarre statement.**

 **DIXON**

 **C'mon man, just help us out will you?**

 **POLICE OFFICER**

 **OK OK! I'll see what I can do.**

 **But, you better not be pulling my leg. Or I'm putting you two in a Straight Jacket.**

 **Jules tugs his brothers arm and they push their way to the back of the crowd.**

 **He grips Vernes arm, with a desperate thought.**

 **JULES**

 **Verne, change of plan. Whatever happens we still make sure that Almanac is still recovered.**

 **But, there are other people here, that need our help.**

 **Verne raises his eyebrow.**

 **VERNE**

 **Who?**


	27. Another Mcfly Knockout

**EXT. HILL VALLEY CAL - Oct 27 1985 -3:57. PM.**

 **EXT. HILL VALLEY SUBURBS. BIFF TANNEN ADDRESS. CARLOS MCFLY.**

 **Carlos Mcfly is sat on a large log branch, in a tree. He has been sat on it now**

 **for over two hours, waiting for Biff Tannen to arrive home, so he can somehow**

 **retrieve the Almanac, without being noticed. He is so tired, he almost falls off,**

 **closing and opening his eyes several times. He blinks, trying to stay awake and**

 **focused on the important mission.**

 **EXT. RED 4X4.**

 **Needles 4x4 Truck then enters the street. It has a flat tyre and Needles has managed to**

 **drive it back to Biff's home. Carlos watches feet above the ground.**

 **INT. RED 4X4. TIFFANY TANNEN. DOUGLAS NEEDLES.**

 **Tiffany and Needles are alone.**

 **Tiffany is about to leave the truck, when Needles grabs her arm sharply.**

 **Tiffany is upset, by how rough he is.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Ow! What's your problem, jerk?**

 **NEEDLES**

 **My problem? What's yours?**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Yeah, well, what's with the Meat hooks?**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Hey, take a chill pill.**

 **Needles tries to kiss Tiffany, but she pulls back, trying**

 **to push him away.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **No.**

 **Needles ignores her plea.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Nobody's watching**

 **(looking around)**

 **He continues to advance on her and she's not liking it.**

 **TIFFANY THEN SCRATCHES HIS FACE WITH HER FINGER NAILS**

 **AND HE CRIES OUT IN PAIN.**

 **EXT. TIFFANY. NEEDLES.**

 **Tiffany jumps out of the truck, but Needles blocks her path and grabs her arm.**

 **Tiffany cries out. Needles is so angry, he slaps her.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **You little bitch!**

 **You only want me, when it suits you. Tramp!**

 **Tiffany struggles to break free**

 **from Needles grip.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Get your meat hooks off'a me.**

 **Then Carlos is heard warning Needles.**

 **CARLOS (O.S.)**

 **You heard her. SHE SAID GET YOUR MEAT HOOKS...**

 **CARLOS JUMPS OUT OF THE TREE AND KNOCKS NEEDLES INTO HIS TRUCK**

 **AND OUT COLD. CARLOS GETS TO HIS FEET AND LOOKS DOWN AT THE VIOLENT TEENAGER.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Off.**

 **Tiffany smiles delightfully and with relief, that her**

 **night in shining armour has come to her rescue.**

 **She is impressed. She stands beside him and looks down**

 **at an unconscious Needles. It's somewhat, sweet revenge for Carlos,**

 **on Needles future self, who murdered his mother, Jennifer in 2015-A.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Wow. Thanks handsome.**

 **It's not a bird, it's not a plane its...?**

 **CARLOS**

 **Bieber...**

 **(smiling)**

 **Justin Bieber.**

 **Tiffany's heart flutters.**

 **Carlos awkwardly smiles back, considering she**

 **is the future mother, of Griff Tannen.**

 **THEN OUT OF NOWHERE, CARLOS IS HIT ON THE HEAD AND KNOCKED UNCONSCIOUS...BY TIFFANY'S MOTHER, MARTHA.**

 **CARLOS FALLS TO GROUND. TIFFANY IS HORRIFIED BY WHAT HER MOTHER HAS DONE. TIFFANY PUTS HER HAND TO HER**

 **HEAD.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Mom! What the hell are you doing?**

 **MARTHA**

 **He was going to hit on you?**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Mom he saved me.**

 **MARTHA**

 **That's beside the point. These sex pests need to learn their place.**

 **Tiffany is annoyed.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Oh Mom, c'mon start having faith...**

 **(she looks to an unconscious Needles)**

 **Maybe not in him, but...**

 **(glancing at an unconscious Carlos)**

 **some guys are just... wonderful.**

 **Martha sighs with frustration.**

 **She gives in.**

 **MARTHA**

 **OK. Help me get him in the house, before your father gets home.**

 **CLOSE UP OF CARLOS.**

 **INT. TIFFANY'S BEDROOM. CARLOS. TIFFANY.**

 **Half Hour Later, Carlos regains consciousness.**

 **His tired eyes stay shut, but is alert to somebody**

 **rubbing a wet sponge on his head.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Mom? Mom, is that you?**

 **TIFFANY**

 **There, there now. You've been out for half hour now. Might need a bit longer to rest.**

 **CARLOS**

 **I had a horrible nightmare. I dreamt you were shot right in front of my eyes and you died in Dad's arms and we ended up going back in time. It was terrible.**

 **Tiffany stands over him and rubs his arm for reassurance.**

 **JENNIFER**

 **Well I'm sure your Mom is fine. It was just a bad dream.**

 **As for yourself, you're back in time, safe and sound now.**

 **Back in good O'le 1985.**

 **Carlos opens his eyes in shock.**

 **CARLOS**

 **1985?**

 **(gasp)**

 **Carlos jumps out of his skin, when he sees Tiffany**

 **sat beside him, looking very punkish. He tries to get**

 **himself together.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Your, your your, your...**

 **(stuttering)**

 **(looks around, unsure where he is)**

 **Where am I?**

 **TIFFANY**

 **In my room.**

 **Carlos is gobsmacked.**

 **His eyes wide and his mouth drops.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Pardon?**

 **(loud tone)**

 **Tiffany starts to be more specific.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Oh I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself Justin. I'm Tiffany...Tiffany Tannen. My mother she hit you over the head, thinking you were just another guy trying it on. She's kinda beating herself up over it.**

 **Carlos rubs his head, still feeling woozy and concussed from the**

 **blow to the head.**

 **CARLOS**

 **I know how she feels.**

 **(sarcastically)**

 **Tiffany moves a little closer to Carlos, who feels**

 **a bit uncomfortable. She gives a sexy smile.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **You must be quiet. My Dad doesn't know you're here.**

 **Carlos freezes.**

 **He suspects Tiffany is trying to seduce him.**

 **And fears that Biff will catch him, in his daughters**

 **room and the mission to retrieve the Almanac will be put in Jeopardy.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Uh-Where is he?**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Downstairs, treating that so called piece of trash boyfriend of mine, like a Saint. Thinks more of him as a son, than he does of me as daughter.**

 **SUDDENLY AN AGRESSIVE AND FEARFUL VOICE CALLS FROM**

 **DOWNSTAIRS.**

 **BIFF(O.S.)**

 **TIFFANY! ARE YOU UP THERE?!**

 **Tiffany tenses up.**

 **Carlos does also with fear.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Oh my God. That's him.**

 **CARLOS**

 **I figured.**

 **Tiffany gives Carlos the come on look one more time, before**

 **running to the door. She looks back.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Don't go anywhere.**

 **She winks at him.**

 **Then heads downstairs.**

 **CARLOS LOOKS AT THE CAMERA**

 **CARLOS**

 **Perfect. Just Perfect.**

 **(sarcastic)**


	28. Partners In Crime

**EXT. HILL VALLEY SUBURBS -Oct 27 1985 - 4:32. PM.**

 **EXT. TANNEN HOUSE HOLD. BIFF TANNEN. DOUGLAS NEEDLES.**

 **Biff is fixing Needles tyre, which had blown out. Needles is momentarily**

 **feeling the pain in his head, he had recieved from Carlos jumping him.**

 **Both Biff and Needles are unaware, Tiffany and her mother, Martha snuck him**

 **into the house and into Tiff's bedroom. Needles is angry and swearing revenge.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **If I ever catch the guy, who knocked me out, he will feel real pain.**

 **Biff finishes tightening the last nut on Needles tyre.**

 **Biff stands up.**

 **BIFF**

 **That's what you get for getting too frisky with my daughter.**

 **(Biff points to the scratches on Needles cheek)**

 **I see she didn't appreciate you all hands on deck.**

 **Needles touches his face, feeling upset and**

 **embarrassed.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Yeah, well, if anything, I was expecting you to be throwing the punches.**

 **Biff hesitates for a moment.**

 **BIFF**

 **If I wasn't such a nice guy, I would have. Anyway, Tiffany needs to start growing up and start appreciating the guys she dates.**

 **Needles frown.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Yeah, well, I'd like it if she starts to appreciate me. Otherwise I'll just have to look elsewhere.**

 **BIFF**

 **Like Jennifer Parker?**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Now, that would kick Mcfly down a peg or two. Me and his girl.**

 **I guess I could keep Tiffany on hand, if Jennifer gets blue.**

 **BIFF**

 **Watch it Doug.**

 **Biff bends down to pick up a Spanner and out of his**

 **pocket drops the GRAY SPORTS ALMANAC at Needles feet.**

 **Needles picks it up and seems interested.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Grays Sports Almanac. What is it?**

 **BIFF**

 **It's nothing give it back.**

 **(holding out his hand)**

 **Needles hesitates.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Why so secretive?**

 **Biff is anxious and starts to get aggressive.**

 **BIFF**

 **Look, I won't be so Mr Nice Guy anymore, if you don't hand it over.**

 **Needles so brazen smiles and looks at**

 **the front contents of the book again.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **1950 -2000**

 **Aren't we like fifteen years from the year 2000 yet?**

 **Biff manages to snatch the book from Needles grip.**

 **He manages to remain calm.**

 **BIFF**

 **Yeah, well, it's private.**

 **Biff heads towards his open door garage.**

 **Needles follows him inside, beside Biff's Auto Truck.**

 **Biff calls up to Tiffany.**

 **BIFF**

 **TIFFANY! NEEDLES IS WAITING.**

 **Tiffany calls back.**

 **TIFFANY (O.S.)**

 **Still waiting on his ass I hope!**

 **Be there in a sec, helping Mom in the kitchen.**

 **(sarcastic)**

 **Needles approaches Biff, who reluctantly chucks**

 **the Almanac at him.**

 **BIFF**

 **Alright...but you can't tell anybody about it.**

 **Needles rests against Biff's truck and flicks**

 **through some pages.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **So what's the big secret?**

 **BIFF**

 **Thirty years ago, some old codger claiming to be my distant relative gave me a replica of that book and told me that book to the future. It contains information on sporting events 'til the end of the century. Football, Baseball, Horse Racing, Boxing. The information in there is worth millions. All I have to do, is keep betting on the winner and I'd never lose.**

 **Needles raises his eyebrow and smirks, not buying**

 **the claims.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Yeah right Biff. I seriously doubt, the bookies would make you their own personal millionaire and have a old man be their erran boy.**

 **BIFF**

 **It's no joke Doug. A few hours later, Calvin Klein, who spent that November week of '55', sticking his nose in where it didn't belong, stole it from me.**

 **Needles pauses.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **And thirty years later?...**

 **BIFF**

 **It's back in my hands..again. And you never guess who the courier was this time?**

 **Needles shrugs in suspense.**

 **Biff removes the book from Needles hand.**

 **BIFF**

 **Doc Brown.**

 **Needles eyes light up.**

 **He can't believe his ears.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **As in Doc Brown...Emmett Brown? Mcfly's Old crazy pal?**

 **Needles pulls a face, wondering why Doc, would**

 **show a kind gesture, to Marty's arch nemesis?**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Are you sure?**

 **Biff thinks what a dumb question.**

 **BIFF**

 **Of course I'm sure. I've known Brown for years.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Seems odd that he would show an act of kindness to you, considering he's best friends with Marty Mcfly, who wouldn't trust you to polish a clean shine on his Toyota.**

 **Biff will not reveal his trip to November 12th 1955**

 **with Doc, as it would sound even crazier. Although Biff is**

 **still unaware, that the Doc who gave him that book is an**

 **alternate Doc. Possibly a clone.**

 **BIFF**

 **Never understood it either. But, he told me one more thing..Not to mess it up a second time.**

 **So I'm putting a lot of trust here with you Needles.**

 **Then Needles makes Biff an offer.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Make me your partner.**

 **Biff tuts and shakes his head.**

 **BIFF**

 **No way. How do I know that I can trust you?**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Because, you and I want the same thing. One up on the Mcfly's.**

 **BIFF**

 **Or to impress either my daughter or Jennifer Parker?**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Oh, yeah. Both.**

 **Needles holds out her hand for a hand shake.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **So whatta ya say?**


	29. Multiple Conclusion

**EXT. HILLDALE CAL. - Oct 27 1985 - .**

 **EXT. EASTWOOD RAVINE RAILROAD TACK. JEFFERSON. HOLMES. FORENSICS.**

 **Eastwood Ravine Railroad crossing is blocked off by police officers, Jefferson**

 **and Holmes, who have been ordered over to the Estate, following the Doc Brown**

 **incident at the Hill Valley Town Square.**

 **Forensics are gathering evidence from the wrecked Delorean Time Machine, which**

 **was destroyed towards the end of Part III.**

 **THE FLUXICIPACITOR AND TIME CIRCUITS ARE SEEN BEING PLACED INSIDE A BAG.**

 **EXT. AGENTS SHORTON. GRAHAM.**

 **Agents Shorton and Graham have now been called in by Sanders and Nichols**

 **who are still at Hill Valley Town Square.**

 **A forensic operative dressed in a contamination suit, walks over to**

 **Shorton, while Graham questions witnesses about the incident.**

 **The Forensic shows Shorton the bag, which has the damaged Fluxcipacitor in it.**

 **Shorton finds it odd.**

 **SHORTON**

 **What the hell is that?**

 **(eyebrow raise)**

 **FORENSIC**

 **Some sort of Y display.**

 **SHORTON**

 **Why is it so important?**

 **FORENSIC**

 **That's what we're gonna find out.**

 **A second forensic approaches his colleague and Shorton.**

 **This time showing the damaged Time Circuit Board.**

 **Shorton Acknowledges, lighting a cigarette.**

 **SHORTON**

 **What do we have here?**

 **FORENSIC 2.**

 **Some sort of circuit board.**

 **Shorton pulls a face, not making any sense**

 **of it.**

 **SHORTON**

 **Odd.**

 **Graham hurries over to Shorton, with a clear bag in hand, with**

 **something of interest inside it.**

 **GRAHAM**

 **Shorton? I think you should look at this.**

 **Graham shows his Partner the bag.**

 **Inside is the 'OUTATIME PLATE' which fell off**

 **the Alternate Doc's Time Machine, when he took**

 **Biff back to 'November 12th 1955, hours earlier.**

 **Shorton takes hold of it.**

 **SHORTON**

 **Outatime?**

 _ **'But I'm outta my head when you're not around.'**_

 **(joking, renitioning 'Hall and Oates' song)**

 **What does it mean?**

 **Graham glances at the forensic and smiles a little**

 **finding Shortons brief comic outburst amusing.**

 **GRAHAM**

 **Earlier reports, suggest, that this plate is similar to one found at the Lone Pine Shopping Mall, on Satuday morning, where the Libyans were captured.**

 **(to Shorton)**

 **Bit of a coincidence in statements, suggesting a Sports Car involving a teenager connected to Doc, was involved. With this incident, having claims of a teenager dressed as a cowboy being at the scene of this destruction of a vehicle similar to one owned possibly by Doctor Emmett Brown.**

 **Parallel if you ask me.**

 **Shorton takes a prolonged look at the 'Outatime Plate.'**

 **GRAHAM**

 **The deceased Scientist has left behind a huge secret.**

 **Shorton shrugs, puffing on his cigarette.**

 **Suddenly, the FBI car phone is heard ringing. Shorton glances**

 **for a moment, then heads over to the vehicle with the 'Outatime'**

 **evidence still in hand.**

 **INT. FBI CAR. SHORTON**

 **Shorton gets into the drivers side of the car and picks up the reciever.**

 **SHORTON**

 **Yeah?**

 **Sanders voice is then heard.**

 **SANDERS (O.S.)**

 **Got an update for me?**

 **Shorton looks at the concealed 'OutaTime.'**

 **He pauses, still unsure what to make of the**

 **investigation.**

 **SHORTON**

 **Sort of.**

 **(confused)**

 **This Doctor Brown sounded like a complete oddball though. The vehicle in question was found to have had some sort of weird electronics inside. God knows what he was doing to it. And a number plate, similar to what local authorities found at the local shopping mall, was found by a few blocks away, here at Hill Dale. I don't know, in my opnion, I think he was using multiple Deloreans..for something.**

 **SANDERS (O.S.)**

 **What about this other person, in a cowboy outfit, who jumped out of the car, before it was hit by the San Francisco Freight Train?**

 **SHORTON**

 **Graham from questioning witnesses, who were waiting at the crossing, said it looked like a teenaged boy. Why do you have suspicions?**

 **EXT. HILL VALLEY COURTHOUSE.**

 **Evidence is still being gathered, following Evil Doc's Death.**

 **INT. FBI CAR. SANDERS. NICHOLS.**

 **Sanders is speaking to Shorton on the car phone.**

 **SANDERS**

 **Maybe. Do what you can. We'll discuss the case back at base. There's somewhere where I may find the answers. Laters.**

 **Sanders hangs up the reciever and stares out the window**

 **with a suspicous mind.**

 **Nichols wonders what he could be thinking?**

 **NICHOLS**

 **Any incline, what this mad Doctor was up to?**

 **SANDERS**

 **Hard to tell, but I think we should pay this Marty Mcfly a visit.**

 **NICHOLS**

 **That's if he's still alive, following that supposed shootout at the Mall.**

 **SANDERS**

 **We'll see.**

 **Sanders starts the car and releases**

 **the hand brake.**

 **EXT. FBI CAR.**

 **The FBI car with Sanders and Nichols inside is seen heading off**

 **to Lyons Estate.**

 **EXT. HILL VALLEY SUBURBS.**

 **INT. TANNEN GARAGE. BIFF TANNEN. DOUGLAS NEEDLES.**

 **Biff turns off the radio, following a sporting event, proving the results in the**

 **book were true. Needles is astonished by the revelations.**

 **Needles laughs out loudly in excitement and claps his hands.**

 **Biff, grssping the book, is happy with himself, that he's actually proven he was given a fortune.**

 **BIFF**

 **See. I told you I was telling the truth.**

 **(tapping Needles on the shoulder)**

 **NEEDLES**

 **We're gonna make a fortune on this book.**

 **Biff points his finger at Needles, seriously.**

 **BIFF**

 **But, you had better keep this to yourself for a while. I can't afford to have this taken away from me a second time.**

 **Needles holds his hand up assurance.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **You got my back partner.**

 **BIFF**

 **Just make sure, you treat my daughter with more respect now. I don't care how you wanna treat Jennifer Parker.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **And you can get Lorraine back now.**

 **Biff shrugs.**

 **BIFF**

 **We'll see. George Mcfly won't be so easy, now he's got his first novel published.**

 **INT. TIFFANY TANNEN.**

 **Tiffany then abruptly appears from the from outside,**

 **catching Biff and Needles off guard. Biff disguards the**

 **Alamanac by throwing it onto a work bench. Tiffany is**

 **not to pleased, that her own father is being too kind to a**

 **man, that attacked her. She then smugly looks at Needles bruised eye.**

 **Needles fains feel sorry for his assault on Tiffany.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Don't look at me with those puppy dog eyes. You deserved what you got.**

 **Needles approaches Tiffany, cautiously and pretending to**

 **be regretful for his actions.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Aw, babes. Please forgive me. I don't know what came over me.**

 **Tiffany laughs off his pathetic apology, shaking her head**

 **in denial.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Oh, please. You sound like my father.**

 **(to Needles)**

 **Isn't that right Dad?**

 **(sarcastically to Biff)**

 **Biff frowns.**

 **BIFF**

 **Wash your mouth out young lady. Needles is trying to make an effort.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Oh, it's gonna have to take more than**

 **"** _ **I don't know what came over me."**_

 **(then she turns to Needles)**

 **Give me a call, when you've found religion or something.**

 **Tiffany heads back towards inside the house, when Needles rushes after her**

 **grabbing her arm aggressively. Tiffany feels hurt.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Ow, you Bastard, what's wrong with you?**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Who was the asshole, that snuck up on me?**

 **TIFFANY**

 **I don't know, he didn't exactly hang around.**

 **Biff exits the garage, witnessing the altercation.**

 **Tiffany spots her Dad.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Dad, get this creepo off me.**

 **Biff shrugs.**

 **BIFF**

 **You need to learn to forgive and forget young lady.**

 **Tiffany pulls a face in disgust.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Mom may have been able to forgive you for lusting over Lorraine Baines Mcfly like..forever.**

 **But, I'm not so keen on sharing him with Mcfly's girl...like I hadn't noticed.**

 **WITHOUT HESITATION, TIFFANY KNEES NEEDLES IN THE GROIN AND MAKES A**

 **RUN FOR IT, BACK INTO THE HOUSE. BIFF IS ENRAGED AND STORMS INSIDE AFTER**

 **HIS DAUGHTER, LEAVING NEEDLES HUMILIATED ONCE AGAIN.**

 **EXT. JULES BROWN.**

 **Then out of nowhere, Time Traveller, Jules Brown, son of Doc,**

 **appears dressed as a Sales Person, wearing glasses and a Modern**

 **Nineteen Eighties Suit. He is also carrying a clipboard.**

 **It's a perfect disguise.**

 **He casualy approaches a disgruntled Needles in agony.**

 **JULES**

 **Excuse me, young man, do you live here?**

 **It takes a moment for Needles to acknowledge the fake**

 **Salesman, before he gets to his feet, still clutching his groin.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Who wants to know?**

 **Jules holds out his hand for a handshake.**

 **JULES**

 **I am Edgar Marks.**

 **(lying)**

 **INT. TIFFANY'S ROOM.**

 **Tiffany rushes into her room and locks it. Leaving Biff outside**

 **banging on the door.**

 **BIFF**

 **You can't hide in there forever!**

 **Tiffany turns around and her heart drops,**

 **when she discovers Carlos is not present.**

 **She looks inside her wardrobe and then under**

 **her bed, getting very anxious.**

 **EXT. TANNEN HOUSEHOLD. BIFF.**

 **Biff returns to find Jules as a Fake Salesman, Edgar Marks,**

 **tending to a tender Needles. Biff pulls an annoyed face, when**

 **he suspects a usual sales call. Jules straightens his glasses.**

 **Needles stretches his groin.**

 **BIFF**

 **Yeah, who are you?**

 **Jules puts his hand out for a handshake.**

 **JULES**

 **Edgar Marks.**

 **Biff reluctantly shakes his hand.**

 **BIFF**

 **Listen if you're selling anything, I'm not interested.**

 **Biff points for Needles to follow him inside the house.**

 **BIFF**

 **C'mon in. That daughter of mine, can't hide forever.**

 **Jules distracts Biff and Needles one more time,**

 **holding his suitcase, by hurrying behind them.**

 **JULES**

 **But, what I'm selling, you may be familiarized with.**

 **Biff stops to Jules claims and glances at Needles. Needles shrugs.**

 **Biff walks up to Jules, with his hands on his hips.**

 **BIFF**

 **Alright you got five minutes.**

 **Jules kneels down and unlocks the suitcase and opens it up.**

 **What's inside shocks both Biff and Needles.**

 **IT'S THE GRAYS SPORTS ALMANAC THAT WAS GIVEN TO JULES BY JENNIFER IN 2015-A.**

 **Jules hold it up. Biff is bewildered at the what is shown in front of him. It's a replicant of what was given**

 **to him in 1955 and now in 1985.**

 **BIFF**

 **OK, Butthead, what's the Gag? Who gave you that?**

 **JULES**

 **That's confidential. But, I think you'll find the contents very much for your benefit.**

 **Needles points at the book, finding it similiar**

 **to the Almanac in Biff's garage.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **That's the book, the same one, Doc...**

 **Biff elbows Needles in the gut and winds him slightly.**

 **Biff is obviously trying not to let the cat out of the bag.**

 **BIFF**

 **Oh I'm sure it will be.**

 **(reaching out for the book)**

 **Jules abruptly pulls the Almanac back, sensing that**

 **Biff wants it desperately, even though he already has a similar**

 **book in his garage.**

 **Biff feels he's being tormented by the strange visitor and gives him**

 **look of disgust. Jules ajusts his glasses.**

 **JULES**

 **If you don't mind, could we sign the nescessary paper work inside?**

 **BIFF**

 **Paper work?**

 **JULES**

 **It's policy.**

 **Biff gets suspicious of Jules, as he senses he's not being at all honest.**

 **BIFF GRABS JULES BY HIS TIE. JULES HOLDS HIS NERVE.**

 **BIFF IS FURIOUS!**

 **BIFF**

 **What's the policy for assaulting a terrible liar?**

 **Needles laps it up and clapping and cheering Biff on.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Yeah go on Biff, teach him a lesson.**

 **Jules is vulnerable, as Biff eyeballs him, aggressively, creesing his suit.**

 **Biff is turning red in the face.**

 **JULES**

 **I take it you're turning my offer down.**

 **BIFF**

 **Who sent you?**

 **Jules now worries the mission has gone sour. He now is on the edge**

 **of feeling Biff's wrath.**

 **JULES**

 **I don't know.**

 **BIFF DROPS JULES, THEN PUNCHES HIM IN THE STOMACH.**

 **JULES FALLS TO THE FLOOR IN AGONY**

 **BIFF**

 **WAS IT CALVIN KLEIN?! WAS IT MCFLY'S KID?!**

 **BIFF THEN KICKS JULES IN THE GUT, IN WHICH JULES CURLS OVER.**

 **BIFF**

 **I WON'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE TWICE! YOU HERE ME?!**

 **SUDDENLY, IN THE BACKGROUND AN ENGINE CAN BE HEARD REVVING UP.**

 **THIS GRABS BOTH BIFFS AND NEEDLES ATTENTION.**

 **EXT. RED 4X4.**

 **NEEDLES 4X4 COMES TEARING OUT OF THE TANNEN GARAGE.**

 **INT. TIFFANY TANNEN.**

 **IT'S BIFF'S DAUGHTER BEHIND THE WHEEL.**

 **EXT. RED 4X4.**

 **THE 4X4 IS THEN SEEN SMASHING BIFF'S AUTO TRUCK OUT OF THE WAY. FRAGMENTS FLY EVERYWHERE.**

 **EXT. MARTHA TANNEN.**

 **TIFFANY COMES RUSHING OUT OF THE HOUSE AND PUTS HER HANDS TO HER HEAD IN DISBELIEF.**

 **EXT. BIFF.**

 **BIFF IS ANGERED BY HIS DAUGHTERS ACTIONS! HE CLENCHES HIS FISTS, WATCHING HIS DAUGHTER**

 **SCREECH OFF DOWN THE STREET.**

 **BIFF**

 **TIFFANY!**

 **NEEDLES RUSHES BESIDE BIFF.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **We gotta stop her. She'll total my truck.**

 **Biff takes a moment to think, before he retreats to the Garage.**

 **HE IS HORRIFIED TO FIND THE GRAYS SPORTS ALMANAC MISSING!**

 **BIFF**

 **THE ALMANAC! THE LITTLE BITCH HAS TAKEN IT!**

 **An assaulted, Jules on the ground, has heard Biff's curse.**

 **Biff looks up the street and spots a convertable driving down the suburbs.**

 **With a second thought, he hurries into the road and forces the male driver**

 **of the car to stop. In the back seats, are two ladies, aged about 21.**

 **The male driver is pissed.**

 **DRIVER**

 **What do you think you're doing man? You can't...**

 **Biff opens the door and throws the driver out of his car.**

 **The two women scream a little.**

 **Biff jumps into the drivers seat, as Needles jumps into the passenger seat.**

 **Biff hits the accelerator and chases after his daughter, even with the two**

 **females still sat in the back seats.**

 **The driver of the car, gets to his feet, holding his arm, possibly sprained it.**

 **Jules gets up off the floor, clutching his gut.**

 **JULES**

 **Great Scott. Another delay.**

 **EXT. HILL VALLEY.**

 **INT. DMC DELOREAN. DOC BROWN.**

 **Doc Brown of 1985, takes time to consider his future selfs letter.**

 **He feels that there must be another solution to solve the 2045 Holocaust, judging**

 **by the letter. Doc 1985, cannot allow a paradox occur, considering, the Almanac**

 **scenario could have already caused the Paradox, that would have already affected**

 **events that should happen in PARTS II/III.**

 **Doc knows what he has to do. He places the letter inside his Radiation Suit and taps**

 **in the date.** _ **"Friday July 4 1997. 07:00. A.M."**_

 **EXT. HILL VALLEY.**

 **INT RED 4X4. TIFFANY TANNEN**

 **Tiffany is racing through Hill Valley in a rage. She wants to hurt Douglas**

 **for how he's treated her. And for how her own father, has been ignoring her cries**

 **for compassion. She hits the steering wheel in frustration and tears fall down her face.**

 **During her somber moment, something catches her eye.**

 **EXT. CARLOS GEORGE MCFLY.**

 **Carlos is seen hiding in the back, as he holds onto a metal bar, that connects the**

 **front of the truck to the back. Tiffany finds his amazed to find, he managed to**

 **sneak out of the house, unoticed, even though she managed to slip her father and Needles.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Hey, what are you doing?**

 **Carlos pulls himself alongside the truck and in through the passenger window**

 **and alongside Tiffany.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Sorry to drop in like this.**

 **(with the Almanac in hand).**

 **Tiffany shakes her head.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **You are so brave there Justin. My Dad would have killed you if he'd had got his hands on you.**

 **CARLOS**

 **He seemed pre-occupied ruffing somebody else back there.**

 **Tiffany spots the Almanac in Carlos possession.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **What's that?**

 **CARLOS**

 **This will soon be history. You got a light?**

 **EXT. DELGADO ABANDONED RAILWAY. POLICE CAR.**

 **A Police Car is seen pulling up alongside the spot, where nthe Time Train was**

 **when Dixon and Harry were scared off, by Jules and Verne disguised as Aliens.**

 **EXT. POLICE OFFICER. DIXON. HARRY.**

 **The officer, along with Dixon and Harry exit the vehicle. Dixon and Harry are**

 **dumfounded to discover the Train is GONE. Harry stands embarrassed, as Dixon**

 **rushes to the old train line, now humiliated. The officer is not amused, that Dixon**

 **and Harry have wasted his time.**

 **POLICE OFFICER**

 **So, where's this Alien Train?**

 **Dixon lost for words, looks around the spot like a**

 **complete mad man. It looks like whoever was in the train**

 **had given them the slip. Dixon panics.**

 **DIXON**

 **I swear to you officer. That Train was right here.**

 **HARRY**

 **It's true, sir**

 **(to the police officer)**

 **We saw it. They tried shooting us with Ray Guns. I swear it was two aliens disguised as two men.**

 **The officer shakes his head, pulling a face, much to say**

 **"you're nuts."**

 **POLICE OFFICER**

 **What? You two are crazy.**

 **Dixon rushes to the Officer, pleading, pointing to**

 **the empty track.**

 **DIXON**

 **That train was there. It appeared out of thin air on the railroad track. Just like we saw Doc Brown appear twice out of thin air at the Mall. Second time he had two males with him. Do you know what this means?**

 **The officer momentarily pauses and raises his eyebrow**

 **worried on what nonsense will come out of his mouth next.**

 **POLICE OFFICER**

 **What?**

 **DIXON**

 **Brown was working with Aliens to fight against Terrorism.**

 **HARRY**

 **That's a first. About three hours ago, you had him down as public enemy number one.**

 **(to Dixon)**

 **POLICE OFFICER**

 **That's true. Also what's true, is that you two need psychiatric help.**

 **Both Dixon and Harry shake their heads in denial. They know what they saw.**

 **But, the Police Officer is adament.**

 **DIXON**

 **No, no, no.**

 **(running to the officer)**

 **I'm teling you it was here.**

 **HARRY**

 **Yes, Officer, we're not crazy. We saw it.**

 **Dixon drops to his knees and begs, graspig his hands together.**

 **DIXON**

 **Please, you gotta believe us! It was here!**

 **The Police Officer looks to the sky, not believing what he's hearing.**

 **But, then it seems he's reluctant to listen. He laughs a little at the**

 **ridiculous claims.**

 **POLICE OFFICER**

 **Alright, alright.**

 **(putting his hand out - calming)**

 **The two of you. If you both come to the station with me. You can tell your story to my further superior.**

 **Dixon gets up and claps his hands in relief.**

 **DIXON**

 **Alright!**

 **Harry taps the Officer on the shoulder, as a thank you gesture.**

 **HARRY**

 **You won't regret this man.**

 **Dixon and Harry high five and jump into the backseat of the car, leaving the**

 **Police Officer bewildered, by such insane behaviour from two middle aged men.**

 **He walks around the patrol car at a slow pace. It seems his reluctnace to listen,**

 **will be Dixon and Harry's big mistake.**

 **POLICE OFFICER**

 **Looks, like destination Hill Valley Mental Hospital.**

 **(to himself)**

 **EXT. HILL VALLEY. RED 4X4.**

 **INT. CARLOS. TIFFANY.**

 **Tiffany hands Carlos the lighter as she drives erratically.**

 **Carlos knows once he's burnt the Almanac, the future is saved.**

 **Tiffany spots the tital of the book.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Grays Sports Almanac?**

 **(curious)**

 **Carlos looks momentarily at the the book, sensing victory.**

 **As Carlos is about to burn the book, Tiffany spots her father Biff and somewhat abusive boyfriend**

 **in the rear view mirror in hot pursuit in a convertable, with two unknown females in the back.**

 **Tiffany looks round to be sure and her hunch was right.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Oh my God, Dad's coming after me.**

 **Distracted from his mission, Carlos looks round and sees the Convertable getting close.**

 **EXT. BIFF. NEEDLES. TWO FEMALES. CONVERTABLE.**

 **Biff erratic driving, as the two females falling all over the back seats. Needles recognizes his 4x4, pointing.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Biff, there!**

 **BIFF**

 **I know I know. I see her.**

 **INT. TIFFANY. CARLOS.**

 **Carlos senses now is the time, before they catch up. He tries to light the lighter,**

 **but the wind from outside keeps it from lighting up. This frustrates Carlos, as he**

 **puts it closer to the Almanac.**

 **SUDDENLY A CAR PULLS OUT IN FRONT OF TIFFANY, AND SHE SWERVES WITH FORCE TO VOID IT.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **WOOO!**

 **(scream)**

 **THE FORCE OF THE SWERVE, LOSENS CARLOS GRIP ON THE ALMANAC AND IT FLIES OUT THE WINDOW.**

 **CARLOS PANICS.**

 **CARLOS**

 **HOLY SHIT!**

 **THE ALMANAC LANDS ON THE BACK OF NEEDLES TRUCK. NEEDLES LOOKS IN THE MIRROR AND**

 **SEES IT LOOSE ON THE EDGE OF THE TRUCK. HE GLANCES IN THE REAR MIRROR AND SEES**

 **BIFF AND NEEDLES GETTING CLOSER. HE HAS TO ACT FAST.**

 **CARLOS**

 **I need to get that book, before your old man gets his hands on it.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **What's so important about that book?**

 **CARLOS**

 **My mothers fate depends on that book being destroyed.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **What?**

 **(frowning)**

 **CARLOS**

 **Never mind. Keep driving.**

 **EXT. BIFF. NEEDLES.**

 **Needles points to the Almanac, he sees latched onto the side of his 4x4.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Look!**

 **Biff's eyes light up, when he sees his potential future before his eyes.**

 **BIFF**

 **We need to get that book back.**

 **The two females in the back of the convertable, continue to cling on for dear life.**

 **EXT. CARLOS.**

 **Carlos starts pulling himself out of the passenger side window, whilst the truck speeds on.**

 **EXT. NEEDLES**

 **Needles is stunned to find a male stranger appear from the passenger window. He is not too pleased.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **What the...?**

 **EXT. BIFF.**

 **Biff leans forward to get a better a look at the man, pulling himself out of the passenger side of Needles 4x4.**

 **BIFF**

 **Who's that Butthead, with my daughter?**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Probably the same asshole, that knocked me out. He's gonna regret that.**

 **EXT. ALMANAC CLOSE UP.**

 **EXT. BIFF.**

 **Biff senses that Carlos is eager to get his hands on the Almanac.**

 **BIFF**

 **He's gonna get the book.**

 **(pointing- anxiously)**

 **NEEDLES**

 **Relax. I'll get it. Get closer.**

 **BIFF**

 **I'll try, but she's all over the place.**

 **Biff hits the accelerator harder and gains on Tiffany and Carlos.**

 **EXT. CARLOS**

 **Carlos pulls himself in between the front door of the truck and the back and tries reaching out to the book, while**

 **trying not to fall from the truck at the same time. The Almanac in the wind flicks pages, still on the edge.**

 **Carlos looks up and spots Needles ready to jump onto the truck. Carlos desperately extends his arm ever further,**

 **but then the book blows in.**

 **EXT. NEEDLES**

 **NEEDLES SEES AN OPPORTUNITY. CARLOS MANAGES TO PULL HIMSELF INTO THE BACK AND GRABS THE BOOK.**

 **JUST AS HE DOES, NEEDLES JUMPS ON HIM AND KNEES HIM IN THE FACE.**

 **THE ALMANAC FALLS TO THE GROUND. CARLOS AND NEEDLES THEN START FIGHTING OVER THE BOOK.**

 **NEEDLES PUNCHES CARLOS IN THE STOMACH, CARLOS BLOCKS A SECOND PUNCH, THEN CARLOS BLOCKS**

 **A SECOND PUNCH AND DOUBLE PUNCHES NEEDLES, WHO STUMBLES.**

 **CARLOS GRABS THE BOOK AGAIN AND THE TWO MEN SCUFFLE. NEEDLES THROWS CARLOS ON THE GROUND**

 **AND GRABS THE LOOSE TREASURE. HE TURNS TO THE CONVERTABLE.**

 **BIFF URGES NEEDLES TO THROW IT.**

 **BIFF**

 **Cmon, throw it. Quick!**

 **CARLOS THWARTS HIM BY KICKING OUT AT HIS LEG, AS TIFFANY CONTINUES TO SWERVE THE VAN FROM SIDE TO SIDE.**

 **EXT. PATROL CAR.**

 **INT. DIXON. HARRY. POLICE OFFICER**

 **They are waiting at a crossroads, when Dixon suspects they are heading in another direction, away from**

 **the Police Station. He looks to the officer, through the metal cage, blocking the back from the front.**

 **DIXON**

 **Hey, officer, are you sure this is the right way to the Station? I seem to recall it being the other end of town.**

 **HARRY**

 **A familiar stomping ground is it Dix?**

 **(sarcastic)**

 **Dixon ignores Harry's quirky remark and pursues getting answers**

 **from a lost patience officer.**

 **DIXON**

 **Are gonna help us or not?**

 **The police Officer smiles gleefully, knowing full well he's not taking them to the Police Station.**

 **POLICE OFFICER**

 **You're need all the help you can g...**

 **Suddenly, Needles 4x4 and the stolen Convertable speeds past the Police Car at high speeds and**

 **all over the road. The Law Enforcer is gobsmacked by how dangerous the two vehicles are driving**

 **down the road.**

 **POLICE OFFICER**

 **Well, I'll soon put a stop to these joyriders.**

 **(to himself)**

 **Dixon and Harry nervously look at one another.**

 **POLICE OFFICER**

 **Buckle up Alien Busters.**

 **(to Dixon and Needles)**

 **The police officer releases the handbrake and chases after Tiffany/Carlos, Biff/Needles.**

 **Police Sirens are sounded.**

 **EXT. CARLOS. NEEDLES.**

 **THE FIGHT CONTINUES BETWEEN CARLOS AND NEEDLES FOR THE RIGHT TO THE ALMANAC.**

 **THE TWO STANDING AND BRUISED, PULL ON THE BOOK AND NEEDLES EYES BEGIN TO TURN**

 **RED WITH FURY.**

 **NEEDLES**

 **LET IT GO!**

 **CAMERA CLOSE UP OF CARLOS.**

 **CARLOS REFUSES TO BUCKLE UNDER THE PRESSURE AND SHAKES HIS HEAD.**

 **IT'S TIME TO TAKE NEEDLES DOWN!**

 **CARLOS**

 **This is for my Mother asshole.**

 **THEN CARLOS KNEES NEEDLES IN THE GROIN AND KICKS HIM BACKWARDS AND HE LANDS ON THE HOOD OF THE CONVERTABLE , CRACKING THE WIND SHIELD AND BLOCKING BIFF'S VIEW OF THE ROAD.**

 **CARLOS BREATHES A SIGH OF RELIEF AND HE TAKES OUT THE LIGHTER AND BURNS STARTS BURNING THE ALMANAC.**

 **EXT. SUBURBS. JULES BROWN.**

 **Jules running then gets a strange feeling. He stops in the middle of the street and opens the suitcase and picks up**

 **the Almanac from 2015-A. THE RIPPLE EFFECT SEES THE BOOK DISAPPEAR IN HIS HANDS.**

 **Jules grabs his breath and smiles with delight.**

 **JULES**

 **Mission Accomplished...whoever you are future saviour.**

 **(proudly)**

 **INT. RED 4X4. TIFFANY.**

 **EXT. CARLOS**

 **Carlos lays down in the back of the truck exhausted. Tiffany still driving crazy, approaches a T - Junction and is**

 **caught off Guard, by a MANURE TRUCK, driving across her path.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Oh Crap!**

 **Tiffany manages to swerve left and avoids the Manure Truck by a mere foot. The Manure**

 **Truck honks it's horn, as it swerves to the right and stops in middle of the Junction.**

 **EXT. BIFF. NEEDLES. TWO FEMALES.**

 **Needles pulls himself into the passenger side, beaten and defeated by his older**

 **nemesis. Biff is seething and hits steering wheel cursing.**

 **BIFF**

 **NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!**

 **Distracted by his cursing over the loss of the Almanac a second time, he is headed for**

 **the Manure Truck. The two females spot the danger and duck.**

 **TWO FEMALES TOGETHER**

 **Oh my God.**

 **Needles looks in terror.**

 **Biff spots the danger, but it's TOO LATE!**

 **BIFF AND NEEDLES TOGETHER**

 **SSSHHHHHIIIIIIITTTTTTT!**

 **BIFF ERRATICALLY TURNS THE STEERING WHEEL ON THE OPEN ROOF CONVERTABLE TO THE LEFT, BUT**

 **CRASHES INTO THE MANURE TRUCK.**

 **MANURE SPILLS ONTO THE VEHICLE, COVERING BIFF, NEEDLES AND THE TWO FEMALES.**

 **EXT. POLICE CAR.**

 **The police car, with Dixon and Needles in the back screeches to a halt, just a few yards behind the crashed**

 **convertable.**

 **EXT. POLICE OFFICER**

 **The Policeman gets out of his patrol car and cautiously proceeds to the stolen car. He is not**

 **comfortable by the stench he approaches. He covers his mouth.**

 **EXT. BIFF. NEEDLES. TWO FEMALES.**

 **The four sticks their heads out of the manure. Biff is defeated once again.**

 **BIFF**

 **I hate Manure.**

 **(to himself)**

 **EXT. HILL VALLEY. DMC DELOREAN TIME MACHINE.**

 **In a secluded area.**

 **INT. DOC BROWN.**

 **Doc Brown revvs up the Plutonium Powered Time Vehicle and hits the accelerator.**

 **A CLOSE UP OF THE DATE:** _ **"Wednesday July 31st 1991 07:00 A.M.,"**_ **is shown.**

 **EXT. DMC DELOREAN.**

 **THE TIME MACHINE REACHES EIGHTY EIGHT MILES PER HOUR AND TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT OCCURS.**

 **THE TIME MACHINE DISAPPEARS TWELVE YEARS INTO THE FUTURE, LEAVING A PAIR OF FIRE TRAILS BEHIND!**

 **EXT RED 4X4.**

 **INT. TIFFANY.**

 **Tiffany looks in her mirror and spots Carlos sitting up catching his breath. She barely sees up the road**

 **and sees his father is not in pursuit anymore. Carlos looks to Tiffany through the back.**

 **CARLOS**

 **It's alright. It's over.**

 **Tiffany puffs her cheeks with relief.**

 **EXT. BRIDGE.**

 **The truck then approaches a two way Bridge.**

 **INT. TIFFANY.**

 **Tiffany then applies the foot brake, but it doesn't seem to slow down.**

 **The break Fluid is leaking. Tiffany gets hysterical.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Oh my God! I can't stop! The Goddamn truck won't stop!**

 **EXT. CARLOS**

 **The Future Time Traveller sits up and takes notice and holds his hand up in reasurrance.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Hold on. I'm coming.**

 **As Carlos attempts to move to the passenger window, he sees Tiffany's dangerous driving, is sending them**

 **in the path of an oncoming Long Distance Truck.**

 **CARLOS**

 **TIFFANY. LOOK OUT!**

 **Tiffany looks up, as she is mere feet from collision. She jerks the wheel to the right and spins out**

 **of control. The front of the 4x4, makes contact with the Guard Rail and the back wheel, momentarily gets**

 **caught up in it. The Impact shatters the Wind Shield and knocks Carlos to the floor. The passenger comes away and heads down to the river. The Truck is merely balancing. Tiffany is dazed, but recognizes, the truck is facing a possibly drop into a raging river. She tenses**

 **up and is too afraid to move.**

 **The Long Distant Truck has failed to stop.**

 **Carlos gets to his feet and moves forward, when the Truck tilts forward. He stops. He realizes**

 **if he continues forward, the truck will tip over. He looks looks through the rear window from**

 **a safe distance.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Tiffany? Are you alright?**

 **Tiffany is too scared too acknowledge Carlos.**

 **Carlos calls again.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Tiffany?!**

 **Tiffany manages to get herself to respond, despite being on the edge.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Um...yeah..I -I -I'm OK.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Listen. We're gonna have to think carefully how we play this. Any wrong move could send this truck plummeting into the river.**

 **Tiffany starts to cry and shake, fearing for her life.**

 **CARLOS**

 **But, I'm gonna get you out, I promise. OK?**

 **Tiffany is relying on Carlos to do the right thing. There are no second chances.**

 **She wipes eyes and nose and grips the wheel anxiously.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **OK.**

 **Carlos cautiously steps back a few paces, as the vehicle tilts backwards and forwards.**

 **He continues this continously and reaches the back of the truck. He lifts his leg over the back and**

 **jumps off. The Truck remains in a safe position fow now. The back wheel is slowly losing it's grip**

 **on the Guard Rail. Time is running out. The truck seems to move sideways a half a foot. Carlos**

 **decides not to alert Tiffany of this, as he does not want to scare her. Carlos slowly paces himself sideways,**

 **watching the truck, then worrying about his Fathers Arch Enemies Daughter. Tiffany is on tender hooks.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Justin? Please hurry.**

 **Carlos eyes the situation. He needs to act fast.**

 **He hops over around the Guard Rail and shuffles himself towards the dangling truck.**

 **He sees Tiffany unable to move.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Tiffany? I'm gonna need your help.**

 **She glances a nervous eye towards Carlos, as she stares frightened towards the river below.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Huh?**

 **CARLOS**

 **You're gonna have to move yourself towards the passenger seat and to the side of the truck and reach out as far as you can.**

 **Tiffany cries again. She is too scared, as she grips the steering wheel tighter.**

 **The grip on the back tyre, slowly loosens again. The truck judders.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **I-I can't.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Please, Tiffany, you have to.**

 **Tiffany realizes it's the only way. Tiffany slowly shuffles herself, nervously towards the passenger seat. She looks to Carlos, who is about three feet away.**

 **The truck spins, about an inch more, away from Carlos. Tiffany fears the worst.**

 **Tiffany, momentarily retracts from moving herself up the edge of the truck.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Don't look down, just keep your eyes on me...All the way!**

 **Momentary pause from Tiffany, shaking like a leaf.**

 **She nods reluctantly.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Uh- OK.**

 **Tiffany tries to balance herself, as she pulls herself out and lifts her leg to reach the edge of the truck.**

 **The Guard Rail around the tyre, slowly starts to snap and there is another judder.**

 **Carlos with all his strength, gets closer and closer to give himself leverage**

 **The truck starts to tilt bit by bit. Tiffany desperately pushes herself towards Carlos. She glances backwards.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Tiffany?! Don't look back.**

 **(he reaches out his hand as she nears closer)**

 **Take my hand. Don't look down.**

 **Tiffany freezes. She nervously puts out her left hand, as she holds the truck with her right.**

 **Carlos will all his might, pushes himself for Tiffany's reach.**

 **CARLOS**

 **C'mon reach. You can make it.**

 **The grip on the tyre gets looser and looser.**

 **Tiffany starts to scream out, as the truck moves again.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **OH MY GOD! PLEASE HELP!**

 **SUDDENLY, THE GUARD RAIL GRIP ON THE TYRE GIVES WAY!**

 **CARLOS SOMEHOW GRABS TIFFANY'S HAND AT THE LAST MOMENT.**

 **THE 4X4 PLUMMETS TO THE RIVER BELOW, AS CARLOS TIGHTENS HIS GRIP**

 **ON TIFFANY'S HAND, AS SHE DANGLES. HE WRAPS HIS LEG AROUND, THE**

 **GUARD RAIL, AS HE PULLS HER UP. SHE PUTS HER ARMS AROUND HIM.**

 **THEY SMILE AT EACH OTHER. TIFFANY IS BESOTTED.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **My hero.**

 **ALL OF A SUDDEN, WITHOUT WARNING, THE GUARD RAIL, THAT CARLOS HAS HIS LEG RAPPED AROUND**

 **GIVES WAY, AND BOTH CARLOS AND TIFFANY START FALLING TO TOWARDS THE RIVER!**

 **THEY BOTH SCREAM OUT LOUDLY!**

 **THEN, OUT OF KNOWHERE, A METAL WIRE FROM UPWARDS, WRAPS AROUND CARLOS LEG AND PULLS THEM UPWARDS.**

 **EXT. TIME TRAIN**

 **IT'S A WIRE FROM THE TIME TRAIN.**

 **INT. VERNE BROWN.**

 **Verne Brown appears to be pulling them to safety, using gadgets inside the Time Vehicle, while steering at**

 **the same time.**

 **INT. CARLOS. TIFFANY.**

 **Both Carlos and Tiffany are hoisted inside and the Cab door shuts automatically.**

 **Carlos and Tiffany look to their surroundings. Tiffany is bewildered by the sudden rescue, yet**

 **confused to where she is.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **What the hell?**

 **Carlos looks to the front of the vehicle and sees Verne driving the Time Train.**

 **He gets to his feet, as he deals with the turbulances, by balancing himself.**

 **He runs up to Doc's Son.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Who are you?**

 **Verne turns and smiles.**

 **VERNE**

 **No time to explain young man. I saw you had a little trouble there. Thought I'd intervene.**

 **Carlos raises her eyebrow and takes the seat beside Verne.**

 **Tiffany pushes herself onto a seat in the back.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Wait a minute it said in my Fathers Journal, about a...**

 **(realizing)**

 **The Time Train, Dad mentioned that arrived on this day.**

 **Verne recognizes that Carlos is familiar with his father.**

 **VERNE**

 **You know, about that?**

 **CARLOS**

 **Sure. Do you know a Doctor Emmett Brown?**

 **VERNE**

 **Who wants to know?**

 **CARLOS**

 **I'm Carlos George Mcfly..Son Of Marty Mcfly.**

 **Verne gives Carlos a darting stare, with surprise.**

 **VERNE**

 **Great Scott, you must be the one Jules was referring to. You must be here for the book too. From October 26th 2015?**

 **CARLOS**

 **I suppose you saw the changes from whatever timeline you arrived from?**

 **VERNE**

 **2025 to be precise, although we were on a quick visit from 1925, where the future version of our father is living now.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Your father? As in Doc Brown?**

 **VERNE**

 **Uh- yeah.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Thanks for the rescue. Anyway, with the timeline now restored, my Mom should be very much alive in the future, and God knows what else. Our future should be a whole lot better, than the one Biff created.**

 **Momentary glance from Verne, who seems really irritated by something.**

 **VERNE**

 **...Yeah.**

 **Tiffany holds on in the back, very nervously.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Can somebody tell me, what the hell is going on here?**

 **Verne looks back, with a frown.**

 **They back to Carlos.**

 **VERNE**

 **Who's that?**

 **Carlos shrugs and smiles a little.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Just somebody, who needs a better guidance.**

 **(talking to Verne- looking at Tiffany)**

 **Did you find out how Biff got that book?**

 **(to Verne)**

 **Verne hesitates.**

 **VERNE**

 **...No.**

 **(lying- by Jules claims or denial)**

 **Do you?**

 **Carlos suspects that Verne does not know the truth, that possibly**

 **his father gave Biff the book in 1985. Carlos sits back, deciding to keep**

 **it to himself for now.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Um..not that I know of. The date is all I got from my mother before she died in the dark 2015.**

 **VERNE**

 **I understand an earlier version of my father is with you?**

 **CARLOS**

 **Yeah, he said something about, Advanced Future Technology not existing in the future...Something that was supposed to by the time the year 2015 came about.**

 **Again Verne doesn't respond immediatley.**

 **VERNE**

 **I'm sure the Space Time Continuum has found a balance now. Let me set you both down somewhere and the earlier version of my father can take you back to the future.**

 **CARLOS**

 **I need to know my father is safe, he's walking around somewhere here in 1985. Probably reminising.**

 **Verne nods.**

 **Carlos then gets an idea.**

 **CARLOS**

 **Wait a minute.**

 **Verne is curious, looking at Carlos.**

 **VERNE**

 **What is it?**

 **CARLOS**

 **Lyons Estate..that's where he'll be. The Mcfly residence.**

 **Tiffany is left in the dark, on what discussion, Carlos is having with Verne, while**

 **in a Flying Steam Train. She seems annoyed by this. She staggers to her feet and**

 **proceeds to the front of the train, while stumbling all over the place.**

 **TIFFANY**

 **Whoa. What's with the turbulance? What the hell is this?!**

 **Carlos and Verne glance at one another, knowing full well, what they're travelling in.**

 **Carlos then turns to the front and is his expression turns to TERROR!**

 **CARLOS**

 **WATCH OUT!**

 **VERNE TURNS TOO LATE.**

 **THE TIME TRAIN HITS A POWER LINE AND ELECTRIFYING THE FLYING TRAIN!**

 **THERE IS A HUGE JUDDER AND VERNE CANNOT GAIN MANUAL CONTROL.**

 **SPARKS FLY AROUND AN OPEN AREA. THE SURGE EVENTUALLY SENDS THE OUT**

 **OF CONTROL STEAM TRAIN INTO THE AIR AT HIGH SPEEDS. THE TIME CIRCUITS START FLASHING THE DATE:**

 _ **"FRIDAY OCT 20 2045. 6:30.P.M."**_

 **SUDDENLY, TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT OCCURS AND THE TIME TRAIN DISAPPEARS**

 **INTO AN UNKNOWN TIME, LEAVING A PAIR OF FIRE TRAILS BEHIND!**

 **EXT. SUNSET.**

 **The sun begins to set over Hill Valley.**

 **EXT. LYONS ESTATE.**

 **INT. MCFLY RESIDENCE. MARTY MCFLY SENIOR.**

 **Marty lays awake, in mourning of his best friend, who apparently had died in the Town Square, earlier that afternoon.**

 **He can hear voices coming from outside his eighties, bedroom. It's his Mother, who's take by surprise of a Power Cut.**

 **LORRAINE (O.S.)**

 **George, honey can you fetch the candles?**

 **GEORGE**

 **Sure, I think there might be some in the bedroom. You check in the cupboards.**

 **LINDA (O.S.)**

 **Mom, what on earth is going on in this town today, or this weekend for that matter? It's been crazy.**

 **Not to forget to mention Marty's odd behaviour, Doc Brown's death and this...**

 **LORRAINE (O.S.)**

 **Calvin Klein...Relax Linda he's not dangerous.**

 **Marty sits up and hears the commotion outside in the living room. He gets to his feet.**

 **He moves slowly to the door, when suddenly the door flies open.**

 **INT. GEORGE MCFLY.**

 **Holding a candle and seen no more than a dark figure, he doesn't seem very happy. He kicks the door shut.**

 **He gives Marty an intense stare, almost like hatred. Marty is nervous.**

 **GEORGE**

 **Alright. I don't know if you can answer me, but this has been bugging me for some time now. But, I think Lorraine has been in denial about this the whole time. So I want to get this off my chest, before I go back in there and before my s...my son gets home from the Lake.**

 **Marty waits for George's lecture.**

 **GEORGE**

 **On the night of the famous Hill Valley Lightening Storm, Saturday November 12th 1955, you predicted, that one of my kids would set fire to the living room rug. And he did. On his birthday June 8th 1976.**

 **(walks closer to Marty- almost intimidating)**

 **Funny thing is, the person in particular, was our third son, Marty.**

 **Marty waits for the punch line.**

 **GEORGE**

 **Who looks exactly like you...coincidence really, huh?**

 **Marty freezes.**

 **George folds his arms.**

 **GEORGE**

 **So, give me a nod or a shake of the head.**

 **Did you and my wife have an affair sometime in 1967? Twelve years after the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance?**

 **Marty tries to talk, but his mind won't let him.**

 **GEORGE**

 **Don't try to explain. Because, I'm not fending for you anymore, not even for Lorraine's sake. I can easily make a call an have you sent back to whatever mad house you were in.**

 **A few seconds pass.**

 **THE CAMERA PANS CLOSE TO MARTY.**

 **THEN A MIRACLE.**

 **MARTY SR**

 **I-I- th-ought there w-was a Power Cut.**

 **George sarcastically and smugly looks at his son.**

 **GEORGE**

 **Well, that's a start.**

 **It suddenly dawns on Marty, that he can speak.**

 **It's all due to the Almanac being burnt and the Ripple Effect altering the timeline.**

 **Marty is overhwhelmed and joyous. He clenches his fist, with excitement.**

 **MARTY SR**

 **I can talk. My Voice. It's Back!**

 **(jumps up and down)**

 **DAD! IT'S BACK!**

 **George is then caught of guard, when Marty grabs him and hugs him tightly and starts dancing around.**

 **George freezes gobsmacked, by Marty's outburst.**

 **MARTY SR**

 **I DON'T BELIEVE IT!**

 **WOO HOO!**

 **Marty rushes from the bedroom, shouting for joy and into the living room.**

 **INT. LORRAINE. LINDA. DAVE.**

 **The three have just lit candles and place them down. The abrupt yells from Marty**

 **startles them. Marty comes running in, jumping around hysterically.**

 **MARTY SR**

 **MOOOMMM!**

 **I'M CURED!**

 **He rushes up to his Middle aged Mother and lifts her off the ground and jumps around**

 **hugging her. He puts her down and stares at him strangely. Marty then hugs Dave and then Linda.**

 **INT. EINSTEIN**

 **Einstein barks with excitement. Marty then hugs Einstein.**

 **MARTY SR**

 **EINIE. WHOOP WHOOP!**

 **Einstein barks again, as the Mcfly watch Marty acting ridiculously silly.**

 **EXT. MCFLY RESIDENCE. DUSK.**

 **The Sun is barely set. Marty rushes outside with Einstein, joyful and starts dancing around.**

 **EXT. FBI CAR.**

 **INT. SANDERS. NICHOLS.**

 **Sanders and Nichols pulls up across from the Mcfly home and see Marty acting like a Mad Man jumping**

 **around in the middle of the Mcfly driveway. They also see he is in, a Straight Jacket. They find the situation very**

 **odd.**

 **NICHOLS**

 **What the hell is going on, here?**

 **SANDERS**

 **Looks like an escaped lunatic, by the looks of things. While we're here, we can investigate him also.**

 **EXT. SANDERS. NICHOLS.**

 **The two agents, leave the vehicle and proceed across the street to in their eyes, is a crazy Marty.**

 **Marty spins around dancing. He spots the agents and crazily gives Sanders a bear hug.**

 **MARTY SR**

 **I'M CURED!**

 **Sanders gives hima stern look.**

 **SANDERS**

 **I beg to differ.**

 **EXT. LORRAINE. GEORGE. LINDA. DAVE.**

 **The Mcfly family come hurrying out of the house.**

 **Sanders and Nichols ignore Marty's insane behaviour and sees the Mcfly are present. Marty stands and watches.**

 **SANDERS**

 **Are you the legal guardians of Marty Mcfly?**

 **(to Lorraine and George)**

 **GEORGE**

 **We're his parents.**

 **Marty interrupts.**

 **MARTY SR**

 **I'm Marty Mcfly.**

 **Both agents ignore him. George though finds Marty's claim abrupt and serious.**

 **SANDERS**

 **Is your son home?**

 **(to Lorraine and George)**

 **Marty interrupts again.**

 **MARTY SR**

 **Sure I a-am. I-I'm right here.**

 **The agents ignore him again.**

 **LORRAINE**

 **My son went to the Lake with his girlfriend. Does this have anything to do with Doc Brown and his links to a Terrorist Organization? We heard he was killed today.**

 **NICHOLS**

 **Yeah. We believe your son may hold information, as to why the scientist acquired a highly dangerous Nuclear substance from these extremists?**

 **Marty interrupts again.**

 **MARTY SR**

 **For his Time Machine. A Delorean. 1.21 Gigawatts.**

 **Everyone present, stares at him strangely, as Marty is not making any sense.**

 **The agents continue with their questioning.**

 **SANDERS**

 **Can verify the whereabouts of your son, between the hours of 12AM and 6AM, Saturday morning?**

 **MARTY SR**

 **GOING BACK IN TIME!**

 **(interrupting)**

 **SANDERS**

 **Like did you see any strange behaviour?**

 **GEORGE**

 **Kind of. Yesterday morning for a start. He passed out like he didn't recognize us, and then he claimed the car was wrecked. To top it all off, he turned up this morning, in a Cowboy outfit.**

 **Sanders recognizes, the reference to a Cowboy Outfit, that witnesses**

 **claim to have seen at Eastwood Ravine earlier that morning.**

 **SANDERS**

 **Cowboy Outfit?**

 **Marty then intervenes.**

 **MARTY SR**

 **Yeah. That was me. Just got back from 1885.**

 **I'M CLINT EASTWOOD!**

 **My- my Great Grandfather William pissed on me.**

 **Linda laughs. Lorraine is not amused and gives her daughter an**

 **annoyed look.**

 **Sanders shakes his head, now curious about the stranger in the driveway.**

 **SANDERS**

 **I'm sorry, but who is this?**

 **(to the Mcfly's -pointing to Marty)**

 **Before Lorraine can answers, Marty interrupts again.**

 **MARTY SR**

 **MARTY MCFLY! MARTY MCFLY! MARTY MCFLY**

 **FROM THE YEAR 2015!**

 **LORRAINE**

 **Just a friend of the families. He's had a rough day.**

 **(to sanders)**

 **LINDA**

 **I'll say.**

 **(sarcastically)**

 **GEORGE**

 **Yeah, Uh...a friend of the families.**

 **NICHOLS**

 **How late do you think Marty will be? It's really urgent?**

 **GEORGE**

 **Hopefully not too late, he doesn't want to be late for school. Which is rare.**

 **MARTY SR**

 **I had four Tardy's in a row.**

 **(interrupting)**

 **SANDERS**

 **We can wait.**

 **MARTY SR**

 **Be a long wait. Me and Jennifer we're busy**

 **(nudging Sanders winking)**

 **If you know what I mean?**

 **Linda frowns.**

 **LINDA**

 **You know Marty's girlfriend?**

 **MARTY SR**

 **My wife. We planned our trip for two weeks.**

 **Took my new 4x4. The day Dad published his first Novel.**

 **B-u-ut Doc sh-showed up in a flying Delrean and took**

 **US TO 2015! WITH FLYING CARS! HOVERBOARDS!**

 **WOO HOO!**

 **Sanders is now irritated by Marty's interference.**

 **SANDERS**

 **Listen, why don't you come with us. I'm sure we can find a nice warm bed for you.**

 **George suspects there is some truth in Marty's claims and steps in.**

 **GEORGE**

 **Wait.**

 **(to sanders)**

 **Calvin or Marty. What was the name of my book?**

 **(to Marty)**

 **MARTY SR**

 **A Match Made In Heaven.**

 **Georges suspicions were right. He realizes why Calvin Klein wanted to get Lorraine and George**

 **together back in 1955. He turns to his wife. She looks at George wondering what the clue could**

 **be, but then it suddeny hits her. She stares at her son, who is the same age as them.**

 **LORRAINE**

 **Calvin?..is Marty..our son?**

 **Marty smiles at Lorraine.**

 **Lorraine focuses on Marty and sees the likeness in his eyes.**

 **CLOSE UP OF MARTY'S EYES.**

 **Lorraine is totally shocked by the revelation. Then she has a brief flashback.**

 _INT FLASHBACK._

 _Saturday November 12th 1955-ENCHANTMENT UNDER THE SEA DANCE_

 _EXT. HILL VALLEY HIGH SCHOOL._

 _INT. 1955 PICKARD. LORRAINE BAINES. MARTY MCFLY._

 _Lorraine is attempting to seduce Marty, when she plants a kiss on him. She suddenly senses something familiar_

 _about it and pulls back._

 _LORRAINE '55'_

 _This is all wrong. I don't know what it is. But, when I kiss you, it's like I'm kissing...my brother. I guess it doesn't make any sense._

 _MARTY_

 _Believe me. It makes perfect sense._

 _END OF FLASHBACK._

 **EXT. LYONS ESTATE - Oct 27 1985.**

 **Lorraine puts the pieces together.**

 **LORRAINE**

 **Whoa, this is heavy.**

 **Lorraine faints and George catches her.**

 **Linda and Dave look at one another finding the situation pretty insane.**

 **LINDA**

 **Do you think Mom and Dad are losing their minds too?**

 **DAVE**

 **You know what sis, I'm beginning to think you're right.**

 **Sanders nudges Nichols.**

 **SANDERS**

 **C'mon lets go wait in the car.**

 **AS THEY TURN, THREE SUPER SONIC BOOMS ARE HEARD AND THREE FLASHES OF LIGHT ARE SEEN.**

 **THE FORCE OF THE BOOMS KNOCK THE FEDERAL AGENTS OFF THEIR FEET.**

 **EXT. FOUR DOOR DELOREAN TIME MACHINE**

 **A DELOREAN TIME VEHICLE APPEARS OUT OF THE BLUE, THIS TIME WITH FOUR DOORS.**

 **MARTY STANDS FROZEN ON THE SPOT, WHERE THE DELOREAN SWERVES AND STOPS**

 **NEAR THE MCFLY DRIVEWAY.**

 **GEORGE, LINDA AND DAVE ARE STOOD IN ASTONISHMENT AND ARE AGASPED BY WHAT THEY'VE**

 **WITNESSED. SANDERS AND NICHOLS SIT UP.**

 **THE GULLWING DOORS FLY OPEN.**

 **EXT DOC BROWN.**

 **IN A WHITE RADIATION SUIT. HE LOOKS OVER TO WHERE MARTY'S STANDING.**

 **DOC**

 **MARTY!**

 **Marty Seniors eyes light up.**

 **MARTY SR**

 **Doc?**

 **Sanders and Nichols look at one another confused.**

 **The Mcfly's are stood scratching their heads.**

 **DAVE**

 **I thought he was dead.**

 **DOC PACES HIMSELF TOWARDS MARTY, WHEN EINSTEIN STARTS TO GROWL AT HIM. IT APPEARS EINSTEIN IS NOT**

 **FAMILIAR WITH DOC. DOC HOLDS HIS GROUND.**

 **SUDDENLY, ANOTHER THREE SUPER BOOMS ARE HEARD, AS WELL AS THREE FLASHES OF LIGHT!**

 **EXT. DMC DELOREAN TIME MACHINE.**

 **ANOTHER TIME MACHINE APPEARS, THIS TIME A TWO DOOR, WITH A MR FUSION ON TOP. IT SCREECHES TO A HALT!**

 **THE GULLWING DOOR FLIES OPEN.**

 **EXT DOC BROWN 1985.**

 **IT'S DOC BROWN IN A LONG YELLOW COAT, AND RED SHIRT AND SILVER SHADES. EINSTEIN BARKS AND HURRIES OVER**

 **TO THE 1985 VERSION, REALIZING WHO IS REAL OWNER IS.**

 **MARTY IS STOOD WITH HIS MIND ALL OVER THE PLACE. A MAN WHO HE THINKS IS DECEASED, IS STOOD DOUBLED TO HIS LEFT AND RIGHT.**

 **NICHOLS LEANS AND WHISPERS IN SANDERS EAR.**

 **NICHOLS**

 **For a guy who's dead, he knows how to spread himself around.**

 **SANDERS BLINKS SEVERAL TIMES, TO MAKE SURE HE'S NOT SEEING THINGS.**

 **1985 DOC SPOTS MARTY STOOD TERRIFIED.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Marty?**

 **(running over and grabbing his arms)**

 **You've gotta come back with me.**

 **MARTY SR**

 **Where?**

 **Doc '85' lifts his shades.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Back To The Future.**

 **THE ALTERNATE DOC WHO ARRIVED FIRST, SEEM LIKE A RELICA OF THE EVIL DOC WHO GAVE**

 **BIFF THE ALMANAC. HE REVEALS HIS TRUE INTENT AND TAKES OUT A GUN AND POINTS IT AT**

 **MARTY.**

 **ALTETNATE DOC 2**

 **I must Terminate Marty Mcfly.**

 **BOTH DOC OF 1985 AND MARTY WATCH IN HORROR.**

 **ALTERNATE DOC 2**

 **You should have stayed in Hell Valley Mcfly.**

 **DOC SHIELDS MARTY AND THE EVIL DOC OPENS FIRE**

 **AND DOC TAKES THE BULLETS FOR MARTY. THE BULLETS DON'T SEEM TO**

 **HAVE AN AFFECT ON DOC, AS THEY RICHOCHET. HE SLOWLY WALKS TOWARDS HIS IMPOSTER.**

 **AFTER SEVERAL SHOTS ARE FIRED, THE BULLETS RUN OUT. 1985 DOC THEN SURPRISES THE**

 **IMPOSTER WITH A SLEEP - INDUCING ALPHA RHYTHM GENERATOR. THE ALTERNATE DOC IS KNOCKED UNCONSCIOUS.**

 **DOC OF 1985, KICKS TEARS OUT THE FOUR DOOR TIME MACHINES TIME CIRCUITS AND DESTROYS IT FLUXCIPACITOR.**

 **DOC LOOKS DOWN AT HIS EVIL COUNTER PART.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Don't worry. I'll be back for you.**

 **DOC THEN HURRIES OVER TO A TRASH CAN. HE TAKES SOME TRASH AND PLACES IT INTO THE MR FUSION ON TOP**

 **OF THE DELOREAN. MARTY WALKS OVER ASTONISHED.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Go ahead quick get in the car.**

 **MARTY SR**

 **You're alive.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Yes I know. But that wasn't me Marty. I suspect he was a clone and so is the one over there. Somebody must really hate me...and you. But, let me worry about that.**

 **(closing Mr Fusion and walking up to Marty)**

 **It's good to here your voice again Marty.**

 **MARTY SR**

 **But, I'm stuttering Doc and I feel groggy.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **It's most probably the Ripple Effect kicking in, but at a slow transformation. Any lets get you back to the future.**

 **MARTY SR**

 **What about Carlos?**

 **Doc puts his hand to his head.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Great Scott, I forgot about that. Look I'll have to get you back to 2015. Jennifer is alive and waiting. Let me worry about Carlos. I'm sure he's fine, considering the time line seems to be restored.**

 **MARTY SR**

 **You're the Doc Doc. Where've you been?**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Just to make a few alterations..nothing major.**

 **(not being totally honest, based on it not being too major)**

 **INT. DMC DELOREAN. MARTY. DOC. EINSTEIN**

 **Doc types in the Destination Time** _ **"MON OCT 26 2015 07:OO A.M."**_

 **DOC '85'**

 **Oh I forgot to mention, due to the time line restore Marty Junior and Marlene exist in the future. That's a good, due to events leading me to eventually end up in 1885.**

 **Marty looks at Doc in confusion.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **...Yeah, let me worry about that also.**

 **Marty sees the bullet holes in Doc's red shirt.**

 **Doc sees Marty looking.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Ah yes. Since the nights at the Mall in both 1985 and the Alternate 2015, I kinda wanted to be cautious from now on. Can never be too careful, no matter, what year or century.**

 **(Doc prepares the Time Machine)**

 **Well, hold on Marty, prepare for Temporal Displacement.**

 **MARTY SR**

 **We had better back up we don't have anough roads to get up to Eight Eight.**

 **DOC '85'**

 **Roads? Where we're going Marty, we don't need..roads.**

 **THE DELOREAN LIFTS OFF THE GROUND, AS THE WHEELS FOLD OUTWARDS AND SPEEDS UP IN THE AIR.**

 **THE MCFLYS AND FBI AGENTS WATCH ON.**

 **THE DELOREAN TIME VEHICLE SPINS 180 DEGREES.**

 **WE'LL**

 **BE**

 **BACK IN TIME!**

 **APPEARS ON THE SCREEN**

 **THE DELOREAN HEADS TOWARDS THE CAMERA AND DISAPPEARS INTO THE FUTURE!**

 **BACK TO THE FUTURE PART V COMING SOON!**


End file.
